Clash of Fate
by hpnarutardsjedipirate1234
Summary: To bring justice to your clan you'll have to kill those in power, escape a comrade in prison. Determined that none can change your mind, in one night when the moon is high, you'll find the reason to live... and experience a ... Clash of Fate.
1. Where are you going?

**Disclaimer: I don't own NARUTO... if I did I would not have to tire myself of writing a SasuHina Fan fiction**

Chapter 1:

There was a celebration being held at the Hyuga Manor. Everyone in the rookie nine was invited, all... except one. He wasn't at the village at that time. Nor was he at the village these past two and a half years. Everyone was still pursuing for him, but now that the 4th great shinobi war is upcoming... everyone is too busy preparing themselves for what is about to happen. But, today is a very special day, for they are celebrating the day of a person that came to the world that day. And it was Hinata's birthday.

Everyone seemed to have forgotten the taboo that they have been craving to be reunited with once more. But they could hold on to the memories he had left them for a while... and hold the search parties just for a day. Today isn't about him and his retrieval, but about the celebrant. Everyone was gathered on a bonfire, busy of chatting each of their stories. She just stared at them and smiled to herself, then her gaze stopped on the whiskered-face, blonde shinobi... she'd be willing to do anything just to receive her birthday wish right now... but, things takes time to be executed. Just like the war...

"Hey, how 'bout if we all sing Hinata a birthday song!" Sakura suggested, and everyone nodded and started to sing and clap their hands...

"Happy birthday to you (2x), happy birthday (2x), HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! Happy birthday Hinata!" they all chorused, laughed and celebrated, but time seemed to have passed so abruptly for Hinata. She found herself abscond to the party, and her feet had brought her to the Koi pond. Then suddenly, she heard, or recalled... the laughter of a young boy, at the back of her mind. The laugh was so... comforting, yet she forgot to who the laughter's owner was.

Someone had brought her back to her senses, it seems like she wasn't alone in the Koi pond, and she turned around... but found none. She looked over to where lots of trees are but can't find anyone or anything with her. The wind was blowing was blowing calmly through her face, the fallen leaves gently dancing around her and the surroundings, the branches of the trees slowly waving and bending. She stood up and ran back to the bonfire site when she heard a couple of voices call out for her name.

"Hinata!"

"Oi, Hinata-chan!"

"Hina-nee-chan!"

"I'm over here." She abruptly ran towards them on her lavender kimono. They sighed in relief, since they worried that she might have wondered off too far and get lost. Meanwhile, she was right, someone was watching her, and someone was watching them. She definitely wanted her wish to come true... to be with the one she was meant to be with finally. And she was craving for Naruto, to be the one able to fulfil her wish... or so she thought.

3

He was watching her intently, noting her every move. He had never seen someone so beautiful at night. He ever really noticed her until he heard of her confession to the jinchuuriki of the nine tails; her confession to Naruto, the blonde haired shinobi who promised to be Konoha's first Orange Hokage. He laughed at the statement. It looks like this was the girl that was only wasn't moved or captivated by the dark haired, onyx eyed avenger. She was the only one who didn't fall for Uchiha Sasuke.

'_Uchiha Sasuke'_ yes... he definitely sent the chills through his own spine when he thought of him, even the name. The avenger that was the cause of Konoha's miserable state. If only he would come back to his senses and return home, return to Konoha.

'_As long as someone thinks of that certain person... that is where he could return to, that is his home' _or so Naruto says it. But it seems like the Uchiha was determined to prove him wrong of all of those beliefs. Yet something else was bothering him...

_**Flashback**_

_He had met Sasuke back at Konoha, clearly wanting him to be his opponent back then, but was disappointed then when he wasn't able to fight with him the first preliminary round of the chuunins exams, disappointed when he was able to be paired up in a fight with the last Uchiha wasn't continued... but now, he wasn't sure did he even want to fight with him now. Back then he thought he was strong and wanted to test his abilities, whether or not he could defeat him... yet now, he knows he is nothing compared to the avenger._

"_Ah Gaara, I heard about this, this is your absolute defence! But mine is more absolute that yours!"_

_**End of flashback**_

Yes, that was it. The power that has radiated through him was so... strong. Something about him, had reminded him of what he used to be. He reminded him of his self back two and a half years ago, before Naruto had beaten the crap out of him. Naruto proved him, that he too can have friends just like everyone around him... just like Sasuke. Someone called out to him.

"Gaara, come on. We need to get you back to the cabin, you need to rest." Temari stated, he looked back at Hinata and saw her running towards the bonfire site. She definitely was beautiful... a diamond in the rock. Only waiting to be dug out...

Temari stared at where her brother's gaze is upon, and saw it was Hinata. She just shook her head, grabbed him and said...

"Come on Gaara, there is plenty more time to court Hinata after the war. But for now let's get some rest. I'm exhausted!" she exclaimed and yawned, Gaara obliged her and followed.

3

He clearly had seen everything, and he was proud now that his eyesight was back, yet it was more powerful than his previous eyes. And he liked... no, loved it. He could feel Itachi's power all over him. And with this power he would be able to destroy Konoha! He would be able to rebuild his clan and his clan's pride and honour. Yet with great power, comes with great responsibility. Hah, he knew that. And when he was done in spreading havoc through all the great five nations, he will be willing to accept all the consequences of his actions. But first... he needs to observe them carefully, and wait for Juugo and Suigetsu to come back.

Madara sent him to retrieve Karin, who was being held in the custody of the anbu. They were integrating her about him and his whereabouts. Stupid anbu and stupid Konoha, even if they did know where he is, they can never bring him back to Konoha, nor will they be able to defeat him. He looked back at Gaara, and saw he was just staring at Hinata and decided to observe her.

She had a cream coloured complexion, long indigo hair, and slight lavenders eyes. If his memories were still right, she usually blushed around people, and blush and faint around the dobe. Well at least she wasn't attracted to him, or she could be quite a very good stalker. She wore a lavender kimono. She seems to be happy, more happy than usual. He looked at the blonde and saw him still sticking with Sakura.

He frowned, if they weren't together, then what was the celebration? Did Naruto give up on retrieving him? No, that was impossible. Naruto would never give up on him.

"_I won't go back on my word. Believe it!" _

That was Naruto's nindo, his ninja way. Looking back, he somehow felt it was something else. Then he somehow felt some familiar chakras behind him. They've come back and are exhausted. Looks like they had successfully made a low profile inside and had successfully executed their plan. He decided to ignore them and went back to observing, yet recalling his previous dilemma...

"What day is it?" he asked them...

"It is the 27th day of December, Sasuke, why?" Juugo said, he thought and repeated it all over in his mind. He wondered what was so interesting about this girl then. Why was all of the attention on her on this very day?

'_December 27... December 27 and a celebration? What is- oooh, so that's what this is all about.' _he smirked, and left after ordering them to sleep and rest. He walked away from them and left them.

3

The party was already over and everyone seemed to have decided to sleep and resume tomorrow the hang-outs. After everyone had left, she remained and looked around her. The servants were still at the Hyuga Manor busy attending to the dining room, and she was left here at the bonfire site where there was already no fire. The fire had extinguished not long before everyone had left. She turned around and saw Hanabi. Hanabi remained unfazed, and continued to stare at her.

She gave up on trying putting up a silent argument or any argument with her at all. She was pretty stubborn and you would have to have a really good enough reason for her to make her change her mind. Verbal fights were definitely what Hanabi would always win at anyone and anyone at all. She would be really surprise to see if someone could outwit her little sister and her sharp tongue that is connected to her mind and thoughts.

After cleaning up the surroundings both girls went back and slept and have sweet dreams. Yet the sweet laughter of the young boy at the back of Hinata's mind would always remain and remind her... there will always be hope. And she knows that that hope was just waiting for everyone to accept, just like the laugh of the little boy... just waiting to be heard, once again.

3

The next morning, everyone seemed to have woken up, all... except one. He was awakened by none other than Juugo. He was annoyed, being quiet yesterday night was so not his type of breaking out of prison. But... orders are orders. And Sasuke told them not to disturb Konoha for it will make breaking Karin out of prison more easily. If the Konoha does find out she's gone, it'll be too late.

And here Juugo is, dragging him out of his dreamland. He definitely will beat the crap out of him if the reason he woke him up wasn't important or urgent. He bolted up very, very angry. Juugo just remained there staring at him.

...

He just sighed, not getting the reaction he wanted. He stretched and straitened up, looked around and turned his tired gazed back at Juugo...

"So... what's your problem?"

"Suigetsu, can I ask you a favour?" Juugo asked him...

"What do you want?"

"Well can you help me out with stopping Karin chasing Sasuke?" Juugo asked him on bended knees he tried to hold back the laughter and to keep in character...

"Why would you even care, Juugo?"

"Well… I just have my own reasons. Is that a problem?"

"No, but your reasons are the interesting part, you see here's the thi-"

"Hold on, what are you even thinking?" Juugo asked him, he fell anime style...

'_If you just let me finish with my statement a while ago you would have known my point of view.' _Suigetsu thought. "Never mind and my answer to your request is N-O, no." Suigetsu answered.

3

A pair of siblings was walking up the street of Konohagakure. The younger one seemed to have drifted off to her own world of window shopping on all the magnificent things she could find for her satisfactory, while the older one seemed to have something bothering her. The entire walk with her sister, she seemed to have been pacing inside her mind. The younger one noticed this but didn't quite mind it hoping her sister would snap out of her daydream.

Hinata, ever since she came out of her house, had been rather... different. She was bothered by the laugh that came to her, on her birthday, yesterday. Something in the laugh was so familiar, yet it also felt like it needed the need to be heard once again. And at the same time she was worried how Naruto would react. During Pain's attack, she had confessed that she was in love with him, she felt that the heavy burden upon her was lifted, but now, a much more, and heavier feeling was weighing her down. It was Naruto-kun's response. Hanabi, who was quite annoyed she still hadn't snapped out of her gaze, distracted her...

"Oi, nee-chan, are you alright?" Hanabi asked

"H-Hai." Hinata answered and was nervous under Hanabi's scrutinizing eyes...

"Hn. You're lying, aren't you?" Hanabi said with a smirk...

"Wha- I am not lying, I'm fine really." Hinata said in an outburst...

"Alright. Where are we going anyway?" Hanabi said, letting her off...

"We are going to Kiba-kun and Shino-kun."

"Why?"

"I'm just going to hang out with them, why, do you want to come?"

"Sure."

Meanwhile Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi passed by them. They saw the two and decided to say hi...

"Oi, Hina-nee-chan, how are you today?" Konohamaru said with a grin on his face...

"Oh, Konohamaru, so nice to see you." Hinata replied acknowledging their presence...

"Hehehe, very funny Konohamaru. Sorry about the disturbance Hinata-nee-chan and Hanabi-chan, but he just can't stop stalking you." Moegi said to Hanabi, which caused her to blush and Hinata smirk. Looks like her sister has an admirer, but someone called out to them...

"Oi, Hinata, what took you guys so long?"

"Arff!"

**And there you go! Yes, this story is on HIATUS and yes I am re-writing it.**

**Please review and tell me what you think! **** I will be re-writing the chapters one by one so sorry if it will take too long!**

**hpnarutardsjedipirate1234 **


	2. My reason is half of what you said

**HI guyz! Whew, it has been a very busy week for me right now. First off, I have an elocution oral recitation for the class on Filipino at Wednesday, second on Friday... I have a role play for entrepreneurship class, a reporting for Christian Humanism and a sales talk project for English. Did I mention that I have to change clothes from my uniform to a costume for Entrepreneurship, Filipino and English! Ugh, it's so exhausting... talk about three wardrobe changes in one day at school.**

**Anyway here I am blabbing about school life, not even caring about some of my subjects. So once again I am here to present to you another rewritten chapter for "Clash of Fate". Hope you guys like it! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: P.S. I don't own NARUTO**

Chapter 2:

_Recap_

"_Oi, Hina-nee-chan, how are you today?" Konohamaru said with a grin on his face..._

"_Oh, Konohamaru, so nice to see you." Hinata replied acknowledging their presence..._

"_Hehehe, very funny Konohamaru. Sorry about the disturbance Hinata-nee-chan and Hanabi-chan, but he just can't stop stalking you." Moegi said to Hanabi, which caused her to blush and Hinata smirk. Looks like her sister has an admirer, but someone called out to them..._

"_Oi, Hinata, what took you guys so long?"_

"_Arff!"_

_End of recap_

Hinata and the others turn around and found three figures coming close to them. They wore their usual ninja attire, and were very excited to go out of the streets of Konoha and have a little adventure out of the village walls. They were two teenage boys and one bear-sized dog. The one with brown hair, red triangles on each side of his face and was accompanied by the dog was to approach first, and the one that wore goggles that were very dark that you can't see the eyes already, trailed after them. Hinata was the first to break the silence...

"Oh, hi Kiba-kun, Akamaru and Shino-kun. Sorry if we took so long to get here." Hinata said apologetically.

"It's alright Hinata." Kiba said with a grin spread across his face, Hanabi, who was curious why they were such in a hurry, butted in with their conversation...

"So... where are you guys going anyway?" she looked from Hinata, to Kiba and Akamaru... then finally to Shino, who have been quiet all the time since they arrived, and wondered if he was just dragged here by Kiba...

"To the forest." Shino said to her, and their eyes all glinted with excitement... so that's why they were in such a hurry

3

He knew he couldn't do it alone... but he could always leave and make Suigetsu and Karin go out, unknown to him... Suigetsu was thinking about the very same thing about him and Karin. Looks like they have their own plans for Karin and her Mr. Right, but if there is one thing they would agree on... it was that Uchiha Sasuke was not Mr. Right... to lots of girls, sigh, they sometimes just wish Sasuke would just find a girl, settle down and rebuild his clan. Little did Akatsuki know, they never wanted another great shinobi war; and this war... was all happening because of Sasuke? But save it all for later, first they have to get over their little dilemma first; Juugo was the first to make the move...

"Come on Suigetsu; trust me it would be fun messing with Karin." He said cooing him convincingly...

"Fine Juugo, I'll help you, just for one CONDITION... do you want to know what?" he said facing Juugo with arms crossed over his chest... Juugo just stared, but replied...

"Just tell me the condition."

"I'll be the one whose gonna pull all the pranks on Karin." He stated, and Juugo was outraged...

"NO WAY am I going to let you have all the planning and the pranks stuff on her." He said with a frown on his face...

"If you will not let me do it then... I WILL NOT HELP YOYU." Suigetsu said hoping that Juugo would beg once again, but we don't always get what we want in life...

"Alright with me." Juugo replied him, realizing it would just be bothersome if he would let him help him on matchmaking Karin with him...

'_Hmmm… not going as planned no worries anyway, I have just got the plan' _Suigetsu thought

"Fine with me also 'cause I'm not the one whose gonna be beaten up if he got caught and boy I'll tell you she's a tiger and lion mixed up if she's angry… probably like all the Akatsuki members combined" Suigetsu said while in his mind he said _'Though I know that is not true but I know he will fall for my plan'. _Unknown to him, since he was closing his eyes, Juugo saw through his plan, and laughed inside his mind... looks like they were very stubborn matchmakers, he decided to just play along and put up a horrified look on his face. Suigetsu then looked at Juugo with a smirk on his face.

"Fine, you'll do all the pranks." Juugo said with a voice like you-win voice, someone from the background was suddenly screaming his name…

'_Speaking of the devil wears a Prada…' _he just rolled his eyes…

"Oi, Juugo!"

"Oi, Karin, I am right over here!" he said in a frustrated voice…

3

When they have reached the forest, they notice that they really have nothing to do out here. Kiba was looking at Shino, it was him who had suggested the idea, and figured he knows why. He looked around and thought that he might have missed the real idea and thought that everyone knew what they were going to do in their little forest trip. He saw them still not doing anything just walking; he spared a glance at Shino, and saw him doing one of his family's secret jutsu…

"So Shino, why are we even here anyway?" Kiba asked him, rubbing Akamaru behind his ears…

"To explore and find some new bugs that might be good at tracking and attacking at the same time." Shino said, as he continued to do his family's secret technique, all eyes were already on him. Kiba then added…

"So you heard about, Sakura needing my help to track Sasuke down, and decided to help me?" Kiba said, semi closing his eyes of sadness… because of Sasuke, Konoha was in a wreck…

"Yes because we are comrades and should be helping one another, which is half of my reason" Shino responded still doing what he was doing a while ago …

"What is the other half Shino-kun?" Hinata asked, quite interested what was Shino's other reason…

"To improve, and add the Aburame Clan's insects."

The others were amazed that the Aburame Clan still needed to add their collection of insects in fact; their insects looked like it was the best insect already in the whole wide world! But then again this is the Aburame Clan you're talking about and you might never know, there might be more insects better than theirs.

Meanwhile when they were still talking in the forest, they never knew that someone was watching them. If they did… they would have panicked…

3

Karin approached them and somehow knew they were talking since they were facing each other and were glaring at each other a while ago when she came. Looks like they had a disagreement, she decided to join them in their conversation, hoping it has something to do where **Sasuke-kun **is… unfortunately for her, that wasn't the case…

"What are you guys talking over here?"

"None of your business."Juugo said, clearly annoyed and determined to get rid of her quickly, she just frowned at him, holding a fist against him over her breast…

"Fine, I'll let you go this time 'cause I have something to ask you. And it's about-"but was cut off when Suigetsu suddenly said, which annoyed her to the extreme…

"Oh, let me guess, about a guy, and where he is, and the name is Sasuke." Suigetsu said with a smirk, knowing that he was right…

"How'd you know?" Karin shouted clearly flustered, she didn't know she was that obvious around these two, sure she kept on asking where Sasuke was from Juugo, and when Sasuke and her were alone she would flirt with him, but not once did she recall, doing anything about it around Suigetsu, since he always ruins her plan…

"Please Karin it's pretty obvious already. I can tell for the look in your eyes." He said as he laid his head back down trying to get to sleep, she was really, _really _annoying…

"So, do you guys know where he is?" she asked hastily…

"No." the boys said in unison, when suddenly…

'_Crack'_

3

He watched them in separate ways, his white side watched over the three of them, while his black side watched over Sasuke. He was ordered to observe and report if anything happened between them, and what he saw was clearly useless, on his white side that is, they were just blabbing about their love interests… especially Karin.

But on his black side was completely interesting, yesterday, Sasuke stopped by the Hyuga Manor. He didn't know why, but he made sure he wasn't noticed by Sasuke. But the young avenger's senses grew sharp over the times that had passed by, and noticed him…

_**Flashback**_

_He was silently drew near to take a better look on what Sasuke was looking at inside the Hyuga Manor, and he stopped by a particular room, he saw a girl laying on the bed fast asleep, just when he was about to leave… he spoke to him…_

"_What are you doing here… Zetsu?" Sasuke inquire, tilting his head a bit to look at him with emotionless eyes, he faces him again and replied…_

"_I was sent here to check up on you."_

"_I am not a little boy to be followed wherever I go. Tell Madara that." He said focusing again on the girl inside the room…_

"_You are quite disrespectful to your elders, Sasuke." He said politely, Sasuke just stared at him, and continued to watch the girl, he was curious..._

"_Aren't you gonna tell me who that girl is? Sasuke?" he asked, but Sasuke just ignored him…_

"_Who is she?" he asked again, Sasuke spared him a look and returned his gaze on her…_

"_She is Hyuga… Hinata." Sasuke replied, and he sunk back into the ground to be united with his other side again_

_**End of flashback**_

Now he was shadowing Sasuke follow some ninjas from Konoha, and with them was the girl he was spying on last night…

He decided it was time to report back to Madara, and he met up with his other side again to remix their observations and report to Madara, he saw it and they combined… together, they sunk down together to the ground…

Madara was seating down in front of the table waiting for Zetsu to return, just when he was about to leave, Zetsu slowly sprung up the table. He could really creep him out whenever he comes around with that ability of his. He sat back down and relaxed. He continued to stare at him through his mask. Zetsu was readying himself and recalling what important things he have observed, he waited until he was ready to tell him other important stuff…

"Karin was successfully freed from the prison. Konoha Anbu was not alerted, looks like they have done it silently." The white said, he nodded and turned to the black one…

"Sasuke did nothing else but watch Konoha and its ninjas… demo-"Zetsu paused a while, Madara leaned forward quite interested on Sasuke's case…

"He told me he doesn't want to be followed; he was also watching _someone_… a girl, to be precise." He leaned more, he wanted to know who this was, if Sasuke was shadowing _this _girl, she might be important to the plan… if not it, then important for him…she could be the one to help Sasuke rebuild their clan…

"Who is this _girl_?" he inquired

"She is from a prestigious clan of Konoha, from the Hyuga clan. From what I can tell… she is from the main branch." Madara leaned in more closely, looks like she was pretty important…

"Her _name _Zetsu, who is _she_?" Madara said with slight venom in his voice…

"Hyuga… Hinata, the first born of the Hyuga's current head, the heiress to the clan." Madara was grinning widely now…

**To be continued…**

**There you go! Hope you like it and please review! **

**hpnarutardsjedipirate1234**


	3. Be careful with the Hyugas

**HI guys this is me, this is real! I am trying to renovate the other chapters though... so be careful for falling debris! (Hammer and nail sounds at the back)**

**Anyhow... this is another re-written chapter for Clash of Fate! Hope you guys like it! I am planning to somehow write another re-written chapter for every week! Just to make it faster, I'm also planning to have some chapters of "The Job" be re-written, hope you guys like this chapter again...**

**Disclaimer: as much as I hate to admit... I (sob)... don't (sob)... own (sob)... NARUTO (bucket of tears)! D: (ToT)**

Chapter 3:

_Recap_

"_Karin was successfully freed from the prison. Konoha Anbu was not alerted, looks like they have done it silently." The white said, he nodded and turned to the black one…_

"_Sasuke did nothing else but watch Konoha and its ninjas… demo-"Zetsu paused a while, Madara leaned forward quite interested on Sasuke's case…_

"_He told me he doesn't want to be followed; he was also watching someone… a girl, to be precise." He leaned more, he wanted to know who this was, if Sasuke was shadowing this girl, she might be important to the plan… if not it, then important for him…she could be the one to help Sasuke rebuild their clan…_

"_Who is this girl?" he inquired_

"_She is from a prestigious clan of Konoha, from the Hyuga clan. From what I can tell… she is from the main branch." Madara leaned in more closely, looks like she was pretty important…_

"_Her name Zetsu, who is she?" Madara said with slight venom in his voice…_

"_Hyuga… Hinata, the first born of the Hyuga's current head, the heiress to the clan." Madara was grinning widely now…_

_End of recap_

Zetsu knows... at the back of that mask... Madara was already grinning. He knew Madara was planning about something. Madara leaned back on his chair, and rested his head with his right arm. If Sasuke was interested on this girl... she might be very catchy, very... significant and very... important. He was laughing to himself. Looks like Sasuke found the last peice of his plan. Sasuke...

Yes... Sasuke had everything to do with his plan. Now that Itachi was controlled now by Kabuto, he would not be able to get in the way... but, Kabuto has yet to erase all of those reincarnated corpse's emotions. A couple of corpses have disappeared already because of those so called... feelings. He was very much alive, yet he couldn't feel anything. Sasuke was very much alive too... but for his brother, he was just so... intense with the subject. He must make his heart stone cold. Very cold that no one... and absolutely no one could reheat it up again. He looked back at Zetsu who was waiting patiently...

"Go and follow Sasuke, and this _Hinata_." He ordered him, but Zetsu's white side responded...

"Demo, he doesn't want to be followed." He growled...

"Zetsu... if you wish to survive, then I suggest you follow my commands and not Sasuke's. Now go!" he ordered, and they reluctantly obliged...

He sunk back down on his chair, calming down a bit. Zetsu was growing more cautious around Sasuke. Was it because, Sasuke was so... different already? He knows. And he can sense it, just like everyone else can. Sasuke was going to be... his perfect tool. There was no way... that he would give Sasuke to that snake creep's assistant. He was so careless. Even if he did improve Orochimaru's jutsu, Sasuke could just kill him... if he wanted. They were very blinded by making his body, their other body. But he doesn't seem to know, he was also blinded by power.

3

Konohamaru had just stepped on a twig that had lain on the forest floor. Some of the birds fluttered off the tree branches and flew away and landed on farther trees. Everyone whipped their heads to face him...

"Shhh!"Everyone told Konohamaru

"Why, what's wrong if I just stepped on the stick?"Konohamaru asked, clearly oblivious why he was scolded by just stepping on a stick…

"You'll scare some bugs; you know some of the insects fly away when they hear noises."Shino simply replied. He walked towards Konohamaru and patted him on the head and resumed to search for some bugs…

"Hehehe, sorry." He said apologetically, while scratching his head sheepishly… Hanabi just shook her head to him, he blushed and turned around and mimicked Shino's actions…

3

Just when they heard the very same sound, birds have fluttered away, and rested on the trees away from them. They kept quiet, and were very cautious; Suigetsu held his sword and had gotten ready to swing it to the one that had made the sound. Juugo was already in a fighting stance, and was sort of getting his curse seal activate. Karin was keeping her senses keener, and could somehow detect chakras not far from them; they hid under the bushes and sat together…

"What was that?"Karin said to them

"Don't know." Juugo said as he shrugged his shoulders

"What about you Suigetsu?" Karin faced him, Suigetsu replied…

"Do I look like I know what happened?" both of them looked at him, down casted… he then said…

"Fine, I'll tell you what happened." All ears and eyes were on him, when he finally said…

"A stick was stepped on."Everyone had fallen anime style. Karin said to Suigetsu…

"Idiot, we know that already!"

"What? You asked what that was, then, I simply answered your question." He retorted, both sending electric currents to each other…

"Baka, you're being philosophical."Juugo said, and laid his head down in frustration…

Because of all the talking they didn't know that Hinata and the others were already far. As much as Sasuke wants to follow them more, he needed to remind them. If he wouldn't warn them, they could have blown up their cover…just at that time; Sasuke chose to reveal himself to Team Taka. Everyone was agitated, and looked around and found Sasuke. Karin was the most pleased among the three of them…

"It was a good thing that you didn't talk out loud." Sasuke complemented…

"Sasuke-kun, I was so worried about you! Did you get hurt or anything?" Karin exclaimed rushing over to him, putting her arms over his shoulder and hugged him, Sasuke was pretty annoyed by her already, why does Madara even need her? He was only doing this to get closer to Konoha and track down those elders…

"Get off, Karin." He said and walked, trying to get her strangling arms off of him…

"But I miss you so much!" she said and rub her cheeks against his; this time… he pushed her with force, glaring at her. She blushed looked down and backed away. Sasuke didn't try to hurt her, but she should have gotten the message that he didn't want to be molested by girls.

"It's a good thing you didn't made such noises. Next time, be more careful. You could have made more trouble than before." He said and began walking away. She stood up once again, forgetting the previous dilemma…

"Where are you going Sasuke-kun?" she asked him, he just looked behind him and turned back again, walking away…

"None of your business." He suddenly disappeared; Karin pouted and squatted on the forest floor. She muttered to herself…

"Sigh, he's probably shy around me. He's playing hard to get!" she squealed in delight, both guys looked at her like she was some sort of little girl that had just seen her favorite toy. They both sighed…

"Sorry to burst your bubble but…he's not playing." With that Juugo patted her shoulders, and both guys decided to go already, seeing red on her. Karin was flaring and couldn't help herself, so she broke down and blew their cover…

"JUUUUGOOOOO!" she yelled…

3

"JUUUUGOOOOO!" at hearing that, everyone turned around and birds began fluttering away again, Shino sighed. Looks like it would be a lot harder to find insects here if there were lots of interruption…

"Whoa! That must really be a mad girl." Konohamaru said and they all ran towards the spot. Although they really thought it wasn't important but it sounded suspicious. Why would anyone be outside the walls of Konoha and be strolling in the middle of the forest. But then again, they were too…

Sasuke had cursed under his breath when he heard Karin yell. He definitely need to get to them first before they do, if not… they'll be in trouble. Just as he was about to get past them, something grabbed him from behind, he glared at it… more like him.

'_What's he doing outside of the hideout?' _Sasuke thought…

"Ah, Sasuke… I was wondering how I can talk to you." He said

"And now isn't the time." He said and tried to run again, but he held him back with a firm grip…

"No- now _**is **_the time. You see, while they're out there trying to escape those Konoha ninjas, it'll give us the time to talk privately."

Sasuke stared at him, and his mask. He didn't really like him at all but… he's going to need him, if he wants to restore glory to his clan. He stopped, turned around and followed him for a while… this might be important, and it better be important or he'd just waste his time listening to some pointless talk. Madara gripped his shoulders tightly and had sat him down on a rock…

"Now how about if we start about _them._" He said and sat across him and, Sasuke started listening…

3

"Are you out of your mind?" Suigetsu said holding Karin's mouth with his hand…

"Yeah, if Sasuke's here right now he'd definitely hate you for blowing our cover!" Juugo stated holding Karin's hand and Karin was frozen…

"Huh?" both boys looked at each other then back to her, they were surprised as to why Karin had suddenly stopped, but then Suigetsu smirked getting the message…

"Oh! That's right, a big turn off on your point for getting Sasuke to like you." Suigetsu teased her…

"Oh!" Juugo said smirking,

"Juugo"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Could you check her pulse?"

"Sorry bro but… she's dead. I could barely think that her heart had _**stopped **_beating for Sasuke!" they both laughed

"That's right, because she always acted like he _**was **_her life!" they laughed again…

Unknown to them because of their laughs, Hinata and the others had gotten closer. As they had reached the place where they had heard the noise from they found three figures in front of them. As they had gotten closer, all three heads had looked at their way…

3

Sasuke had finished conversing with Madara and was rushing back already to where he had left them. He was hoping that they would have at least moved from one place to another to avoid being seen. When he had seen them he cursed under his breath, and saw Hinata…

He stopped and hid in the tree, masking his chakra. But one's thing for sure… things will end up badly…

**To be continued…**

**Well hope you guys like it! And I may not be able to update a re-written chapter every week. Just in case you are looking for a new re-written chapter. Once again Clash of Fate is being renovated, The Job under construction, Just another ordinary story is currently being planned, and Mixed up is… still on vacation, so on hold.**

**Bye and see you guys next time!**

**Finally it's summer time! :D**


	4. Here comes the war

**Hi guys, it's me again! Now this is another re-written chapter for Clash of Fate. Yeah, yeah, I know that I also edited the summary, but hey, I was still a kid back then and didn't quite know how to put my summary, because I suck at it and hopefully... not with writing stories, or chapters.**

**And once again ... I don't own... NARUTO! T-T**

Chapter 4:

_Recap_

"_Ah, Sasuke… I was wondering how I can talk to you." He said_

"_And now isn't the time." He said and tried to run again, but he held him back with a firm grip…_

"_No- now __**is **__the time. You see, while they're out there trying to escape those Konoha ninjas, it'll give us the time to talk privately." _

_Sasuke stared at him, and his mask. He didn't really like him at all but… he's going to need him, if he wants to restore glory to his clan. He stopped, turned around and followed him for a while… this might be important, and it better be important or he'd just waste his time listening to some pointless talk. Madara gripped his shoulders tightly and had sat him down on a rock…_

"_Now how about if we start about them." He said and sat across him and, Sasuke started listening…_

_3_

_Unknown to them because of their laughs, Hinata and the others had gotten closer. As they had reached the place where they had heard the noise from they found three figures in front of them. As they had gotten closer, all three heads had looked at their way…_

_3_

_Sasuke had finished conversing with Madara and was rushing back already to where he had left them. He was hoping that they would have at least moved from one place to another to avoid being seen. When he had seen them he cursed under his breath, and saw Hinata…_

_He stopped and hid in the tree, masking his chakra. But one's thing for sure… things will end up badly…_

_End of recap_

He was beyond pissed. The least they could do was move after the incident and yet he finds them on the very same spot…conversing with them. Later on they would ask questions… later on those questions will turn into suspicions.

3

"Uh… hi there." Suigetsu greeted waving, with a grin on his place…

"Um, nice day to you." Juugo said, not sure what to say and both boys looked at each other. Karin though was muffling to speak, yet both boys didn't notice her struggling…

"H-he-hello to you too." Hinata greeted not sure whether it was safe speaking to them. Karin now was extra struggling, and was finally notice so they let go of her…

"HI, um, sorry for interrupting your wonderful day, we'll just go now. Bye!" as they were about to leave, another question was thrown to them…

"Are you guys alright or lost or… anything?" Moegi asked eyeing them suspiciously. Sasuke on the tree was seeing red already, if they don't find the right answers to their questions or even leave quick after answering, they'll be in trouble… and he'll definitely be sighted with in Konoha…

"Huh? Oh, no, no… we are really fine so we'll be leaving right now! Come on guys!" as they turned once again, Shino wasn't convinced yet…

"What village are you guys from?" he asked

'_Shoot.' _Sasuke thought, they were in very big trouble…

"Um, why'd you ask?" she asked nervously, the boys were tongue tied, and she was the only one that could answer them directly. But they could tell from now that they are in very, very big trouble. And once Sasuke gets here… they're in more trouble with him.

"Just answer the question woman." Hanabi said, more like ordered…

"Yeah, she's right." Konohamaru supported, Moegi and Udon sweat dropped…

As they were struggling to find a name of a village, they didn't know that Sasuke was glaring at them already. He was looking time to time to Hinata, and knew she was somehow picking up on his chakra. Hinata knew this too and could feel a faint chakra nearby, she looked around, trying to see if there was someone following them from the village that's why it was quite familiar, yet she could see none…

"Ano… do you have anyone with you?" she asked them…

"Huh?" they looked clueless to what she was trying to say, and Sasuke was clenching his fists already…

'_Aren't they using their heads?' _he thought

As they were about to answer, Akamaru had suddenly sniffed in the air and run towards a particular tree, Sasuke cursed more…

'_Shoot, I forgot about the dog!'_

As Akamaru was growling at him he was glaring back and rubbing his temples. Kiba had started walking towards him and Akamaru already, and patted him at the head, but Akamaru was still growling, and he could somehow sense something familiar too, since he was too focused on the previous people, he might have missed this smell, and was sort of familiar… and dangerous

"What's up boy?" Kiba asked, and slowly looked up on the tree, he gulp nervously… his suspicions were correct, and they were in big trouble, they have to get out of this forest… and quick. Sasuke had sighed and looked at Kiba emotionlessly and stared at the taka (more like glared)…

"Surprise." Sasuke said icily, he really wasn't interested in fighting, yet he sounded like he was ready to kill already, Kiba had gulped again… taking a good distance away from him, dragging Akamaru too…

"Hey there, uh, long time no see, Hehehe… (Gulp)" Kiba said…

Sasuke jump down and leaned against the tree, waiting for them to talk. Taka was quivering already, or rather, Karin was. Suigetsu and Juugo just stood there and waited for someone to break the awkward silence…

"Well then… we'll be leaving!" Suigetsu said, but Juugo had grabbed him from behind. Sasuke spoke…

"So, you've decided to pay us a visit?" he stated

"Yes." Shino answered, and there it was again, a pregnant silence. No one dared to neither move nor speak for they were afraid that they will make matters worse. And once again Sasuke broke it…

"Hn." And then he turned around to leave, but Shino wasn't letting them leave yet. They had the avenger here already. Even if they know their chances of winning against him and bringing him back to Konoha, which was just nearby, was slim… the least they could do is… try, or rather slow him down, while he tries to warn the others…

"So how's your life in the rush lane, Sasuke?" he asked

"Hn." He didn't even stop, nor looked back. This wasn't the Sasuke they all remembered. This one before them was different. He was darker, and more mysterious than before. Hinata was looking at his retreating back, and decided to try and stop him…

"Are you happy with what you have now, Sasuke-kun?" Hinata asked him, he stopped in his tracks. Was he happy? No he wasn't. What does he have? He has nothing. That's all he could answer, yet he couldn't get himself to say it. So instead he turned around and looked in her eyes, those pearly, innocent, kind eyes. So different to his obsidian, emotionless, cold eyes…

"You don't know anything." Was what he answered

"Then tell us! So that we can help you." She pleaded

"Yeah, Sasuke. Just like what Hinata said. You can still come back!" Kiba backed up

"Arff!" Akamaru barked

He looked at them. They were team 8; team Kurenai, the eternal bonds. He couldn't possibly see why they want him back, 'cause he definitely didn't want to go back. But just by looking at her… a foreign feeling has made its way into him, yet he ignored it…

"I've forgotten how to laugh, love and live because of that village. And because of that village I've learned how to hate, destroy and kill others. Tell me one good reason why should I come back now that I'm ruined, swallowed by darkness." He said, slowly turning his Sharingan on…

"Because we believe that you belong with us." Hinata answered, he just looked at her again with crimson eyes, yet still emotionless. He closed his eyes and they were back to normal when he opened it. It was a good reason, he'd admit it, but not good enough…

"What are you doing here anyway Aburame, Inuzuka, Hyuga?" he asked instead…

"Ahem." Coughed Konohamaru

"And brats." He added

"Why you-"is what Konohamaru said but was cut off by Hinata…

"Hush Konohamaru!" she hissed

"But-"

"I said quiet." She repeated

"You're a wise one, Hyuga." Sasuke complemented…

"Hn, wise words also." Hanabi said rudely, Sasuke chuckled and shook his head. Hinata had frozen…

"Don't wear me thin, young one." He said. Hinata couldn't believe her ears… his chuckle was very similar, like it fitted with the laugh that was echoing in her head, but just mature, and has lesser emotion. She looked at Sasuke with shocked eyes, yet he wasn't looking at her, but her sister…

"Hanabi, yamete!" she scolded, but she continued…

"Who are you in my life anyway? You're a traitor, weak, just like your clan." Hanabi stated

"Hanabi!" she scolded again, but no one was listening to her anymore. Sasuke had activated his Sharingan already, but his head was facing down…

"I'll forgive you now, but the second time, no more holding back." He warned

"Like I'll be scared of you!" Hanabi said but continued on "You can't even face your enemies eye to eye! You can't even accept the fact that you're weaker than Naruto! Or even face your fear!"

'_Fear? What is it?' _he thought

"Well, do you know what it is?" he asked her, still not looking up…

"Yeah!" she answered

"Well, mind telling me it?"

"You're afraid to come back, only to find that you are really alone! You can't accept the fact that your clan can never be the way it was before, because your clan was weak-"but she hadn't finished yet, and Sasuke pinned her to the tree already, facing her with his new eyes, with his new… Sharingan.

"I warned you, I'm not gonna hold back anything." He said, and then the fight begins…

3

Zetsu was looking for Sasuke and complains…

"He tells us to follow Sasuke, and then he shows up to Sasuke. Sometimes I can never understand his actions." His white side complained

"Well then, let's get going shall we? They're about to start and I don't want to miss it." His black side suggested, so they sank back down and went to where the fight is happening…

**To be continued…**

**Hey, there you go I'm done! Well goodbye again, don't forget to leave reviews to "The Job", "Just another Ordinary Story", "Mixed up" and "Clash of Fate" (the rewritten chapters)**

**~hpnarutardsjedipirate1234~**


	5. Poisoned

**Another Re-written chapter for you**

Chapter 5:

_Recap _

"_I warned you, I'm not gonna hold back anything." He said, and then the fight begins…_

_3_

_Zetsu was looking for Sasuke and complains…_

"_He tells us to follow Sasuke, and then he shows up to Sasuke. Sometimes I can never understand his actions." His white side complained_

"_Well then, let's get going shall we? They're about to start and I don't want to miss it." His black side suggested, so they sank back down and went to where the fight is happening…_

_End of recap_

"So, does this mean we're having a fight?" Shino asked for assurance…

"Yeah… seems like it." Sasuke replied nonchalantly

"Well then, Akamaru and I ain't holding back either!" Kiba shouted

'_This is for you Naruto-kun' _Hinata thought

One by one they fought with their respective opponents. Sasuke decided to test Shino and his insects before he decides to fight with the Hyugas, Kiba decided to settle things with Juugo and his pesky squirrel friends. Hinata was distracted by Suigetsu, while Karin was stuck with Konohamaru, Udon, Moegi and Hanabi…

As Sasuke was testing Shino, he was getting quite interested and was inching to go all out on him already, so instead he picked up his pace… he attacked him on almost everywhere around him and Shino hardly had any time to react to his attacks. His insects block some of his attacks, similar to what Gaara's sand would usually do, but some of the hits from Sasuke still landed on him…

And with one swift kick from Sasuke, he flew to the tree and crashed right at it. As he slowly got up, Sasuke complemented him…

"You know, I never knew an Aburame was a worthy opponent." He smirked

"Easy… for ugh… you to say." He replied as he struggles to get up when Sasuke says…

"Why? Am I that fast for you?" and Sasuke charges to him again, Shino braced himself for the incoming barrage of attacks he was going to get…

3

The fight of the dog and squirrel wasn't going well either. With his rising anger, annoying squirrels, and Juugo's activated seal… he probably had no chance on winning but nothing was impossible. As he struggled to keep Akamaru's attention on the fight, he had to keep an eye as well for his opponent. Akamaru was getting more and more annoyed as the squirrels were wagging their tails at him, and somehow Kiba was hysterical…

Squirrels… aside from cats were one of its enemies. Though reasons are unknown why, he's pretty sure it has something to do with the tails of the two kinds. Juugo was getting more and more out of control, but somehow still manages himself and his desire to kill, after all Sasuke is with him.

As the growing battle seemed to prolong more and more among the two mammals, Akamaru couldn't contain itself anymore and ran away from his master's side...

Kiba turned around to go after him but Juugo blocked and attacked him with a string of punches…

"Grr! Arff!" Akamaru growled at the squirrels, Kiba pissed turned to face Juugo…

"Grr… what the heck did you say to those squirrels!" he demanded as he struggled to get out of his grip, Juugo just grinned at him…

"Why jealous of their tails?" Juugo said smirking

3

Getting stuck with four opponents were no good either…

"YOU LITTLE BRATS… FOUR AGINST ONE ISN'T FAIR!" Karin whined

"Stop whining kiddo!" Hanabi teased as she threw shurikens at Karin who dodge it luckily as Moegi was also throwing kunais on her other side…

As Konohamaru was busy preparing the things he needed, Udon was formulating a plan. As Karin went up and down then side to side, tossing and turning around as she dodge the following weapons headed her way on both sides, she managed to at least throw one last insult…

"You little BRATS!" she shouted, everyone else turned to face her…

The four kids had exchange looks, and back to her…

"Ne Konohamaru-san, I'm ready… shall we?" Udon asked him, he looked at Udon coolly and replied…

"Am I always?" as both guys started to charge at her, the girls let out a barrage of weapons…

3

He dodge and turned to water again and again… he just can't seem to get near her enough to be able to land an attack on her without risking even one of his chakra points to get blocked, and even if one of his attacks land there is a high risk that he just got hit without even knowing it did…

Hinata was very, very careful on him. She was picking up her pace to be able to hit him just one time. But what she didn't know is that someone else was watching her, even if he has some business to attend to…

(~L~)

Sasuke looked at her from the side of his eyes, and from his point of view she improved… a lot. And he knows she will improve more…

He watched her every move and everything else she does. He doesn't know why but he finds her intriguing. And whatever the cause is… he's determined to know why…

But right now, Suigetsu is getting quite impatient…

"Oi! You with the white eyes!" he called out to Hinata, who just stared at him…

"Do you even know who I am? Or even a clue of what I can do?" he asked her, she shooked her head…

"No, I don't, but one thing's for sure… You're no good in this village."

"You're right." So he straightened up and jumped away…

"You ready Karin?" he asked

"WHAT DO YOU THINK WATER BOY?" she replied irritated, he just sighed and turned to Juugo…

Sasuke got the message that they will use this moment to give one final attack on them, and prepared to leave, so with one last hit at Shino… he disappeared with knocking him down… Shino wasn't able to stand up for a while and stayed down, trying to regain his strength as fast as he can, before situations gets worse than it was. He knows that they will get away, so instead of being helpless… he decided to observe the others more… he was almost out of chakra too, with a bit of rest he might be able to regain some of the lost chakra.

Juugo saw Sasuke fleeing so he blocked Kiba and held him tight…

"Suigetsu!" he shouted, nudging him to hit the dog… Suigetsu got the message and rushed towards them and slammed Akamaru to a rock nearby…

"What-"but was distracted when he heard Akamaru wince in pain because of the rock. Forgetting that Juugo was there he rushed towards Akamaru, leaving the battle field. After that, Juugo rushed to Karin's side…

"Oi Karin, need any help?" Juugo asked her, Karin though turned to look at him with fiery eyes…

"YOU'RE LATE!" Karin replied, anger visibly seen on her face, Juugo just shrugged his shoulders and turned his back on her…

"Well, then no need to be so mad. Just got stuck up, sheesh." He said to her in whispers…

"Well, now that you're here handle these kids over here."

"Just a bunch of kids and you can't even handle them? What a loser. And I thought you wanted Sasuke to be impressed with you." Juugo said to himself, unknowingly that Karin heard his little rant. She then replied…

"Now be quiet while I focus my chakra on that girl over there!" Karin hissed at him, and he was taken aback…

"Why only _that _girl?" he asked, her…

"Be quiet!" she reprimanded, he just shrugged his shoulders, and continued on anyway. He looked towards his four opponents, and wondered who he should test first. He looked towards Hanabi, and wondered if Karin needed a bit of distraction since Hinata has sharp senses. He looked at Karin, and was concentrating already; he didn't even bother to ask…

**On Hinata's side**

Hinata had been sensing something quite surrounding her… more like a chakra, a trap or something. And she knows she must move fast. If her calculations are correct, the chakra was only focused on the location she's at; she could see Suigetsu just in front of her. And every time she tried to move away from her spot she was always blocked by a swing of his sword and lands back where she was originally am.

And unfortunate for her, the sky started grumbling thunder… indicating a heavy rainfall…

"Well… ain't this just my lucky day." Suigetsu said smirking, and the rain started falling…

**Back on Juugo's side**

"Oi kid!" everyone looked at him…

"Not you, the girl with the white eyes only." He demanded; Hanabi stepped forward with hands on her hips…

"What do you want?" she said haughtily…

"You, and me… fight." He said, activating his curse … Hanabi was shivering a bit…

Hinata though, was trapped as Suigetsu transformed himself into a puddle of water, and every time she tried to block even just one of his chakra points it gets blocked by his sword, and she got even more frantic when she saw Hanabi battling Juugo…

Karin wasn't yet finished though, and the others ran towards Hanabi to help her, but unfortunately… Juugo's so called uncontrollable thirst for murder was almost taking its toll on him. Hinata had to act quick…

Her fingers were already painful, and it was worse enough she can't be quick enough to block the sword…

'_Wait a minute!' _she thought _'I'm also a water element!'_ as the thought hit her she began focusing her chakra on her feet… Suigetsu was feeling quite dangerous now that Hinata stopped attacking him. He stopped to take a look at her.

Closed eyes…

Hands forming a seal…

But what he didn't notice was this… water moving upwards towards Hinata, enveloping her inside it. And since his body was fused together with some of the rain droplets, there was no doubt she had carried along with it some of his chakra points…

He gulped as soon as he noticed this and tried to jerk away from the water particles he was fused with but Hinata's chakra was so overwhelming that he was unable to do it…

Karin though was almost done with the jutsu control she had over it…

Hinata opened her eyes, and spot the nearest chakra point in her and hit it, causing Suigetsu's jutsu to be stopped and turn him back to normal laying on the ground, and with on last hit from her… Suigetsu was thrown across from her… but she was still on the perimeter of Karin's jutsu and the jutsu was complete already…

She turned around to run towards Hanabi, but it was too late when…

"DOKUGIRI (Poisoned Mist)!" only surrounding Hinata and making the mist bigger but was blocked by Shino's insects, so they used this as a diversion to escape. After regaining his strength from his fight with Sasuke, who eventually escaped, had gathered his insects back…

Only to find out that when Team Hawk escaped they found Hinata lying unconscious inside Shino's bugs, Hanabi panicked…

"Hinata-neechan!" they rushed towards her unconscious body…

Kiba placed her on top of Akamaru…

"We need to get her to the hospital fast!" Kiba said and they rushed back to the village…

When they arrived at the hospital, they found the rest of rookie nine, team guy and the 5 kages and their bodyguards in it…

"What happened?" Naruto was the first to respond…

"Not now Naruto. Sakura please help her quick, we think she's being poisoned." Shino said hurriedly as they placed her on the hospital bed…

"Right away." Sakura said urgently and with great concern for her friend…

Neji stepped forward and inspected a very tired and rugged looking Hanabi…

"What happened to you? Did you get into a fight again?" he asked her, she nodded…

"But this time it was with Sasuke and his team." She stated…

The Raikage's ears perked up at the mention of Sasuke's name…

"Did you say Sasuke?" he asked again for reassurance, and Naruto was glaring at him…

They nodded in reply…

"All of you and I are gonna have a little chat." He said to them…

Some of the villagers heard this and started talking, so many sharp ears picked it up and started spreading… even in the village's prison cells…

**Visitation Area**

"So this is the girl?" one of them said…

"Yeah, the Hyuga heiress." Said the other…

"Wow, she's a real beauty." Before they could talk any further…

"Visitation over guys!" the police on duty called out… and all the prisoners went back to their cells…

The prisoner though was pinned to a wall by his cellmate…

"Hey man, come on, I didn't do anything!" he said quivering with fear…

"I know." He said and took Hinata's picture…

"But I want this." And he went towards his bed and stared at her photo filed with lustful thoughts for her…

**There you go! Sorry for the looong wait, but hope it is worth it **

**Tell me if I'm improving anyway… next chapter will be re-written **

**Hope you, like it **


	6. Criminal on the loose!

**A new re-written chapter **

Chapter 6:

_Recap_

_As Sasuke was testing Shino, he was getting quite interested and was inching to go all out on him already, so instead he picked up his pace… he attacked him on almost everywhere around him and Shino hardly had any time to react to his attacks. His insects block some of his attacks, similar to what Gaara's sand would usually do, but some of the hits from Sasuke still landed on him…_

_(~_~)_

_He dodge and turned to water again and again… he just can't seem to get near her enough to be able to land an attack on her without risking even one of his chakra points to get blocked, and even if one of his attacks land there is a high risk that he just got hit without even knowing it did…_

_(~_~)_

_Sasuke looked at her from the side of his eyes, and from his point of view she improved… a lot. And he knows she will improve more…_

_He watched her every move and everything else she does. He doesn't know why but he finds her intriguing. And whatever the cause is… he's determined to know why… _

_(~_~)_

_They found Hinata lying unconscious inside Shino's bugs, Hanabi panicked…_

"_Hinata-neechan!" they rushed towards her unconscious body…_

_(~_~)_

_The prisoner though was pinned to a wall by his cellmate…_

"_Hey man, come on, I didn't do anything!" he said quivering with fear…_

"_I know." He said and took Hinata's picture…_

"_But I want this." And he went towards his bed and stared at her photo filled with lustful thoughts for her…_

_End of recap_

After for some while of running out of the perimeter, Team Taka finally found Sasuke. He was leaning against the tree, calmly. As they tried to rest something suddenly came out of the ground…

"My, my… you guys look so… exhausted. They might have put up quite a fight, ne?" he complemented them… Sasuke just glared at him…

"About time you showed up. I was getting quite irritated about you following us around." He retorted

"Now, now Sasuke-kun, Madara was just making sure you guys are alright," then he looked at Sasuke, "and still on our side." Sasuke just stared back, and started walking away.

"Don't wander off too far, Sasuke." He said warningly, and then Sasuke disappeared. With one last look on Taka, he sunk back down to the ground.

**Akatsuki's Headquarters**

Madara was waiting patiently for his ever faithful comrade…

'_Zetsu'_ something about him, is very special. He doesn't know what, but whatever it is, it is what makes him live after all these years. No matter how many clones, the white Zetsu can make, he seems to be fine. The way he can separate his body is outstanding. But most of all, is his loyalty, it is what draws him more and more to the young fella.

Just as he was thinking about this, Zetsu had appeared before him…

"Took you so long, so, what happened?" Madara asked...

"They won the fight." The white said…

"But they still need to improve." The black said…

Madara nodded…

"So where are they now?"He asked

"They have evacuated the place, and moved to somewhere farther from the leaf's territory." Madara nodded again…

"Demo, Madara-sama…" white said…

"Hmm?"

"Aren't they going to return yet?" Madara chuckled at the concern…

"They'll be fine. Besides… I doubt it if Sasuke would want to come back… just yet." Madara said… with a very wide smile, behind that mask of his.

3

Hinata was opening her eyes…

'_**Thump'**_

She could see Sakura and Ino on either side her, looking very frantic…

'_**Thump'**_

Their hands were glowing with green… healing chakras…

'_**Thump'**_

As she heard the constant thumping of her heart, only one thing was on her mind…

'_Sasuke'_

Yes, they were so close…

But he got away…

With that she lost consciousness...

**Outside of the E.R.**

Tsunade walked out of the room, and saw lots of sad faces…

"Well, good news. Hinata's condition is now stable." Everyone sighed with relief…

"However, she mostly inhaled the poison almost directly and-"Tsunade stopped…

"And what?" Neji asked

"She's in a comma right now. We don't know when she'll be waking up. But it's just for the time being until we can remove every bit of poison in her body. The dokugiri is a very powerful poison gas, and base on your team's encounter with Sasuke's… I'm guessing this ninja was an expert in chakra control that she was able to remove part of her chakra out of the body and convert it into poison." Tsunade finished, and once again… everyone was sad…

3

It was already nine o' clock in the evening. The guards were already patrolling outside of the prison walls. He wasn't yet done planning of what he was going to do. He then suddenly waited a bit more…

**Three hours later…**

He was whistling softly… very careful not to wake his cellmate. And in his luck… a guard happens to be checking up on them. The guard saw him, still awake. He called for his attention…

"Hey! You there, it time to sleep." He scolded him…

"Sorry boss, it just that I can't sleep." He replied…

"And why is that?" the guard asked him… he motioned for him to come near the bars…

Reluctant at first, he went near it anyway, which was a very, very big mistake…

When he finally got close enough… he got his head banged on the bar, then the criminal got the keys… opened the cell and closed it up again, then disappeared…

3 **Two Days after the escape**

At first, the light was blinding her. She didn't know what to think about, but all she saw was white. She looked at the side, and saw her sister sleeping beside her.

'_Why is Hanabi here?' _she thought, not yet remembering what really happened…

She tried to sit up, but then her sides had hurt. Then it had dawned upon her what happened before…

**Flashback**

_Just before she had tumbled down to the ground…_

_Beyond this poison gas…_

_She saw a pair of onyx black eyes… then her vision darkened…_

_The next thing she knew was that she was being carried through the forest and then she fell asleep, as she could hardly breathe…_

**End of Flashback**

"Han-ahh!" she said as she had felt the pain jolt up her sides as she had moved. Hanabi had woken up at the sound of her sister waking up…

"Hinata-neechan! Are you okay? Tell me where it hurts!" Hanabi panicked…

"I am fine Hanabi…you don't have to worry about me." She smiled at her little sister; Hanabi quieted down but knew it wasn't time to relax yet…

"Anyway, I'm sorry for waking you up." Hinata said apologetically…Hanabi just smiled…

"About time I wake up anyway, neechan." She winked at her sister…

After sometime, the door had opened to reveal a masked, grey-haired ninja. He was carrying his favorite book… as always. He then looked at the two young kunoichis before him. He smiled at them behind his mask…

"Well, nice to finally see you awake, Hinata-san." He greeted her…

"Good afternoon to both of you. How are you feeling Hinata?" he asked her…

"I'm fine, Kakashi-sensei."

"Why are you here anyway?" Hanabi asked him…

"I was sent here to check up on you guys to see if you were already awake, after these two days." Kakashi said…

"I have been in a comma? For two days?" she said in disbelief…

"No one blames you, Hinata. Actually your recovery was quite impressive, because poison mist was not just any other ordinary jutsu. Its poison can be deadly if you weren't able to reach the hospital fast, especially after inhaling too much of it." Kakashi reasoned out… hoping to lessen her depression…

"Well, then… Kakashi-sensei… may I ask you one question?" Hanabi finally spoke after a few minutes of silence…

"What are you here for then?" Kakashi then had a serious look on his eyes. He pocketed his book and finally spoke to them…

"Well, the Hokage had sent me here to check up on you guys, as I have mentioned earlier. And as you also know, I am the teacher of team 7." They knew why Kakashi was here. He was here to investigate their encounter on Sasuke, two days ago…

"As their sensei, I am held responsible for them… and so I am also responsible for Sasuke. He was- ie, he is one of my precious students that I have vowed to protect, ever since I first met them. And I am not losing hope, like Naruto, and Sakura… that Sasuke will eventually return… to this village, alive."

Hinata's eyes widened…

'_Alive? What does he mean by that?' _she looked at Kakashi, and he nodded…

"If it cannot be help… I'm afraid they are going to kill him." He looked down on the floor, trying to think of a different subject…

Hanabi then looked at her sister, she was on the verge of crying over someone not meant to be cried over for, for he was too cold hearted. And she saw team Kakashi trying to do the impossible that is to bring Sasuke back, which was what they have been doing for the past two and a half years. What was so special in him, that he had such an effect on people? What was something he had that these people weren't letting go of him? And she knew… if she was one of them… she would have just let him be… he was just one, over millions of people…

'_He is just one person. Not even one ant could make a change, what's so special about him?' _Hanabi thought and the silent tension was broken when someone had knocked on the door…

'_Knock, knock'_

"Yes, what can I do for you miss?" Kakashi asked the nurse as he opened the door…

"I was just here to check up on Hyuga-san." The nurse stated and he let her in…

"Ah… Hyuga- san, I see you are already awake. Okay if you would just sign these papers then you are free to go." She handed her a pen and the board with the papers, Hinata signed it and handed it back to her.

After packing her stuff, they finally left the hospital. Kakashi had been silent for a while ever since the conversation in the hospital room about them killing Sasuke if they have to do so, but suddenly he broke the silence…

"So… how did you encounter Sasuke?" Kakashi asked them…

"We were at the forest looking for an insect and then we saw his _**comrades**_ that he doesn't consider as one…back to the story… we were talking to them then Akamaru barked at the tree, Kiba looked up and saw him." Hanabi answered him…

"Thank you, Hanabi. But what I can't understand is why you have to fight. He could have just ran away and left them… but he didn't." Kakashi said…

'_Maybe there is still hope for him then.' _He thought to himself

"Um, we are so sorry about that Kakashi-sensei, but it was all Hanabi's doing… and mine. If I had just controlled Hanabi then maybe we would have not-"but she hadn't finished her reasoning, when an Anbu had walked up to them…

"Kakashi-senpai, could I talk to you for a moment?" the Anbu said…

"Sure. What is it?"

"A prisoner had escaped from the Konoha jail. Just two days ago."

"Why weren't we notified earlier?"

"No one was near the cell of this prisoner, and hardly had any visitors… this prisoner was also in solitude. He got the keys to the chains that were sucking his chakra away that's why he was able to escape. The guard was found dead." The Anbu finally said…

Kakashi just stood there with a stern look…

"Do you know the identity of this man?" he asked, the Anbu gave him a folder…

"Everything in that folder is the information about this man. Please catch him if you see him." Then they left…

3

Sasuke was looking around, trying to find anything unusual. By now, he would go around the perimeter exploring, wondering… and thinking about something. But the problem was...

He looked below the tree he was standing on…

The three of them were still sleeping. Quite peacefully he might add. He jumped down the tree and landed quietly. He walked towards them slowly. He untied his blade wrapped around him, and had shook them awake, by tugging on their sleeves with the sword…

"Oi, Juugo, Suigetsu, Karin. Wake up." He demanded…

They had woken up at the sound of his voice and sat up. Sasuke then tapped Karin's shoulder with his blade…

"Hmm?" she said…

"Can you sense anything?" he asked her. Karin started feeling around her… so far… there was no one she can sense near them…

"No… no one else but us." She finally answered, he nodded…

Then he walked away from them…

"What's up with him?" Suigetsu asked them, they just shrugged their shoulders and stood up, while Suigetsu was just laying there on the ground…

"I think he's just concerned." Juugo said…

"Pfft… Sasuke? Concerned? Are you joking?" Suigetsu said in disbelief…

"Well, after all… we guys are a team, right?"

"If I hear that word out of Sasuke's lips then… Hell yeah, I'm celebrating." Suigetsu said jokingly…

"Hey! Let me join your conversation!" Karin demanded as she was feeling quite out of place. They boys looked towards her, and then ignored her again. She flared with anger as she saw them ignore her, so she demanded the attention again…

"Urusei Karin!" they both said as she was getting quite annoying, finally giving up, she sat back down on the ground and thought that listening to them was better than being alone or ignored like you are not there.

After sometime walking around the area, he decided to return back to the camp. When he arrived all eyes were on him… he just stared back at them.

"Oi Sasuke, what do you think our relationship is?" Juugo asked, quite intrigued…

The others were also interested so they all looked at Sasuke…

Sasuke's bangs had covered his eyes and he had murmured something. They leaned in closer and listened intently… but still nothing. All there was is a pregnant silence and tension surrounding them. Sasuke turned around to leave, but they didn't fail to hear the single word they've been longing to hear from him ever since…

'_Team'_…

And with that he left them… rejoicing.

"Yahoo! Let us celebrate!" Suigetsu said, jumping up from the ground, while both of them only agreed…

3

As they have left the hospital, they were getting kind of hungry too. They spotted a nearby restaurant and decided to stop there for a while. As they walked in, Kakashi was reading the folder the Anbu had given him.

The criminal's name was Tsukiyo Hashimi. He came from the clan of Tsukiyo specializes of chakra control, who… if you would trace them back to their history, was one of the original founders of medical jutsus. They also specialize in hiding their chakras. His case was frustrated murder, and rape.

This was turning out as a more complicated case since he was just recently captured over two months ago. But before he worries about the present dilemma he has, he took out something from his pocket…

His favorite book… _**Icha Icha Paradise**_. Hanabi just rolled her eyes at sight of seeing the Jounin fancying the perverted book. As he flipped the pages waiting for their order, Hinata couldn't help but feel quite uncomfortable…

"Um, ano, Kakashi-sensei, could I go to the ladies room for a while?" she asked the masked sensei, who just nodded, never taking his eyes away from the book…

She stood up and made her way to the comfort room. She was also quite sensing ever since she went out of the hospital, a foreign aura was somewhat following them. But since Kakashi was never able to mention it, she thought she was just imagining it.

She turned the faucet on and tried to wash her face. She was feeling somewhat down. She was so close on getting to Sasuke and yet they still lost. She needs to improve more. And that was what worried her the most. Because no matter how hard she had tried, she was never good enough in fights. She was always the needed to be rescued.

She heard the door open but, didn't even bother to look up. She just kept her head down trying to think of something else. Then suddenly, she was utterly shocked when there was a kunai pointed to her throat…

"Konnichiwa… Hyuga-hime." Someone said…

She looked up and saw that it was a boy. She should have been paying more attention. This was the very reason why she was always unfortunate. She looked at the door and saw that it was locked…

'_Oh great! Now I'm locked inside a ladies' room with a psychotic guy!' _she thought…

"Who are you?" she finally asked…

"Your worst nightmare." Then he knocked her out…

But before completely passing out, her sub consciousness had suddenly remembered something…

A voice of a young boy…

"_You'll be a great and strong woman someday…Hinata-hime." _

And then she heard it again…

His laugh…

Then all she saw was pitch black…no more… no less. She was captured, yet again.

**^o^**

**There you go! Sorry for the looong wait, but hope it is worth it **

**Next time, chapter seven will be uploaded, but… re-written. Exams are coming and I still have not started studying! "-_-**

**wish me luck minna-san! :D**


	7. The Big Question to ask yourself

Chapter 7:

_Recap _

_After for some while of running out of the perimeter, Team Taka finally found Sasuke. He was leaning against the tree, calmly. As they tried to rest something suddenly came out of the ground…_

"_My, my… you guys look so… exhausted. They might have put up quite a fight, ne?" he complemented them… Sasuke just glared at him…_

"_About time you showed up. I was getting quite irritated about you following us around." He retorted_

"_Now, now Sasuke-kun, Madara was just making sure you guys are alright," then he looked at Sasuke, "and still on our side." Sasuke just stared back, and started walking away._

"_Don't wander off too far, Sasuke." He said_

_(~_~)_

"_They'll be fine. Besides… I doubt it if Sasuke would want to come back… just yet." Madara said… with a very wide smile, behind that mask of his._

_(~_~)_

"_We were at the forest looking for an insect and then we saw his __**comrades**__ that he doesn't consider as one…back to the story… we were talking to them then Akamaru barked at the tree, Kiba looked up and saw him." Hanabi answered him…_

"_Thank you, Hanabi. But what I can't understand is why you have to fight. He could have just ran away and left them… but he didn't." Kakashi said…_

'_Maybe there is still hope for him then.' He thought to himself_

_(~_~)_

"_Who are you?" she finally asked…_

"_Your worst nightmare." Then he knocked her out…_

_But before completely passing out, her sub consciousness had suddenly remembered something…_

_A voice of a young boy…_

"_You'll be a great and strong woman someday…Hinata-hime." _

_And then she heard it again…_

_His laugh…_

_Then all she saw was pitch black…no more… no less. She was captured, yet again._

_End of Recap_

Kakashi and Hanabi were sitting at the restaurant waiting for their order. Few minutes passed, the order has arrived and yet she still has not come back. Hanabi was getting kind of worried.

'_What if Hinata-neechan fainted at the restroom? What if she was still in pain or the poison's still-'_but her worried thoughts were interrupted by Kakashi. He noticed Hanabi's tense posture. He could hear her cries from her breathing patterns. He could see very clearly from her tight-fisted hands she was dead worried about her sister.

"Why don't you go check up on your sister? She might be hungry right now. Remember, she hasn't woken up or rather eaten for two days." Kakashi said with a smile… but he knows it is not like Hinata to make everyone feel so worried about her. Even if she did get into a situation, it would not be good for him to just go inside a girl's comfort room, who knows what thoughts might get inside his head like…

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei, I will go and check up on her." Hanabi said and stood up realizing that if she was really that worried, why she wouldn't just go to her sister. Her father's hard attitude was really rubbing on her, bit by bit.

She went to look in the comfort room, and she was surprised on what she saw…

**Konoha's hospital**

The air was tense around the lobby, because of that people tried to avoid them. They saw they were exceptional ninjas, and they were having a very, very, serious talk.

Naruto and Sakura were facing each other. None of them moved and inch. The rest was around them, waiting to hear what they had to say to each other. Waiting to hear about what had happened the day the team Kakashi was reunited, but again broken. Naruto was the one to speak first…

"Doushite? Sakura-chan, why did you lie to me?"

"I would never tell that kind of a lie Naruto." Sakura replied still looking down…

"But you just did! You told me something that was meant for Sasuke-"

"It wasn't a lie!" Sakura said in an outburst…

They were all shocked, Sakura was now crying. Tears wouldn't stop from flowing.

"Everything I told you was the truth! I just realized it now! You were the one that makes me happy, you were the one I can always count on. You were my light Naruto! And yet I was just there… pulling you down… giving you all my pain… that day I promised I would end it, yet I couldn't bring myself to do it, there was still that faint ray of hope… our tomodachi, Sasuke-kun, would still return to us." She finished, and everyone there was just astounded with Sakura's release of her thoughts.

Naruto could just stand there, with a mixture of happiness, sorrow, and guilt. Happy, he was happy, that all his chasing around Sakura has finally paid off. Sorrow, he was pained to see that only a few people would still believe Sasuke could return, his friend, who was once everyone's idol, is now everyone's most wanted criminal. Guilt, yes, he was guilty, for he does not know what to say to Hinata, it would be such a hard blow on her.

"Sakura…" Ino was the one to speak after that she approached Sakura then hugged her…

"Baka Sakura, I thought you were the smartest person amongst us. But then again, Shikamaru was always one step ahead of your brain. Demo, you need not to shoulder that feeling anymore, we're here we are yours, Naruto's, and Sasuke-kun's friends." She smiled at Sakura. For the first time, Sakura had seen Ino's sincere smiled again after many years. Ino was her first friend, she couldn't forget that, and without second thoughts she pulled Ino into a tight hug.

"Ino's right Sakura-chan, demo, you must be forgetting my nindo." Naruto said with a smile and his nice guy pose, "I don't go back on my word, believe it!"

"Hey, I have a suggestion," Shino said, "Why don't we go visit Hinata?"

**Restaurant**

'_Slam'_

Hanabi had opened each cubicle door by force. Her sister wasn't there, then where could she have gone. They never saw her go out. Then where'd she gone? Then, something in the corner of her eyes got her attention.

_Blood_

There was blood on the window of the comfort room, and she knows, even Kakashi could have gone through it, so she was down to only one choice…

Her sister was abducted… but who, why, where, and how was the question.

Her sister never screamed for help, and then she possibly was threatened or knocked out. Then they probably went through the window to not get noticed, and probably she was wounded somehow on the sharp edge. She was probably abducted by a cloud-nin again, but the Raikage's here, they wouldn't act on it yet… so it probably was an s-class criminal. Sasuke? Not a chance. But then who… her mind was racing now, and she ran out of the CR. She found Kakashi, Naruto and the others already there, but she just couldn't hold it anymore…

"Hinata-neechan is gone!"

**Konoha's Forest**

Meanwhile, team taka was relaxing while they still weren't summoned to return. Recalling their latest fight, they had quite a good laugh… Sasuke wasn't paying any attention to them at the time, and wasn't enjoying even if he was…

"Hahaha, I couldn't help but remember that last fight we had!" Suigetsu shared,

"Besides, she seemed a better opponent than you Karin! She had quite a skill, and if I were to choose which among you would last the longest in a fight, I would pick her! Too, bad I didn't know her name." he sighed…

"Oh really? Wasn't I the reason she was defeated and we escaped? Are you really that thick-headed?" Karin rebuttal with Suigetsu…

"Oi! I fought with her most! Besides she was distracted, so minus points for you."

"And I fought four opponents!"

"And they were just kids!"

"Are you trying to start a fight with me?" they both said sending currents to each other…

"Hinata." They both were shocked…

"Who?" Suigetsu said, not quite getting why Sasuke suddenly blurted out a name, everyone too was exchanging looks with each other…

"Her name is… Hinata." Sasuke finally said, and then everyone was surprised as Sasuke turned around to leave…

"Be careful this time." Those were his last words, and team Taka was left there surprised…

"Ne, what do you think Sasuke-kun's up to?" Karin asked them, they just shrugged…

"Well then, now I know her name, and looks like your little Sasuke-kun is quite attached to her." Suigetsu said teasingly, which made Karin angry again and they continued to fight...

Juugo on the other hand was just there watching them fight. He looked back to the trail where Sasuke had left and decided to follow him, but then suddenly Karin and Suigetsu's fight was getting quite intense, he just tried to stop them, at least…

**With Sasuke**

He was walking there all alone in the forest. They were a pretty good distance very far from the gates of Konoha, but still within its boundaries. He sat up on the tree and tried to think of something else, but his mind cannot help but wander off to his talk with Madara…

_**Flashback**_

_Sasuke had cursed under his breath when he heard Karin yell. He definitely need to get to them first before they do, if not… they'll be in trouble. Just as he was about to get past them, something grabbed him from behind, he glared at it… more like him._

'_What's he doing outside of the hideout?' Sasuke thought…_

"_Ah, Sasuke… I was wondering how I can talk to you." He said_

"_And now isn't the time." He said and tried to run again, but he held him back with a firm grip…_

"_No- now __**is **__the time. You see, while they're out there trying to escape those Konoha ninjas, it'll give us the time to talk privately." _

_Sasuke stared at him, and his mask. He didn't really like him at all but… he's going to need him, if he wants to restore glory to his clan. He stopped, turned around and followed him for a while… this might be important, and it better be important or he'd just waste his time listening to some pointless talk. Madara gripped his shoulders tightly and had sat him down on a rock…_

"_Now how about if we start about them." He said and sat across him and, Sasuke started listening…_

"_Now what?" Sasuke said finally listening…_

"_I knew that'd get your attention. Listen, the more we will let them live, the more they can manipulate people… like how they did to your brother." Sasuke clenched his fists… he knew that already…_

"_And?" he asked…_

"_You wouldn't want others now going on the same way you did now, would you?" Madara finally stated..._

"_What do you mean?" Sasuke was now giving his full attention…_

"_As you know, the Uchiha clan isn't the only clan that has a pretty good reputation inside the village. There is also the… Hyuga Clan." Sasuke stared at him, he didn't get a thing what he was trying to say, but he knew about good reputation…_

"_The Hyugas would never betray the village; they're stubbornly loyal to that ridiculous village." Sasuke snorted…_

"_You don't have to plot a coup d' 'etat on the village to impose a threat on the village elders. The Hyuga clan is growing more powerful inside that village, and that alone can overthrow them."_

"_Even so, the Hyugas are too skilled. No one could assassinate their whole clan."_

"_Then what about getting one of them betrays them? And ask help from others? Won't that be such a blow to them?" Sasuke now glared…_

"_None of them will-"_

"_How about Hyuga Hinata?" Sasuke was now surprised…_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Wasn't she always their laughing stock? She was the weakest amongst them, yet she endured it. What if the elders make up such a story that Hyugas were planning to destroy Konoha? Hmm? Ever thought of that, she would do anything to protect that village from her family… the same thing Itachi did."_

"_Enough! Just what are you trying to prove from this?" Sasuke exclaimed…_

"_Even others can be affected; by these elders Konoha has… anyone could be a victim of their schemes… anyone including her."_

_Sasuke just stood there with his bangs covering his eyes…_

_Madara then disappeared…_

_**End of flashback**_

'_There is no way, she could do it even if she would ask help in assassinating her clan… she's too kind… and that's what makes her weak!' _Sasuke thought with full anger and resentment towards Madara. Who does he think he is? Just some tool used to assassinate people? Tch, he could do better than that… he could assassinate those damn pests before Madara could even tell him kill them. He didn't need a motivation to start his killing frenzy.

So what if Hinata would be assigned to kill her clan? It's their clan not his… but still… Madara's words echoed in his mind…

"_You wouldn't want others now going on the same way you did now, would you?"_

His clenched fists grew harder… he couldn't believe it! Madara saw right through him! He's going to use that to get to him… instead of Madara being his tool, he was being the tool. He ran towards Konoha as swiftly as he would, being cautious not to get caught…

**With Hinata**

She woke up being tied to two posts, very tight as a matter of fact. Her two hands were placed above her tied to both posts and so were her feet. She guessed it was just so he could see she had nothing up in her sleeves…

Her mouth had a handkerchief too which makes it difficult for her to talk. She looked around trying to see if her kidnapper was there, she activated her Byackugan…

They weren't far from the village, and there he was… just leaning on his back smirking, it angered her. What was he smirking about? What did he even need her for?

'_Here I am once again, I just woke up from a terrible fight and now I'm kidnapped! Trouble must like me a lot!' _she thought as she looked down…

'_No wonder I'm such a failure… I'm just a burden.' _But then a voice disrupted her thoughts…

"now, now princess, you'll get the _pleasure _of meeting me later, once I've had a good view of you, and a bit of fun… but it'll be most enjoyable if I were to suddenly skip to the last meeting phase… he he," he removed the cloth from her mouth, "now… phase one, let's talk." He said finally lowering down to see her face.

"What do you want from me?" she asked

"Simple, what every other man in that wretched prison would." Her eyes widened….

'_No!'_

"I'm lucky I get to escape and kidnap you, but I'll be most fortunate if I was to receive a bit of pleasure from you. After that you'll get to go home."

"Please don't-"he slapped her straight across her face…

"I didn't say to skip to faze two, princess! Man, cooperate a bit will you?" he glared at her, "Back to business, once you get to go home, expect me to go to your room and we'll be having fun for the rest of our lives! That way I'd get back to how I was living before I went to that prison."

"Do you always do this to your victims?"

"Yeah, and sure as hell they were screaming for more! Ah, good times, good times. Those pleasures of moans… ah, I'd like to hear them once more… and it'd be much sweeter if I was to hear it from you!" he said poking her wherever he'd want…

"Okay, now let's go to faze two. Give me a reason that I would let you go."

"But you said-"

"Ah so you are willing, but how do I make sure you'd not let me down after this time?" he said now groping her, she squirmed uncomfortably…

"You've got fifteen minutes before I go back and hear your pleas of cry, and strip you off from your clothes clean." He said then licking her face, then down biting her neck, then hugging her tightly, and making her feel his erected organ pressing against her…

She then tried best to be calm and think of a way to get out of these bondages before she gets violated. As he left, she activated her Byackugan again. No one was coming yet, she then tried to untie herself but the knots were too tight and she was quite having a difficulty…

**Back with Sasuke**

As Sasuke was still quite far off from Konoha, he notices something in the corner of his eye. It was shinning, and he stepped closer to have a better look…

It was a forehead protector from Konoha…

"Must have fallen off their foreheads then…" he muttered to himself, "but the smell of this… is familiar." He saw on the ground footprints which indicated that this person was in a hurry, but it also shows it was carrying something… or someone…

**Konoha**

"What do you mean she's missing?" Neji exclaimed…

"She's missing! I meant exactly what I said!" she said…

"Are you sure you looked in there properly?"

"Go in the restroom and see for yourself then! You'd be quickly mistaken for a girl." Hanabi stated,

"Why you little-"

"Guys stop it!" Kakashi finally said…

"We can't help it if Hinata's gone already. We must hurry up and look for her." Kakashi stated and looked at the young people around him…

"Well, then, let's have a buddy-buddy system." He said smiling…

"WHAT!" they all exclaimed

**Akatsuki's Lair**

Madara just got back from his talk with Sasuke. He thinks he'd done well. He finally has Sasuke under his control, and now everything is falling into place. Itachi isn't there to stop him…

Now, that he has everything under his control, now he has to work on those dead bodies of the ex-jinchuurikis he has… they'd be so much useful after he has done this technique that he just stole…

He has lots of things to do about this day before Zetsu, Kabuto or Taka come back. To finally set his Moon Eye's Plan, he's going to start reviving those dead jinchuuriki's…

"This is going to be a long, long process…" then he grinned at the back of his mask…

**With Kabuto**

He was looking around the lair of the Akatsuki. Similar to Orochimaru's lair though… just less complicated. He then entered a room inside it; he looked around and saw a large statue, with many eyes, just closed. Then there are the hands of it. Two hands, all fingers in straight position… if he could remember it well, this was the statue where they'd kept the captured tailed beasts. Each of the fingers represents each member of the organization. He took a closer step to it, and placed his hand on one of its eyelids…

Then incredible pain suddenly jolted up to his body. Incredible chakra shot him with such pain; he guesses it was all of the hate and pain of the bijuus gathered up inside it. These seven demons of destruction were all sharing the same thing. He then sensed a presence behind him…

"I was looking for you." He stated…

"Didn't know that you were going to need my services right now… Madara… or is it Tobi?" Kabuto said finally facing him…

"Call me whatever you want then… it is just a name."

"Demo, the name Madara is very powerful don't you think? That's why you'd prefer using it too."

"Enough! I was here to ask a little favor from you."

"Oh? And what may that be?"

"I need you… to bring me the bodies of those we have extracted the bijuus from."

"Oh, what for, if I may ask?"

"I need not to tell you, but I may be able to show you."

**With Hinata**

She finally got tired with her jutsu…the ropes were just too thick, and she was exhausted with her chakra control. The chakra needle technique was a difficult jutsu, and no matter how sharp she makes them, it would take a lot of time before she could break free from the psychotic old man.

'_How I wish I was Sakura this time, sigh, wait! Sakura could always control her chakra and channel it into her arms and hands to produce a healing jutsu, but it could also be the strength she uses during fights! But, I only have a few minutes left… I wonder if I could do it, plus these ropes are also slightly damaged which would make it easier for me to break free if I was to succeed… but it's better than any other plans I have!'_

Filled with determination, she then channeled all her remaining chakra to her arms and hands… once she breaks free, she'll be out of here for good…

'_I just hope I'll make it in time.'_

**With Sasuke**

He didn't know why he was doing this in the first place. There he was plotting to kill someone, and he is stopped in his track by just some familiar smelling forehead protector. He's definitely going crazy. He strolled down hoping that he wouldn't get in any mess after this. And once he's done looking he would run back to Konoha as quietly as he could and kill those meddling old geezers.

"What's gotten into you Sasuke? Huh?" he was surprised when suddenly there was a man that just went right pass him angry…

He followed him inside a cave…

"Ah!" a girl screamed as he heard it, she just got slapped…

"Thought you were going to escaped me huh, princess? You think I was that dumb to just let you get away?"

"No please!"

"Oh no because of what you did I'm going to the last phase, get ready to scream."

"Nooooooo!"

Sasuke tried to look but he would get caught, seeing the forehead protector being able to reflect he used it to look at them….

His eyes widened at the sight…

'_Hinata…' _his bangs covered his eyes, and without any delay as the man was nearing to touch Hinata, another surprise came in contact with them. Sasuke had used Chidori sharp spear to set a boundary between Hinata and this old man…

"Oi! Who do you think you are messing with me?" Sasuke just kept on walking towards them, not saying a single word. His eyes were focused only on Hashimi.

"Do you know who I am, kid?"

"No." Sasuke finally answered halting…

"Well then I am Tsukiyo Hashimi! And I am more, ah!" he was surprised

'_Such speed for someone as young as him.' _Hashimi thought

"Any last words… Tsukiyo?" he looked down, and saw Hashimi's pleading scared eyes…

"No please!"

'_Splat'_

Blood was all over the ground….

"You should have thought of that before messing with Hinata, now get a taste of your own medicine." He muttered lowly then turned to meet Hinata still tied to two posts. He also noticed it was slightly dent and the ropes damaged, he then looked at a panting Hinata… clearly stunned by his actions. Cutting the ropes down Hinata was brought back to reality as the ground hit her hard…

"Sasuke-kun I-"he then knocked her unconscious, and carried her off bridal style towards Konoha. He then looked at her, as he went out of the cave.

**Sasuke's POV**

How is it that I am here rescuing this weak kunoichi from a village I hate so much? What the hell is happening to me? Am I really this vulnerable? No one and I mean no one has ever made me save them for these past two years, let alone someone that has never asked for any help.

So why did I save you? What's so special about you anyway? You're just plain pathetic you know that? Sigh, what's done is done. And I just killed a man… for you. Someone who was trying to hurt you.

"What are you doing to me… Hinata?"

Now here I am running to Konoha, not like I wasn't planning to. But this is just ridiculous. I wasn't planning on returning her to Konoha at all. I was hoping to get in minutes ago, but I just had to be distracted by her…

"Why are you so weak? Why can't you just stop being so nice?" I snarled at her lowly. It was getting annoying actually. From here on where I stand I can clearly see Konoha's gates. Better mask my chakra so they can't sense me.

**End of Sasuke's POV**

**With Rookie 9 and others**

They were searching high and low around the village for Hinata, but still no clue. They didn't know where to look for her or any clue, only that her faint trail of scent was leading them slowly to her. Kiba and Ino were the only ones sticking together for tracking purposes.

"You sure you know where you're going dog boy?" Ino asked him haughtily…

"Well, maybe you could sniff your way to Hinata then to be sure?" he then replied both sending glares at each other when they suddenly noticed that Moegi was coming close to them…

"Moegi, why are you in such a hurry?" Ino asked

"I just saw…pant… Hinata-neesan, gulp, at the gates of Konoha." Moegi said catching her breath…

"Come on lets go." Kiba said rushing to the direction of the gates. Ino thank Moegi then followed Kiba, leaving Moegi still gasping for breath and waving at them

**Well… there you go minna-san! Hope I didn't get in your nerves for waiting this re-written chapter. It was very busy here and I was having a writer's block. So sorry but anyway… here's a chapter for you and I am hoping to see your reviews for my story…**

**Please read The Job, Mixed-up, and Secrets all by me, if you want to read more of my works **


	8. Finding the Answer

Chapter 8:

_Recap_

_Kakashi and Hanabi were sitting at the restaurant waiting for their order. Few minutes passed, the order has arrived and yet she still has not come back. Hanabi was getting kind of worried. _

_(~_~)_

"_Everything I told you was the truth! I just realized it now! You were the one that makes me happy, you were the one I can always count on. You were my light Naruto! And yet I was just there… pulling you down… giving you all my pain… that day I promised I would end it, yet I couldn't bring myself to do it, there was still that faint ray of hope… our tomodachi, Sasuke-kun, would still return to us." She finished, and everyone there was just astounded with Sakura's release of her thoughts._

_(~_~)_

_Blood_

_Her sister was abducted…_

"_Hinata-neechan is gone!"_

_(~_~)_

"_Hinata." They both were shocked…_

"_Who?" Suigetsu said, not quite getting why Sasuke suddenly blurted out a name, everyone too was exchanging looks with each other…_

"_Her name is… Hinata." Sasuke finally said, and then everyone was surprised as Sasuke turned around to leave…_

_(~_~)_

_So what if Hinata would be assigned to kill her clan? It's their clan not his… but still… Madara's words echoed in his mind…_

"_You wouldn't want others now going on the same way you did now, would you?"_

_(~_~)_

"_What do you mean she's missing?" Neji exclaimed…_

"_She's missing! I meant exactly what I said!" she said…_

"_Are you sure you looked in there properly?"_

"_Go in the restroom and see for yourself then! You'd be quickly mistaken for a girl." Hanabi stated,_

"_Why you little-"_

"_Guys stop it!" Kakashi finally said…_

"_We can't help it if Hinata's gone already. We must hurry up and look for her." Kakashi stated and looked at the young people around him…_

"_Well, then, let's have a buddy-buddy system." He said smiling…_

"_WHAT!" they all exclaimed_

_(~_~)_

_He has lots of things to do about this day before Zetsu, Kabuto or Taka come back. To finally set his Moon Eye's Plan, he's going to start reviving those dead jinchuuriki's…_

"_This is going to be a long, long process…" then he grinned at the back of his mask…_

_(~_~)_

"_I was looking for you." He stated…_

"_Didn't know that you were going to need my services right now… Madara… or is it Tobi?" Kabuto said finally facing him…_

"_Call me whatever you want then… it is just a name."_

"_Demo, the name Madara is very powerful don't you think? That's why you'd prefer using it too."_

"_Enough! I was here to ask a little favor from you."_

"_Oh? And what may that be?"_

"_I need you… to bring me the bodies of those we have extracted the bijuus from."_

"_Oh, what for, if I may ask?"_

"_I need not to tell you, but I may be able to show you."_

_(~_~)_

_She finally got tired with her jutsu…the ropes were just too thick, and she was exhausted with her chakra control. The chakra needle technique was a difficult jutsu, and no matter how sharp she makes them, it would take a lot of time before she could break free from the psychotic old man._

_Filled with determination, she then channeled all her remaining chakra to her arms and hands… once she breaks free, she'll be out of here for good…_

'_I just hope I'll make it in time.'_

_(~_~)_

"_Any last words… Tsukiyo?" he looked down, and saw Hashimi's pleading scared eyes…_

"_No please!"_

'_Splat'_

_Blood was all over the ground…._

"_You should have thought of that before messing with Hinata, now get a taste of your own medicine." He muttered lowly then turned to meet Hinata still tied to two posts. He also noticed it was slightly dent and the ropes damaged, he then looked at a panting Hinata… clearly stunned by his actions. Cutting the ropes down Hinata was brought back to reality as the ground hit her hard…_

"_Sasuke-kun I-"he then knocked her unconscious, and carried her off bridal style towards Konoha. He then looked at her, as he went out of the cave._

_(~_~)_

"_Moegi, why are you in such a hurry?" Ino asked_

"_I just saw…pant… Hinata-neesan, gulp, at the gates of Konoha." Moegi said catching her breath…_

"_Come on lets go." Kiba said rushing to the direction of the gates. Ino thank Moegi then followed Kiba, leaving Moegi still gasping for breath and waving at them_

_End of recap_

As they both had reached the main gates they saw people around gathered to where Hinata was laying they passed through the crowd just to reach her. As the people had cleared, Ino checked whether she is fine or hurt in any way. Luckily, she wasn't and was fine but she knew that Hinata had used up most of her chakra. Plus, the marks from her wrist shows that both of her hands were tied very tightly, not allowing plenty of blood to pass through her veins. The ropes used were big and thick and she decided that it would be better if she goes back to the hospital for a while.

"How is she?" Kiba asked, she almost forgot he was with her just a moment ago…

"Well, she is fine but I still think she should stay at the hospital for a while. Her blood circulation was blocked for quite a long time." She stated, Kiba then picked her up and placed her on top of Akamaru, while he and Ino walked beside them.

"Who do you think abducted her?" Ino asked

"Well I did smell a faint scent on her just a while ago." Kiba stated

"Think you could track the person down?"

"Yeah, but…" he stopped himself before saying it.

"But what?" Ino asked him in concern

"Nevermind." Kiba said and looked back at Hinata's unconscious body, he was going to say he smelled two scents but wasn't quite sure with it.

'_I swear I smelled Sasuke on her.' _He frowned at the thought, but he just thought he imagined it, just two days ago he had an encounter with Sasuke, and was quite sure he still can smell him but just a while ago he doubted his nose…

'_I'm just paranoid.' _And he continued walking beside Ino and Akamaru

**Konoha forest**

The three of them had been shadowing Sasuke for quite some time now and Sasuke too had sensed them already. Realizing that they were still hiding he stopped in his tracks and looked at the space behind him…

"You know what? You can't mask your chakra well enough." He said, they then got out of their hiding places.

"Well that was a relief. I was getting tired of hiding." Suigetsu stated

Sasuke continued to walk away from them once they were out of their hiding places, but was halted nonetheless.

"Oi Sasuke, why'd you do it?" Suigetsu asked all of a sudden

"Why'd I do what?" he said finally turning around

"You know, brought the girl back to Konoha." Sasuke uttered a 'hn' and turned around walking away from them. They were still standing there waiting for a reply, when he finally stated…

"None of your business really." Sasuke stopped and faced them, "Well, if you're really interested, keep guessing and I'll tell you when you are correct." And with that he left them all to themselves…

Karin not sensing Sasuke already decided to speak up…

"What do you think his reason really is?" she asked to no one in particular…

"Probably he never knew what hit him." Suigetsu answered

"Baka! He always knows his actions and reasons."

"I'll have to agree with Suigetsu on this Karin, it's not like Sasuke to just rescue a damsel in distress, especially from Konoha." Juugo finally stated…

But unknown to them, Sasuke was just at the place and heard every word…

'_Yeah, I don't know what I'm doing anymore.' _And with that he finally left them…

After a few steps, he stopped and saw something in the corner of his eye…

'_Why are they still following me?' _ And he then rushed off farther. Meanwhile as the spy has seen him run away from his watchful eyes, he decided it's time to report back to the headquarters. As he has finally arrived he passed by Kabuto's room and checked if he was awake, fortunately he was still asleep. Once he finally reached his leader, the masked ninja suddenly stood up and walked near him.

"We have a problem Zetsu." He stated…

"Why is that?"

"I just found out a single flaw with my plans and for Sasuke."

"What is it? What is the flaw?"

"The girl." He growled, "If Sasuke is to really fall in love with her, then there would be a greater chance that he would give up on the revenge he was planning on the village elders!" and his slam his fists on the rock wall, which had echoed throughout the cave… which shook Kabuto awake…

'_I wonder what it is now…' _he stood up and walked quietly towards the two of them, and overheard their conversation…

"This could destroy everything!" Madara exclaimed

"Well then, you should know that Sasuke rescued her from an escaped ninja from the Konoha jail."

"What? Is he planning on going back to Konoha?"

"I doubt it. He just dropped off the Hyuga girl by the gates of Konoha and ran."

"He just dropped her off?"

"Yep."

"Well, go look for him and report back when you have something on him."

"Right away." And Zetsu disappeared again. As he sat back down, Kabuto was grinning behind the walls that hid him perfectly.

'_So… little Sasuke-kun finally found his perfect girl. Well, I'd like to meet her someday.' _And with that he walked away silently, preparing his jutsu for the war.

**Konoha Hospital**

Hinata was stirring awake already and everyone was very anxious to talk to her already. She opened her eyes and found everyone surrounding her and asking her questions she was amazed at how they were very frantic about her abduction, and she then was trying to sit up but some of them would just hold her down, and thankfully Neji came in and was furious!

"I want all of you out now!" everyone was embarrassed and went out silently…

"You should be ashamed of yourselves, she just woke up." He glared at them, and when he turned around he saw TenTen still staying beside Hinata…

"Okay, please just let her rest for a while, Ten."

"Sure I will, after asking her for a while." TenTen stated

"But-"

"She'll be fine, don't worry. Alright?" and she just pushed Neji out of the room…

"Well, now that over protective cousin of yours is gone we can now breathe freely won't we, Hinata-chan?" she smiled at her, and she smiled back…

"How are you?" she asked out of concern

"I'm fine, thanks for asking TenTen." Hinata answered

"Well, good news, you're still a virgin." TenTen smiled

"Yeah, that's a relief."

"Yep, so...What did he want?"

"Something he would never get." Hinata smiled at her

"So he just escaped and left you unconscious at the gates?" TenTen confirmed…

"Oh no… he didn't escaped… he… um, well… he's dead." TenTen was shocked…

"You k-killed him?"

"No, but I think I was the reason he died."

"Why?"

"I, no, I don't think I want to tell you." Hinata said embarrassed

"Please Hinata, please, I am your friend? You can trust me, not even Neji-kun will know. I promise." She said swearing…

"Well… Sasuke-kun came, and well, I think he got so pissed that he killed the man." TenTen was left speechless; she didn't know how to respond to that and just kept quiet, until she realized Hinata had just said something…

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Are you alright TenTen? I knew it was a shock! I'm so sorry."

"No, don't be Hinata, you just gave me what I wanted. I am so sorry for worrying you." She bowed and turned to leave…

"Oh, by the way Hina-chan, we're planning on hanging out tomorrow, would you like to join?" she asked smiling…

"Of course, I would love to join you guys." Hinata smiled back, as she closed the door behind her, she thought…

'_Why did Sasuke-kun rescued Hinata?' _ And with that she left.

**Dear readers who are still reading I am so sorry for not updating in a while, I kind of lost track of my thoughts that I literally stopped working. Please forgive me of my absence and my selfishness. ToT**

**I promise I will make it up to you…**

**By the way, I will be starting on Clash of Fate's chapter 12, so please wait a bit more longer! Onegaishimasu! Gomenasai minna-san! **


	9. Naruto's Plan

Chapter 9:

_Recap_

'_I swear I smelled Sasuke on her.' He frowned at the thought, but he just thought he imagined it, just two days ago he had an encounter with Sasuke, and was quite sure he still can smell him but just a while ago he doubted his nose…_

'_I'm just paranoid.' And he continued walking beside Ino and Akamaru_

_(~_~)_

"_Well, go look for him and report back when you have something on him."_

"_Right away." And Zetsu disappeared again. As he sat back down, Kabuto was grinning behind the walls that hid him perfectly._

'_So… little Sasuke-kun finally found his perfect girl. Well, I'd like to meet her someday.' And with that he walked away silently, preparing his jutsu for the war._

_(~_~)_

"_Oh, by the way Hina-chan, we're planning on hanging out tomorrow, would you like to join?" she asked smiling…_

"_Of course, I would love to join you guys." Hinata smiled back, as she closed the door behind her, she thought…_

'_Why did Sasuke-kun rescued Hinata?' And with that she left._

_End of recap_

It was early in the morning and everyone else was still resting and they were not yet awake. But outside of the Konoha gates, someone was still not sleeping…

"Psst, wake up!" he whispered to the one beside him…

"Huh… what? What is it?" he asked still sleepy

"He's not yet back."

"Who?"

"Sasuke, Suigetsu, he's not back yet."

"Humph, I'm sure he's just fine."

"But-"

"I have an idea." Suigetsu said finally sitting up

"What is it?"

"Why don't we discuss about Karin." They both looked at her messy pose while sleeping

"What about her?" Juugo said turning to Suigetsu again…

"Well, you know, she's, um that, um red haired, medic-nin… thingy…" Suigetsu said satisfied with his statement… Juugo was still not getting the message…

"The plan? Remember that?" Suigetsu finally said…

"Oh, yeah forgot about that."

"Well, what's your plan?"

"I don't know; make her fall in love with someone else. Now about Sasu-"

"Okay, first thing later once the sun is up we'll arrange for her feelings to shift from Sasuke then to you. Goodnight."

"Hey wait!" but he was asleep again, and whenever he tried to shook him awake, Suigetsu wouldn't wake up…

'_Useless shinobi, was going to ask him if he's seen Sasuke.' _And he just leaned on the tree to finally get some rest…

**Hyuga Compound**

The next morning, Hinata was already awake so she proceeded to fix her bed, take a bath, cook breakfast and prepare other things that were needed to do. When she was done with those things, she went outside, where she was confronted by Sakura and the others.

"Hey guys." Hinata said

"Hi Hinata." The girls chorused

"So, what'd ya want to do?" Ino asked

"I don't know. How about you Sakura-chan?" Hinata said

"No, don't mind me Hinata." Sakura said with a smile on her face, but inside she was feeling guilty. She could not believe she could betray someone so kind, but now she knows why Hinata had fallen for Naruto.

"I think I know where we are going to have this get together time, girls." Ino suddenly said breaking the silence...

'_Uh-oh, not this again.' _Temari and TenTen thought the same time

'_Sigh, still the same Ino I know.'_ Sakura thought

"What is it Ino-san?" Hinata asked

"It's... SHOPPING TIME!" and with that Ino grabbed Hinata and the others. She then started dragging them into the mall. She stopped by a few dresses and picked out for each one of them and started making them fit it. At first, all of them were enjoying… but after a few shops, they started getting frustrated.

**Akatsuki Hideout**

Kabuto was just finished preparing for his jutsu and thought back on the conversation he had just overheard with Tobi and Zetsu. He needed to know who this Hyuga girl was. He knows she came from a very powerful clan but he still wants to know who it is.

'_There are lots of girls in the Hyuga clan. Who amongst them is it?' _then he remembered back when he was still spying on the village hidden in the leaves, girls usually fawn over Sasuke, but since he too had his eye on Naruto, he recognized that someone would always look at him…

'_Could it be? The one girl Sasuke wants… is something he can never have?' _he chuckled to himself

"Makes sense."

"What makes sense?" he turned around to see Tobi leaning back on the cave walls…

"Nothing." He replied

"I know you overheard us." He finally stated, "Tell me, are you planning on something?" he said grabbing Kabuto by the collar…

"No, not at all." Tobi let him go, and left…

"Well, at least… not yet." Kabuto finally stated lowly, seeing Tobi disappearing.

**Konoha streets**

He was walking along the streets, people had learned to finally accept him and acknowledge his existence… not as the jinchuuriki of the kyuubi, but as the ninja who defended Konoha from Pain… or Nagato.

But of course he was still in a bit of a dilemma. He doesn't know if he should just tell Hinata directly about what Sakura told him, or should he just leave it be? That wouldn't be nice, but his thoughts were interrupted.

"Oi, Naruto, what's up?" someone said and slapped his back, he turned around…

"Oh, Kiba… it's you. What do you need?" he said eyeing him…

"What, now that you're a hero, we're not allowed to slap your back?" Kiba grinned, well truth be told, he was enjoying Naruto and their setbacks on each other.

"Well, what are you thinking?" he finally asked, Naruto started sulking again…

'_Sheez, one minute he's fine, the next he's sulking. Speaking of sulking, where is Shino?' _Kiba finally thought, looking around for his teammate…

"Well, I'm just sorting my feelings and what I should do about it."

"Eh? About wha-"

"About Hinata and Sakura?" someone said suddenly, they both turned around

"Arff!"

"Ah Shino, I was just looking for you." Kiba finally stated

"Huh? Looking for him? Kiba, are you gay?" Naruto said wondering…

"Eh!" Kiba shouted flustered, "I am not! I repeat, I am NOT gay! Why would you say such a thing?" Kiba asked back

"Well, you are always looking for him." Naruto just stated, Kiba stood up straight and smirked…

"So… are you saying you're gay? Well, ain't that a bummer, two girls fell in love with a gay." It was now Naruto's turn to be mad…

"I didn't say-"

"Yeah, yeah, save it. You are always chasing after Sasuke, right?"

"Hey!"

"Ugh, just shut it you two." Neji growled in annoyance, who happened to pass by them…

"Hey stay out of this; it's none of your business." Naruto said crossing his arms, so did Kiba…

"Actually, he might." Shino stated, "You see Naruto doesn't know what to tell Hinata." Shino addressed to Neji, who just sighed…

"About time he knew."

"Knew about what?" Naruto asked again

"About how she feels for you." The three of them chorused, in which Naruto froze…

"So I am the only one who didn't know?"

"Yep." Shikamaru said emerging from behind the tree he was sleeping at, "Man, you guys sure are troublesome and loud."

"Well, ask Kankuro how girls are, he does have a sister."Shikamaru stated after being fully awake

"Why would I ask Kankuro?"

"Ask me what?" Kankuro asked, arriving with Gaara. They looked at them both…

"Well, I was going to ask how I would tell Hinata how I feel." Naruto said sulking again

"Well, if I were you, I'd tell her the truth." He stated, after sulking for a while on the bench Naruto kept on thinking whether or not if it was really alright to just say the truth of how he feels for her.

'_Well, I have to try.' _Naruto then stood up and began to walk away, "See you in a bit guys." He said as he waved at them, passing by Chouji who was eating ramen that time…

"Oi Naruto, want some ramen?" but to his surprise Naruto just shooked his head.

"What's his problem?" Lee said suddenly popping around them…

"Well then, let's find out… shall we?" Gaara suggests, and everyone looked at him…

"That sounds like a good idea." Kankuro said taking the lead, soon everyone followed.

**Akatsuki hideout**

He didn't know what Kabuto was planning, or was going to plan, but if he thinks that his plans are going to interfere with his he will not second guess on finishing him off. So he got up and walked towards the corpses in front of him. He had already planted on them the blank things that Nagato used to place in the six bodies he had. Now that he was done with the six bodies, he was going to place them next on the bijuus.

Losing wasn't an option, but he figured if he needed them to have the black stuff, he would have to let them out. It was a risky operation, but he had made up his mind.

**Konoha forest**

Jumping from tree to tree, he had already been around the whole village and had lots of weak spots. Now that he knows of this, he decided it is time to go back to their camp, but along the way, he could sense a storm coming, and so he quickened his pace.

As he had arrived he was surprised to see the three of them still sleeping when it was almost noon. He jumped off the tree lightly and stood between Suigetsu and Juugo…

"Oi, both of you, wake up." He said as he nudged them awake… Juugo then was awake, but Suigetsu was having trouble on going back to awareness…

"Huh… oh… Sasuke," he yawns and stretches his arms, "you're back, where you've been?"

"Around. Find some shelter." He ordered

"Oi, just because you formed this team doesn't mean you get to boss us around." Suigetsu complained…

"Just do it already, storm's coming." And with that he left them. They stood up, and realized that Karin was still asleep so they shook her awake too, and as they reached the perfect place, rain started falling.

"Ne, Suigetsu, why didn't Sasuke come with us?" Karin asked

"I don't know. Do you know?" he asked Juugo, who was staring outside of the cave…

"Something important for him." And he still stood there looking outside, looking at the rain and the darks clouds above…

**Well then guys… I decided to speed up my rewriting schedule, for you have waited so long. I am so sorry about that, I will still be rewriting chapters 10 and 11, after that, then I would start on the twelfth chapter.**

**This is just another form of my apologies! (~/|\~)**


	10. Low Profilers inside the Village

Chapter 10:

_Recap_

"_I know you overheard us." He finally stated, "Tell me, are you planning on something?" he said grabbing Kabuto by the collar…_

"_No, not at all." Tobi let him go, and left…_

"_Well, at least… not yet." Kabuto finally stated lowly, seeing Tobi disappearing._

_(~_~)_

"_Oi Naruto, want some ramen?" but to his surprise Naruto just shooked his head._

"_What's his problem?" Lee said suddenly popping around them…_

"_Well then, let's find out… shall we?" Gaara suggests, and everyone looked at him…_

"_That sounds like a good idea." Kankuro said taking the lead, soon everyone followed_

_(~_~)_

_Losing wasn't an option, but he figured if he needed them to have the black stuff, he would have to let them out. It was a risky operation, but he had made up his mind._

_(~_~)_

"_Ne, Suigetsu, why didn't Sasuke come with us?" Karin asked_

"_I don't know. Do you know?" he asked Juugo, who was staring outside of the cave…_

"_Something important for him." And he still stood there looking outside, looking at the rain and the darks clouds above…_

_End of recap_

After telling them to look for a new place, Sasuke already started entering Konoha. When he was finally inside the village, he hid somewhere in the trees. He was looking for certain village elders, who he can't wait to get a hold of. Just when he was going to lean forward, a blonde shinobi ran past him. He was surprised when he saw a serious look on his face. _'Is this even the same Naruto I know?'_ he thought to himself, just when he was about to lean forward again, he sensed a lot of chakras coming near him on a fast pace. He looked on the other side, and he saw the others. So he hid back again, and overheard them as they had passed by…

"Well, Naruto is a fast one." Kankuro stated….

"But not as fast as Lee." Gaara said

"Well, don't worry, if we ever lost sight of Naruto I can still smell him!" Kiba said, but suddenly stopped…

'_There it is… that smell again!' _Kiba thought and looked around

"Kiba… are you coming or not?" Shino asked him

"Of course I am! If Naruto lets Hinata cry, I'm gonna be so mad at him!"And rushed with them again, Sasuke saw him pause and thought it was over, but luckily he was distracted…

Just as he thought the threat was gone, he hid back again when he noticed Neji stopped...

He saw Neji getting ready to activate his Byackugan when Lee shouted…

"Oh Neji, have you lost your youthfulness already that you decided to stop?" Lee asked completely oblivious that he's embarrassing Neji.

"Lee, I swear on this day I'm gonna get you for this." Neji said balling his fists, but in his mind…

'_I swear I sensed someone.' _With that Neji placed his focused on where he was going. Meanwhile Sasuke was running away from them already.

'_Hn, that was close.'_ He said in his mind

**The Hokage Building**

Danzo was such a waste for them, when they thought there wouldn't be any more suitable Hokages for Konoha right now, they were thinking on handing it over to one of the elders, but luckily… they received news that Tsunade has finally woken up from her comma… which was a relief.

"Well, now that the five Kages are complete, shouldn't we start a meeting now?" the Mizukage suggested…

"That seems like a logical step, but need I remind you that the Kazekage is still not here, and the Hokage had just recovered." The Tsuchikage said sternly…

"I say we should call for a meeting immediately!" the Raikage stated, slamming his fist on the table, Onoki sighed at his defeat, two versus one was just unfair…

"Fine, have it your way then." He said uninterested…

**Mall**

"Oh, come on guys! It's going to be fun!" Ino said as she dragged everyone into the mall, well she only held onto Hinata who was being pulled back by Temari, TenTen, and Sakura. So apparently all of them were dragged into the 10th shop they've been to.

"OI INO, EXACTLY HOW MANY SHOPS DO YOU PLAN TO ATTACK?" Sakura said, for she was tired of the shopping marathon.

"Exactly how long is the battery of this girl going to last Sakura?" Temari asked as she held onto TenTen who held onto Hinata.

"Yeah Sakura, this girl is gonna kill us because of exhaustion!" TenTen replied

"Well, more like five hours." She replied

"WHAT?" Temari and TenTen screamed at her

"We've been shopping for 4 hours and thirty minutes already!" TenTen reasoned out

"Well, look on the bright side; at least we got thirty minutes left before the shopping machine will need to charge." Sakura said

Hinata sensing that the others are already tired of walking around nonstop tried to convince Ino to stop for a while, but unfortunately, she wouldn't stop, causing the girls to have few more minutes of painful walking…

**Konoha Streets **

He watched Sasuke enter Konoha, and is still watching him right now. But he thinks he should report back to Madara on this, and had finally gone back…

Surprised when he returned to see the masked ninja greatly injured…

"Ano, should I be concerned of what you have been doing?" Zetsu stated looking at the wounds he had gained…

"No, you don't have to. I believe you came back for a report on Sasuke?" he said eyeing him, Zetsu nodded…

"He went in." Tobi fixed his gaze on Zetsu…

"Konoha? This early… or is he really just that impatient?"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Just watch him, try to prevent him from doing something stupid."

"Hai." And as he was going to return babysitting Sasuke, Tobi called out to him again…

"Matte Zetsu, call Kabuto for me will you? And stay for a while, help him with my wounds."

'_Well, first I was demoted to be a babysitter, now promoted as a medic nin. What other jobs am I to take?' _he thought to himself before summoning Kabuto.

**Hyuga Compound**

Finally he found it! It seemed to him like it was forever looking for this place. But truth is told it was only a few minutes. He gulped and wiped his sweat off of his face. As he wrung the doorbell thrice, he was hoping this would be the end of his search but he was wrong…

Someone else opened up…

"What do you want…(looks at Naruto)…whisker face?" a young Hyuga said, suddenly insulted Naruto retorted…

"What did you say?" Naruto said starting a fight with her

"I said, what do you want whisker face?" she repeated

"Hey young lady, I am still older than you and you need to show me some respect." Naruto growled at her…

"Yeah, sure, whatever. What do you want?" she kept insisting…

"Humph, I won't tell you if you keep talking to me like that." Naruto grunted, she just sighed…

"What's your name?" she asked uninterested…

"Uzumaki Naruto, your next Hokage!" he said grinning at her, she just rolled her eyes…

"Well then I am Hanabi."

"Yeah, sure, whatever… didn't ask for your name." Naruto said, causing Hanabi's temper to rise, and they both started arguing… the others that had just arrived were surprised…

"That's it? He just wanted to go to the Hyuga Compound? He could have just asked for directions." Neji said annoyingly…

"Well, who would have known… he and Hanabi are getting along." Shino stated looking at the arguing ninjas, "This is going to take a long time." He finally said, with the others sulking behind them…

**Konoha streets**

Sasuke was keeping a low profile, seems like the Konoha has updated their security, but that won't stop him until he gets revenge on the remaining elders. Besides he'll revive the clan his own way. But the problem is how? How was he going to begin? Because of his thoughts that was ravaging through his mind he noticed somehow the road was familiar, old memories were running back to him…

_Flashback_

_Sasuke was running home… when he saw a figure in an Anbu uniform, but when he stopped to take a look… the figure disappeared…_

_End of flashback_

Sasuke didn't understand why he remembered that, but then he remembered another memory

_Flashback_

_He was hurt, emotionally and physically…_

_After witnessing his parents' death…_

_After getting wounded by his aniki, his oniichan, the brother he always wanted, but also the murderer of his parents, but not only his parents' murderer, but the whole clan…_

_He was tired…_

_Just when he was about to lose consciousness… he saw Itachi shed tears…_

_End of flashback_

Just when he looked around him once more, he saw a figure up ahead, a wall, a gate, with the crest of a fan, the Uchiha clan's crest. His thoughts brought him back to the Uchiha mansion once again. He decided to take a look inside. He knew he would be trespassing, but, last time he checked… this _was _his home.

**Hyuga Compound**

After a long time of arguing with Naruto, Hanabi had just lost it. The more she fought with this guy the more she was frustrated, she just wanted him to go away so she thought insulting would be an effective way… but turns out, it wasn't helping at all…

"Just get to the point already whisker face!" Hanabi shouted

"Do you know where Hinata is?" he said like they weren't fighting the whole time… Hanabi's eye twitched

'_Unbelievable' _she thought

"Well, yes. Why, may I ask, do you want to know?" she said eyeing the whiskered face, blonde haired shinobi, she was interested why he wanted to know where her sister was…

"I have something to say to her." He said in a serious tone that made the others who were also watching them just a while ago tensed up on his tone…

**Consider this as another apology after a very, very long time of not updating…**

**But of course you are still waiting, and I promise you, that you need not wait for long…**

**Let me just finish rewriting the eleventh chapter and I will start working on the twelfth chapter… **

**Wait a bit more! (-/|\-)**


	11. Letting go

Chapter 11:

_Recap_

'_There it is… that smell again!' Kiba thought and looked around_

_Just as he thought the threat was gone, he hid back again when he noticed Neji stopped..._

_He saw Neji getting ready to activate his Byackugan when Lee shouted…_

"_Oh Neji, have you lost your youthfulness already that you decided to stop?" Lee asked completely oblivious that he's embarrassing Neji._

"_Lee, I swear on this day I'm gonna get you for this." Neji said balling his fists, but in his mind…_

'_I swear I sensed someone.' With that Neji placed his focused on where he was going. Meanwhile Sasuke was running away from them already._

'_Hn, that was close.' He said in his mind_

_(~_~)_

_Surprised when he returned to see the masked ninja greatly injured…_

"_Ano, should I be concerned of what you have been doing?" Zetsu stated looking at the wounds he had gained…_

"_No, you don't have to. I believe you came back for a report on Sasuke?" he said eyeing him, Zetsu nodded…_

"_He went in." Tobi fixed his gaze on Zetsu…_

"_Konoha? This early… or is he really just that impatient?"_

"_What do you want me to do?"_

"_Just watch him, try to prevent him from doing something stupid."_

"_Hai." And as he was going to return babysitting Sasuke, Tobi called out to him again…_

"_Matte Zetsu, call Kabuto for me will you? And stay for a while, help him with my wounds."_

'_Well, first I was demoted to be a babysitter, now promoted as a medic nin. What other jobs am I to take?' he thought to himself before summoning Kabuto._

_(~_~)_

_Just when he looked around him once more, he saw a figure up ahead, a wall, a gate, with the crest of a fan, the Uchiha clan's crest. His thoughts brought him back to the Uchiha mansion once again. He decided to take a look inside. He knew he would be trespassing, but, last time he checked… this was his home._

_(~_~)_

_"Do you know where Hinata is?" he said like they weren't fighting the whole time… Hanabi's eye twitched_

'_Unbelievable' she thought_

_"Well, yes. Why, may I ask, do you want to know?" she said eyeing the whiskered face, blonde haired shinobi, she was interested why he wanted to know where her sister was…_

_"I have something to say to her." He said in a serious tone that made the others who were also watching them just a while ago tensed up on his tone…_

_End of recap_

When he said this, the young paled-eyed girl looked at him in the eye. Hoping to find something like not being serious or important hint so she could just tell him to come back tomorrow. But to her disappointment, she saw pure seriousness in those deep, blue, cerulean eyes. She has no choice but to tell, but on the same time her mind was forming into plan to follow this orange-wearing clothes ninja, who has a _slight_ good fashion taste than the bushy-brow one. Yet, she senses other chakras too. At this thought she smirked…

'_I could always get them later,' _but was brought back to her thoughts when, someone interrupted her…

"Helloooooo! Anyone in that big FOREHEAD?" said the ninja before her… she absolutely forgot the name, which was some sort of Gakuto, Makuro, Nakuto, or something like that…

"Okay, Gakuto-"

"Naruto" he corrected…

"Yeah whatever, the point is I'm sort of doing something _important,_ just go and ravage through the malls…since I've eavesdropped on them." At the last part she whispered to herself, in which she had, successfully, uttered without the others or Naruto hearing her. When she gave the location, Naruto had run passed her, and also sensing the other chakras move after him. Pretending to go back inside the household, she activated her byackugan and followed, after making sure no one can sense her following.

**Mall **

Sighing heavily…On the bench sitting, and bags dangling on the sides…Sweating like crazy…

But one was drinking relaxingly…

Everyone gaped at her, with only one question on all of their minds…

'_How can she still be relax and act like nothing happened!' _

"That was fun!" a girl with blue eyes, said after taking a long sip from her juice "Let's do it again sometime, ne!" she said with a smile on her face

"What will we do next?" she asked breaking the silence, since they were all staring at her with their mouths slightly open…

"I have an idea! How about-"but was cut-off when everyone said…

"NO!" they chorused

"-if we have a sleepover?" she finished with pleading eyes

"A sleep over?" they said, Ino nodded. Everyone looked at Hinata, who suddenly, because of her shy nature, was feeling uneasy. She then said…

"Well, if you guys want." Finishing her sentence everyone smiled

"Sleepover it is!" Ino said

"It'll be a Girls Night Out!" all the girls laughed, but stopped when they saw Naruto, running towards them, panting heavily…

"Hi- (breathes) na- (pants) ta-(standing up strait) chan (wipes sweat), I got to tell you something (realizes Sakura was also there), good! Saku-"but was cut-off when Sakura stood up and said…

"Sorry guys, I have to go, I must really go now. Bye guys, bye Naruto." After apologizing, she left them sitting there. And then one by one the others muttered their apologies and left until it was only Hinata and Naruto.

"Ohayo, Naruto-kun, umm-"but was cut-off…

"Hinata, you're a good friend to me, and I don't want anything to come between us and I love you like a sister. I am very, very sorry, I didn't mean to-"but Hinata stood up with her bangs covering her eyes…

She looked up to face Naruto in the eye, but instead of seeing anger and sadness, he saw pure happiness in those, white-lavender eyes. Not a tear inside, nor was even a single tear forming. Now he can breathe…

"It's alright Naruto, I know from the start. And being a friend and a sister to you, is more than enough than I c-can a-as-ask fo-for." She said slightly stuttering; Naruto grinned his usual grin, and pulled Hinata into a tight hug and whispered…

"You really are such a good friend Hinata! Sayonara!" and with that Naruto left wearing a smile on his face, while Hinata, knowing Naruto can't see her already, ran with a few glittering liquid coming out of her eyes.

Unknown to them, everyone witnessed the confession…

**Uchiha Mansion**

He didn't care if he would get caught, if it was the only way, which he'll be able to get close to them, and then he will take the risk. He will not allow them to execute him, not until he gets his revenge! For his clan, for his parents that were slaughtered and betrayed by their own blood, for his aniki… who was killed, murdered by his own brother! He will restore their clan's pride, if it's the last thing he'll do! As he entered the deserted Manor, his onyx black eyes wandered around it, he could see a crack on the gate wall, indicating a kunai was thrown through it with great force. As he entered the house, he went through the passages, he could still remember, it was still fresh on his mind…

The only noise that filled the place was the roar of the wind, his footsteps echoing through the abandoned halls, the dripping of the water from the faucet. He strolled on those very walls that haunted him every time he was asleep. He looks into every room he passed by, each giving him an old memory, which he was craving to feel again. He reaches a familiar room, just like other rooms, this room also gave him another memory, but this was the memory he didn't want to remember. For years, he was trying to forget the very same memory. Yet, the problem was, this memory never faded…

_**Flashback **_

_As he ran back inside the house excited…_

_He was looking for his otousan and okaasan, when he reached a deserted room he saw three dark figures, two were already dripping on red, sticky, substance. While there was a dark figure standing with a blade on his right hand. The blade was also dripping the same substance that was covering the two figures on the floor. He took a closer look, and just when the moonlight had hovered above them the dark figures were clear to him, the ones on the floor were his parents covered with blood and his aniki, oniisan looking down on those dead bodies, who slowly raised his head and looked into his eyes, but instead of those beautiful black eyes, that will shed tears…_

_It was crimson red, with black swirls, a design he didn't recognized, and a blank expression that shows he didn't care that his parents were dead…_

_He suddenly felt his world shaking and hot liquid flowing through the sides of his face… he was crying…he, Uchiha Sasuke, had just lost his family and whole clan in one night, all because of the person he believed to be his brother._

_**End of flashback**_

Sasuke dropped his knees on the floor. He felt like the very same kid, back several years ago. How could he not see it, he was always around and with his aniki, and yet he didn't know his aniki well. If only he knew him well, he would have seen that his aniki never meant to hurt him, he would have known the reason why his oniisan cried the night he left the village. But he believed them; he believed that his brother killed them all on his own accord. He was driven by hate back then.

But now, he will not believe them, he will never come back; he will not call this village his home anymore. He will make them pay, all of them, innocent or not!

He activated his sharingan…

Then he heard the door creaked, he had finally made up his mind…

And Madara won't be liking it…

**Hey guys! I am finally done with rewriting and editing the Clash of Fate, and I promise that I will be working after this immediately on the twelfth chapter! Thank you guys for bearing with me after the very long, long wait…**

**Arigatou minna-san! :') **


	12. Stay

Chapter 12:

_Recap_

"_You really are such a good friend Hinata! Sayonara!" and with that Naruto left wearing a smile on his face, while Hinata, knowing Naruto can't see her already, ran with a few glittering liquid coming out of her eyes._

_Unknown to them, everyone witnessed the confession…_

_(~_~)_

_Then he heard the door creaked, he had finally made up his mind…_

_And Madara won't like it…_

_End of recap_

He knew that there was a chance that he might not be able to escape after this, but this was his only plan, and as he scanned the house, he could see familiar chakra patterns through his Sharingan. But the thing that had him confused was why _she_, of all people, was _here_. He even wondered if she could feel his chakra too, just as how he could feel hers. He listened to the noise she was making…

Quiet sobs, was what he was getting…

'_Does she always cry here?'_ he thought annoyed at the thought of the Uchiha mansion being a crying place for her, he guessed she could not sense him yet because of how hard she was trying to regain herself from crying…

As he stepped closer to her, she was beginning to feel another presence, but thought of no precaution for it. She was too busy thinking on how to get out of her miserable state. For him it was pathetic, so was for her. She said she was fine, but honestly, she just wasn't fully happy… yet. Thinking it was no harm announcing his presence to her, he decided to break the silence…

"Is it just me, or does this place really attract people with such strong sorrows?" he stated it more like an observation, she finally looked up surprised so she activated her Byackugan, ready to stop him, if he's going to stay it was going to be the best day of Konoha… she thinks…

"Relax, just came to stop by. A simple thanks… would be nice too don't you think?" he said still not looking at her, her cheeks were tainted with pink after realizing that she haven't thanked him for saving her, if he hadn't showed up, who knows what would have happened…

"Gomen, Sasuke-kun, I really am grateful for what you did… I –I don't know how to thank you." She said with a soft smile directed to him, he thought it was sincere enough, so he relaxed a bit knowing she wouldn't attack him just yet…

"Why are you crying?" he said eyeing her finally…

"A-ano, it's… um… I don't feel talking about it really." she said looking away, he just shrugged it off. If he wanted to pull this off, he would have to be very careful about what he has to do to make her trust him…

"I won't tell I promise." He stated…

"Well, would you rather promise not to go?" she asked with hopeful eyes, Sasuke eye her warily and finally sighed…

"So, what happened to you the other day? Why were you caught?" he asked her avoiding her question…

"I guess I just wasn't careful and strong enough." She said with sad eyes, he just stared at her and sighed again…

**Konoha streets**

She was walking alone in the streets, she went home early after Naruto came, but she didn't stay there for long. The street she took was deserted, not much houses were there really… nor were there a lot of people walking by. Looking back at the ground, rain had started to pour down from the skies, after some while she heard footsteps behind her, thinking of it as just someone running back home, she decided to ignore it, but halted in her tracks anyway…

"Sakura-chan…" she heard behind her, she turned around immediately…

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" she asked surprised…

"Looking for you!" he grinned happily through the rain, she just smiled towards him…

"Well, why were you looking for me, Naruto?" she asked him…

"Well, I came here to tell you that… I talked to Hinata about how I feel for her…" Naruto said, Sakura lowered her gaze back to the ground, "And she understood why I didn't like her… as much as I like you." Naruto said finishing his sentence with a sheepish smile; Sakura looked at him again and smiled. She ran towards him and pulled him into a tight hug, and so did he…

"Thank you Naruto, for loving me." She stated with tears running down her face…

"Thank you too Sakura… for loving me back." He said and pulled away, she smiled and him and wiped her tears…

"But I wasn't the one that loved you most, Naruto." She said with a sad look on her eyes, "Hinata saw you even before I did… I –I didn't love you from the start Naruto, but why did you choose me?" Sakura said crying once again…

"Because, Hinata didn't deserve to be with someone who had her wait for so long… but me, I do deserve it. That's why I chose you Sakura, because I love you so much, I just couldn't let Hinata feel miserable all her life for being with me when my heart, is truly with you." Naruto said smiling at Sakura, and they hugged again, even though it was raining…

**Hyuga compound**

They both ran towards the compound soaking wet, from the rain. They looked at each other for sometime before going inside…

"I'll talk to you after drying up." The older Hyuga said

"And I will be listening to you after drying up." The younger one stated. After quite some time in washing themselves up, they dried themselves and moved to the living room, where luckily, no one was there. They sat at the floor comfortably and looked at each other, and taking a sip of tea that was served at them…

"Why were you following Naruto?" Neji asked Hanabi…

"You're one to talk… you were following him too!" she said haughtily, he just sighed and decided to change the subject…

"Where's Hinata by the way?" he asked her…

"How should I know? We both came the same time." She stated, worry was clearly seen in both of their eyes…

"Well, I hope she comes back already, I'm starting to feel something isn't right." Neji stated looking at Hanabi…

"We should look for her!" Hanabi said standing up but Neji stopped her anyway…

"Go to bed now Hanabi. I'll stay awake, I'll wait for her. Go." He said reassuringly to her, she complained but couldn't go back in the rain again…

"Hinata, where are you?" Neji said looking outside the rain, scanning the perimeter with his Byackugan… so far, he couldn't see Hinata.

**Uchiha mansion**

"So basically, you are telling me you are weak?" he said trying to confirm it, she just nodded…

"Ne Sasuke-kun, why don't you just stay here for good in Konoha?" Hinata asked him…

"Why would I stay?" he said looking at her, her eyes were sad again…

"Well, I was starting to like your company. You are just like Kiba-kun and Shino-kun," she smiled at him, "They always listen to me… sometimes they help me train too." She stated smiling at him. He wasn't going to lie, he like being around her… just because she wasn't annoying.

"So, are you going to tell me why you were crying?" he asked her again, she shook her head and looked back at the floor again, he sighed…

'_I am out of my mind. I must be really desperate to kill them.' _He thought…

"Tell you what, I'll stay and train with you… just tell me why you were crying." He said looking at the floor too. Hinata was shocked that he would offer her that, just for hearing the reason she was crying…

"You would stay? And help me train too?" she asked for assurance… he just nodded…

"Naruto-kun doesn't love me, as much as I love him. Silly huh?" she said smiling a little to herself…

"That's it? You were crying because of that idiot?" he looked at her frowning…

"Naruto-kun is not an idiot, Sasuke-kun." She defended him; he ran his hands through his hair and sighed…

'_I'm doing a lot of sighing and talking today… all because of her.' _He thought looking at her…

"Well, a deal is a deal. Tomorrow, bring me to the Hokage." He said, she stood up and bowed to him…

"Arigatou Sasuke-kun, I will make sure no one would hurt you!" She smiled at him, unknowingly for him, his lips formed into a small smile seeing her happy like that. She thanked him once again and left to go home…

He slept in the mansion, for that time… he slept peacefully… once again…

**Yes! Thank you lord, I am finally updating! My dear readers thank you for bearing with me!**

**As promised, I will be updating the 12****th ****chapter!**

**Arigatou gozaimashita minna-san! :D**

**I don't own Naruto… sadly **


	13. Return

Chapter 13:

_Recap _

"_But I wasn't the one that loved you most, Naruto." She said with a sad look on her eyes, "Hinata saw you even before I did… I –I didn't love you from the start Naruto, but why did you choose me?" Sakura said crying once again…_

"_Because, Hinata didn't deserve to be with someone who had her wait for so long… but me, I do deserve it. That's why I chose you Sakura, because I love you so much, I just couldn't let Hinata feel miserable all her life for being with me when my heart, is truly with you." Naruto said smiling at Sakura, and they hugged again, even though it was raining…_

_(~_~)_

"_We should look for her!" Hanabi said standing up but Neji stopped her anyway…_

"_Go to bed now Hanabi. I'll stay awake, I'll wait for her. Go." He said reassuringly to her, she complained but couldn't go back in the rain again…_

"_Hinata, where are you?" Neji said looking outside the rain, scanning the perimeter with his Byackugan… so far, he couldn't see Hinata._

_(~_~)_

"_Tell you what, I'll stay and train with you… just tell me why you were crying." He said looking at the floor too. Hinata was shocked that he would offer her that, just for hearing the reason she was crying…_

"_You would stay? And help me train too?" she asked for assurance… he just nodded…_

"_Naruto-kun doesn't love me, as much as I love him. Silly huh?" she said smiling a little to herself…_

"_That's it? You were crying because of that idiot?" he looked at her frowning…_

"_Naruto-kun is not an idiot, Sasuke-kun." She defended him; he ran his hands through his hair and sighed…_

'_I'm doing a lot of sighing and talking today… all because of her.' He thought looking at her…_

"_Well, a deal is a deal. Tomorrow, bring me to the H__HHH__okage." He said, she stood up and bowed to him…_

"_Arigatou Sasuke-kun, I will make sure no one would hurt you!" She smiled at him, unknowingly for him, his lips formed into a small smile seeing her happy like that. She thanked him once again and left to go home…_

_He slept in the mansion, for that time… he slept peacefully… once again…_

_End of recap_

**Hokage tower**

It was quite some time already when they were suppose to have a meeting, but was postponed when the latest Hokage had died, and the recent recovery of the Godaime. Now was the time that they have to meet and talk and prepare for the incoming war that they were sure they would have…

The door had opened and in came Shizune, and then Tsunade…

"Ah, Hokage-sama, it is an honor to see the descendant of the first Hokage, and the last remaining legendary sanin." Tsuchikage had stated…

"Thank you for your appraisal." She nodded to them and sat down, with Shizune standing beside her…

"So what did I miss?" she said looking around the four of the kages with her. They were silent for a while but spoke up after sometime…

"We think that Madara is planning on an attack." Tsuchikage stated, she widened her eyes…

"Madara? Uchiha Madara?" she asked in disbelief, last time she heard… he was dead… along with the first Hokage…

"He's… still alive?"

"Yes, he introduced himself to us when Sasuke came to disrupt our meeting." Raikage said rubbing his temples…

"And apparently… he took Sasuke with him too." MIzukage added…

"And just last weekend, Sasuke too made an appearance." Gaara stated, Tsunade looked at him…

"Appearance? What do you mean by an appearance?"

"Apparently, Hinata's team had encountered him, just outside the gates of Konoha."

"How was it that no one knew he was just there?" Tsunade said breaking the table…

"Seriously Hokage-sama, this is the second table that has been broken already." Tsuchikage stated…

"Why is it that he got away? And who was left in charge of Konoha when I was asleep?" she inquired, the four of them were uneasy…but she was still expecting an answer

"Well? Who was left in charge of Konoha?" she asked again…

"Danzo was placed as a Hokage, during your absence." Mizukage finally said…

"Well where is he? Why isn't he here?"

"Tsunade-sama," Gaara said earning her attention, "He was killed… by Sasuke." He said closing his eyes, Tsunade sat back down massaging her temples.

"This Sasuke thing is getting way out of control Hokage, and I suggest you just hand him over to us and we will assure you when we cross paths with him, we will kill him. Immediately." The Raikage said, Tsunade just looked at him…

'_Handing Sasuke over to the Kumogakure will mean his death surely, it is tempting but…' _Tsunade thought and sighed…

"No." she stated finally looking up to see their surprised looks, "Sasuke stays with us."

"This boy of yours is completely out of control already!"

"He is our village's problem!" She said standing up, the Raikage was taken by surprise once again "His hometown is Konoha, he came from our village, and in this village is his home! Because believe it or not Raikage-sama, he is still part of our village!" she said, then she remembered what Naruto kept on believing…

"Because as long as there is someone thinking of him… in this village… he can still call this his home, and that is what we believe in." She said looking at the smug-looking Raikage.

"Heh, what a pathetic belief you got there. How could he determine where his home is when there are too many people thinking of him, all in the different villages?" the Raikage then stood up to leave but was halted when the door burst open by an Anbu…

"Hokage-sama, you wouldn't believe who just returned!" he said with shock completely heard in his voice…

**Outside the Hokage tower**

Everyone that were outside that time had stopped on their tracks and looked at the person they had least expected to see. Most of the girls were love struck, some of them threw him with hateful looks, and others were just plain surprise. He didn't care about any of it, then he saw there, rushing at the door, were the people most anxious to see him. He then looked at Hinata who was a bit behind him, avoiding the gaze of the other villagers who gave her looks of disbelief…

But… he wasn't satisfied… yet. Of all the people there gathered to see him, he didn't see even one of the elders. He was frustrated…

'_How am I going to kill them when they aren't even here?' _he frowned…

"Well, well… look who's decided to show up?" Tsunade said finally arriving…

"You brought us a lot of trouble just to bring you back." She said smirking at him, "Why are _you _back Sasuke?" she asked him…

"Well if you don't want me here… I could just leave _again_." He said smirking back at her; she just scowled at him…

"That was not what I meant. What I meant was… why now? Why not sooner?"

"I wasn't done yet." He said scoffing her away…

"Well then, did that include killing Danzo?" he looked at her and kept quiet…

He could just say it here anyway… out loud… but he wasn't going to let them get imprisoned for it. He wanted to kill them, not send them to prison. So he decided to keep quiet…

"Well, you don't have an answer to that?" she looked at the villagers around the Hokage tower… she had no choice but to talk to him inside…

"Come follow me inside." She said walking back inside, but turned around again, "Hinata," she called out to the surprised heiress, "Come with me too." She said smiling at her. She followed immediately anyway, walking side by side with Sasuke, trailing behind Tsunade. Once they had reached her office, the three of them were left alone in the room. She also told the Anbu that were standing outside her door to strictly not let anyone inside, or out.

"Sasuke, we knew Itachi was dead… but still you didn't return to the village." She looked at him after sitting down, and then turned to Hinata…

"Hinata what would we do without you?" she said sighing at her sweetly…

"If only we had known… we would have sent you to every mission we gave to bring Sasuke back." She then turned to Sasuke again who was looking outside the window…

"Sasuke, I will allow you freedom inside this village, just like the old times," she said gaining Sasuke's attention, "If," she said now looking at Hinata, "If… Hinata is with you." She said, both of them looked at each other, he just shrugged, Hinata then just nodded at her…

"Well then, you two get going. I have another business to attend to." She said standing up and headed towards another room…

They looked at each other again, but it wasn't long when Hinata broke the contact for she was a bit flustered by the moment. Sasuke just looked at her anyway, and started walking towards the exit, but had stopped anyway when he noticed Hinata was still not moving…

"You are coming? Because if you aren't I won't be able to get out of here." She snapped back to reality and rushed after him…

"Gomen Sasuke-kun, I was still in a trance about what happened a while ago."

"I know."

"So where do you want to go?" Hinata asked him, he stopped and turned to face her…

"Well, I am going to keep my promise to you, so where do we train?" he asked her, he could tell she was nervous training with him. She knew he could kill her, but she smiled to him anyway…

"This way please." She said leading the way to the most secluded training ground in Konoha…

**Meeting room**

Tsunade looked outside the window on the top most floor of the tower and could see Sasuke and Hinata together. She inhaled deeply, and then turned around to look at the people around the council, along with the other Kages of the neighboring countries…

"We are telling you Hokage-sama just leave the punishment to Kumogakure and let the Uchiha die!" one of the elders said, which she shot a glare at…

"I appreciate your concern for the safety of the world but Sasuke is just a child. He is still young and has every right to live!" she stated

"And so were the people he killed, and hurt!" the elder said back…

"So are you telling me that Uchiha Itachi has the right to live still? Or Deidara? How about Orochimaru?" she said…

"Compared to them, his faults are still small. And need I remind you that he is the last Uchiha alive to this day!" they all kept quiet…

"Well what do you plan to do then?" Gaara asked

"Give him time to rebuild his clan." Tsunade said, when the elders were about to protest, she raised her hand to silence them…

"Give him time to rebuild his clan… if he changes, we'll let him live… if he doesn't… we'll execute him." She said…

"Demo Tsunade-sama he will never change!" another elder protested…

"Why is it that I sense your eagerness to kill Sasuke?" she looked at the two elders seated in front of her, "I expected this eagerness from the Raikage, but surprisingly enough he had kept his mouth shut!" the Raikage nodded in the acknowledgement…

"Sasuke has bigger faults to his village than to both of you, but he agrees with my terms!" both of the elders were silent…

"Is there anything you are hiding from me?" the said elders just looked at each other, not wanting to say more…

"No Hokage-sama, there isn't." but they were lying, because those two elders were the ones that also ordered the massacre of the Uchiha clan… the very same elders Sasuke was looking for…

"Meeting is adjourned." The people then went out of the office, and then she called for Shizune…

"Summon Kakashi and bring him here immediately." She said sitting down…

"Hai Tsunade-sama." Shizune said bowing and left to find Kakashi…

**Training grounds**

She was panting very hard, and she knew that he was only holding back on her. They have been training for quite some time now, and Sasuke was still not panting as hard as her…

'_Kami help me… I don't know if I can take this any longer.' _But no… she wasn't giving up yet, she was doing this to get stronger…

He admits it too; she does put up with a lot of fighting spirit and was surprised she still wasn't complaining. It was also kind of a preparation for him; her Byackugan was helpful and was a bit of a match to him…

'_She too had gotten strong.' _He stated looking at her tired figure…

"Let's take a rest." He stated…

"No, I'm fine really." she said smiling at him… he didn't buy it…

"You… need it." She sighed in defeat and sat down at the nearest tree, Sasuke sat on the tree beside her…

"You're strong woman Hinata." He said suddenly, she then was blushing hard…

"I –I am?" she asked him, he just nodded…

"You have the determination, the skill and the strength." He said, she then looked down with sad eyes, if that were true why is it that she was such a failure back then?…

"Then… then why am I still weak?" she asked him, he sighed…

"Because Hinata… you aren't confident with yourself. And you're not quite fast… that's why I'm here right?" He looked at her in the eye and could tell, she was touched by his words, she just couldn't help it anymore so she cried, out of joy, she ran to hug him…

He was surprised…

She was the first of all people to hug him after so many years…

And for the first time since he got back to Konoha, was he able to feel the warmth radiating from her…

Reluctant at first, he hugged her back, but later on relaxed a bit and hugged her tighter than before, but he didn't notice it…

He didn't know how long the two of them were hugging, nor did he know how long Hinata had been crying, but he was annoyed most when someone suddenly interrupted the both of them…

"Well, well, I think I came by on a wrong time, don't you think?" the shinobi said… he glared back…

**Yehey! I am finally done with the thirteenth chapter! ^o^ I am so freaking happy! I am back at the SasuHina zone!**

**I am so freaking happy that I had gotten to write this right after writing the twelfth chapter! XD**

**PS I don't own Naruto… :'(**


	14. Surprises

Chapter 14:

_Recap_

"_Because Hinata… you aren't confident with yourself. And you're not quite fast… that's why I'm here right?" He looked at her in the eye and could tell, she was touched by his words, she just couldn't help it anymore so she cried, out of joy, and she ran to hug him…_

_He was surprised…_

_She was the first of all people to hug him after so many years…_

_And for the first time since he got back to Konoha, was he able to feel the warmth radiating from her…_

_Reluctant at first, he hugged her back, but later on relaxed a bit and hugged her tighter than before, but he didn't notice it…_

_He didn't know how long the two of them were hugging, nor did he know how long Hinata had been crying, but he was annoyed most when someone suddenly interrupted the both of them…_

"_Well, well, I think I came by on a wrong time, don't you think?" the shinobi said… he glared back…_

_End of recap_

It surprised him that _he _was there, at that particular moment. Hinata pulled away from him completely red by being caught hugging him. She quickly dried her tears and turned to face the shinobi that had interrupted them. She stood up straightly and bowed to him…

"Kakashi-sensei, ohayo!" she stated, and looked up to Kakashi. Sasuke then stood up and leaned on the tree that was near him. He just glared at the silver haired shinobi, who was practically happy to see him, yet he was not. And then just as he was about to nudge at Hinata for them to go, Kakashi spoke up…

"Now, now Sasuke… is it too hard to greet your old sensei?" Kakashi asked, "We are in a presence of a lady." He finished gesturing to Hinata. Hinata blushed knowing that she was the one that Kakashi was talking about. Sasuke glared at him and cursed under his breath. He looked away from Kakashi. He didn't need to be lectured; he was too old for that now. They weren't close or in good terms either. He just didn't want to be around him. He looked at Hinata who was now blushing out of embarrassment, he sighed inwardly…

"Ohayo Kakashi." He stated, still not looking at him…

"Well, now that we finally greeted each other now I think I should steal a little moment from you both." Kakashi said still smiling underneath his mask. Hinata blushed a bit knowing what he was implying, but nodded nonetheless. Sasuke grunted and turned to look at him. He was by far annoyed…

"What do you want?" he snapped at him…

"Now I know I interrupted something but this is important." He defended…

"I said, what do you want?"

"Sigh, I just came here to tell you that Tsunade-sama summoned me earlier…"

_**Flashback**_

_He was reading his favorite book by far. Happy that nothing unusual happened for the past few days. But somehow he couldn't shake the feeling he was feeling right now. The atmosphere seemed tense. It made him feel as if something was about to happen that will change the course of their fates. He wasn't really sure about it so he just shrugged it off, continuing on reading his book. After sometime of walking in the streets, he somehow noticed that it was unusually quiet, until he saw Shizune running to him…_

"_Ohayo Kakashi-san." She said panting…_

"_Ohayo Shizune-san. What can I do for you in this fine morning?" he asked with a smile…_

"_Tsunade-sama wants to see you." His eyes widened in shock, he was taken aback…_

"_She's awake now?"_

"_Hai, and there's something else you need to know." He looked at her, noting her shoulders becoming a bit tense…_

"_It is regarding about Sasuke-kun." _

"_Why? What happened?" Kakashi quickly inquired, worried for his former student…_

"_He's back! Can you believe it? Sasuke is finally back!" she stated noting a hint of joy in her voice. He leaned back; trying to prevent tears forming in his eyes… this is what they were waiting. This is what they wanted. And now… finally… after years of pain and hurt, he was back. He finally returned…_

"_Kami-sama… arigatou…" he muttered under his breath and now turned to look at Shizune with a smile, "Bring me to her." He told her and she nodded happily…_

_Now that they were standing inside the Hokage's office, he was eager to get this done quickly. He wanted to see Sasuke so badly already. He wanted to ask him so many things. But he is going to save it for later; now he was going to focus his attention to the person before him… she was obviously happy…_

"_Welcome back Tsunade-sama." He greeted her…_

"_Arigatou Kakashi, I assume that Shizune had told you about Sasuke."_

"_Hai, she did, demo, Tsunade-sama what will happen to him?"_

"_For now, we decided to let him be… under the watchful eyes of Hinata and later on maybe the others as well. I also am giving him a chance to rebuild his clan. I am not allowing the Uchiha clan to end and cease to exist. And I summoned you here because of Sasuke too." She looked at him…_

"_What can I do to help you, and possibly even Sasuke?"_

"_I am making you his guardian. He is to live with you under your home, and you are to report anything that is suspicious in his actions." Kakashi nodded, fully knowing that Tsunade is planning to have Sasuke in 24/7 surveillance. They needed to take precautions now, and wouldn't risk losing him again._

"_Well then, that is all for now." Tsunade finished motioning for him to leave, but before he could step out, he turned around once again and walked back in…_

"_Ano, I do have one question." Tsunade looked at him with one brow raised, "Why is it that Hinata was assigned to watch Sasuke?" Tsunade looked at him surprised…_

"_You didn't tell him?" she asked towards Shizune, who was now smiling sheepishly…_

"_Must have slipped my mind, he he, gomen." She said looking down, Tsunade sighed again, and looked at him…_

"_Sasuke walked inside the Hokage Tower… with Hinata by his side."_

_**End of flashback**_

"-and so, now I am officially your guardian Sasuke." He said smiling, and now turned to look at Hinata, "though I have been meaning to ask you this Hinata, how did you manage to convince Sasuke to return?" he looked at the blushing kunoichi, Sasuke glared at him, but before Hinata could even reply to Kakashi's question, he snapped at them…

"It's none of _your _business!" he growled, he was pissed off knowing that he would have to live with Kakashi. And he just wanted to go as far away as possible from him. He then turned around and yanked Hinata towards him, causing her to hit his firm chest, she blushed at the contact…

"Let's go." He said to her, she nodded and bowed back to Kakashi-sensei, before leaving to follow Sasuke, but Kakashi shouted at them…

"I'll be waiting in my apartment Sasuke… and Hinata!" and with that, he disappeared in a puff. After sometime, he stopped knowing that he was far from Kakashi already, and saw Hinata pant behind him. He sighed and walked towards her…

"You okay?" he asked out of nowhere, she just smiled at him and nodded, still panting…

"We need to work on your speed." He stated and she nodded once again…

"You aren't slow Hinata." He stated, "But you still need to be faster." And he finally motioned for her to come closer; she walked towards him still quite confused on what he meant…

"Come on. You need to go back home, it's getting dark." He then started walking towards her house's direction but she refused to be walked home and pulled him towards another direction, he saw seriousness in those eyes of hers. He groaned at her stubbornness, he did not want to be escorted…

"No, I'll walk you back to Kakashi-sensei's apartment." And she held his arm and pulled him towards Kakashi's apartment once more. He was pissed. Here he was, and he was a guy… he was supposed to be the one walking her home, she needed to be the one being escorted… not her walking him to Kakashi's apartment…

'_This is very humiliating.' _He thought before reluctantly following after her…

**Akatsuki's hideout**

"NO!" he shouted, he couldn't believe it at all! How dare he make a reckless decision all on his own! How dare he defy his own orders! He didn't plan for this… he didn't want this to happen! He had to make a plan for this as quickly as he can. He had to gather them again, he has to! For his plan, for his hard work!

Zetsu was just simply standing there… away from him. Right now, he didn't want to get near Tobi. He was ransacking the whole hideout the minute he said Sasuke is back to Konoha. He knew he wouldn't like it, but orders were orders. He wouldn't want to be on Tobi's bad side and it is exactly what he is witnessing right now. Tobi breaking everything in his way as possible and now is finally coming to a stop, still clenching his fists…

"Get Kabuto here… now." He muttered under his breath, Zetsu was surprised, why would he want Kabuto? Just as he was going to move and look for Kabuto, he was surprised at what happened next…

He was pinned to the wall by Tobi. His Sharingan and Rinnegan evident with intent to kill him right now…

"Why did you let Sasuke turn himself in?" he growled at him. Was it his fault that Sasuke chose to move on his own? Was it his fault that their plan solely evolves around Sasuke's participation? Hell, was it even his fault that Sasuke wanted to fulfill his promise to the girl? He was boiling with anger inside himself. For years he had been loyally following every order that they had given him, yet why is it that in the end that they had blamed him for his incompetence? Is this really the price he has to pay for turning against his own village? Or is this his reward for loyally following Akatsuki no matter what?

But he was taken aback once again when he felt Tobi loosen his grip on him. He didn't even realize that he wasn't able to breathe until he was released. He looked at Tobi who has calmed down now…

"Shhh… now gomen a while ago… I had to at least take my frustration out. But I will say this Zetsu, this will be your last failure… do you get that?" he looked at him with a menacing glare…

"Hai, I should go and call for Kabuto now." But before he could go someone else spoke up…

"No need for that. I'm here all along." They both looked towards the source of the voice, and indeed saw Kabuto leaning against the walls…

"You've been there all the time then?" Tobi asked…

"Hai, I have."

"I haven't sensed you at all." He stated with a hint of surprise…

"That's because I was practicing on how well I could mask my chakra so that no one would be able to sense me while I am doing a very critical jutsu… for emergencies only." He stated with a grin. Tobi chuckled, Zetsu and Kabuto was a tad bit shocked. One minute he was mad and the next, he was chuckling…

"Well, it seems that you are all set already. So be prepared," he said, walking away from them, "Our plan just had accelerated. We're going to have to move up our preparations and be double time in everything." And with that he left them both looking back on the path he just took. Zetsu then started leaving but was stopped when Kabuto called his attention…

"You don't mind me asking right?" Zetsu turned to look at him; he didn't understand his question, "Why do you stick around him, when you clearly despise him?" this time Kabuto stared at him. Zetsu frowned at him and completely left him all alone…

'_A peculiar person indeed.' _Kabuto thought…

"Sigh, is there anyone in this hideout not so gloomy?" he asked to himself, before turning to leave…

**The next day (Kakashi's apartment)**

He barely had slept last night. He guessed he was too afraid to sleep, and wake up only to find that he hasn't returned, or rather disappeared once again. He just occasionally closed his eye last night, and didn't get much sleep at all. Maybe this time he should consider sleeping in the morning and then read his precious novel at night… just to keep him awake. He wasn't going to take any chances anymore or let him lose sight of him under his house, but he did realize that we may sometimes have a bit of an alone time, and he knew that Sasuke would be able to have some of the people's trust back again, but what concerns him the most is how long will it take for them to finally welcome him again? Trust him again?

He stood up from his chair and went out of the kitchen. He stopped outside the guest bedroom and knocked. Hearing a slight ruffling of the sheets, he sighed in relief. He opened the door and took a peek inside. He smiled at him, even though he was scowling at him, he still smiled nonetheless. He just wanted to let Sasuke know that he isn't alone, even though it is just through his smiles…

"Well then Sasuke, what would you like for breakfast?" he asked at the youngster before him. It was obvious that he had been up for quite some time now. He saw that Sasuke was just lying there on his back at the bed, widely awake. Still upset from the idea that he has to live with Kakashi from now on, he didn't answer and just turned away from him. Just as Kakashi was about to say some more, a knock on his door was heard…

"I wonder who that would be…" Kakashi muttered before he left Sasuke again. Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief…

'_Finally I am left alone!' _he thought. All night he could feel Kakashi's watchful eyes. Ever since he stepped foot inside the apartment he had been uncomfortable. He wanted to get away as far away as possible and return to the Uchiha Compound. He wanted to tell them so badly that he wasn't planning on leaving… _yet_. He still needed to kill those other two elders. He didn't want them to be thrown to prison. He wanted them to die… perish… disappear _forever_. But before he could escape, his bedroom door opened once again, he groaned…

"Sasuke, Hinata's here." Kakashi stated, noting Sasuke's surprised look…

'_Guess he wasn't expecting her.' _He thought and noticed Sasuke stood up and walked out already. He sighed and followed him to the living room. Sasuke then walked towards the living room knowing Kakashi was trailing behind him. As he arrived, he saw her looking over the pictures Kakashi had on his table, and stopped onto the picture where he saw, was the picture of team Kakashi. He just stood there watching her, but he was brought back from his daze when Kakashi suddenly appeared…

"Ohayo Hinata-chan, Sasuke's here now." He stated, smiling at her. Hinata turned around and saw him; she blushed, clearly not used to visiting him…_yet_. She then averted her gaze to Kakashi…

"Ohayo Kakashi-sensei, ohayo Sasuke-kun." She greeted and looked at them both. She was, he noted, looking at him expectantly…

"Did you need something?" he asked calmly, she shook her head and smiled at him. He felt warm inside when he saw her smile, and relaxed unknowingly, though this didn't went unnoticed by Kakashi…

"Well then, I'll leave you both." He said before leaving them alone…

"Why did you come here?" he asked again, this time she blushed…

"Well, I was, um, wondering whether or not you would want to go out today?" she asked fidgeting, he closed his eyes and opened them again and answered…

"Sure." Then without any delays, he took her hand and led her outside. Unbeknownst to them, Kakashi saw them leave, and their hands that were together…

'_Is it just me… or does Sasuke really like Hinata?' _he thought, and just shrugged the idea off…

"Oh well, at least now I can get a good sleep." Then he turned to his bedroom to finally sleep…

**Konoha streets**

They've been walking around for quite some time now, and they didn't notice that they were still holding each other's hands. As they had passed through some shops, they started getting hungry, and since Sasuke had skipped breakfast, he just wanted to stop and eat. But he didn't want to let Hinata know that he was hungry just yet… but the gods were against him today when his stomach growled. Hinata then turned around to look at him with wide eyes…

"You are hungry?" she asked, he didn't answer but instead looked away, trying to hide his embarrassment. She frowned at him; he then looked at her, like an innocent little boy who didn't know what he did wrong to his mother…

"What?" he asked

"Sasuke did you skip breakfast?" she asked with a serious tone…

"It's just a meal Hina-"but was cut off nonetheless…

"Sasuke-kun, breakfast is the most important meal of the day, and it is not good to go around with an empty stomach. You might get sick or something." She stated, worry clearly seen in her eyes. He sighed and smirked a bit…

"Fine, let's eat." He said and let her lead the way… this time she was the one who was pulling him towards a ramen store he knew so well. He sighed, guessing this was the nearest food stand. Hinata then seated him on one stall and sat beside him…

"Oh, ohayo Hinata-chan!" the man greeted her with a smile, she smiled back…

"Ohayo Teuchi-san." She then looked at Sasuke, and back at Teuchi, she noticed that he stopped and was shocked that Sasuke was there. He noticed the tense atmosphere, and he couldn't deny that he was proud of the fact that it was because of him. But he also notices that Hinata was a bit uncomfortable…

"Um, ano Teuchi-san?" she inquired…

"Hai?" he answered snapping out of his trance

'_Hn.' _Sasuke thought, and listened to them…

"Ano, can we have two bowls of ramen please?" she inquired with a smile, and he just nodded and turned around to leave. Hinata then sighed of relief, and turned to him…

"Ano, gomen Sasuke-kun, he was just surprised about you back, I think. I guess the news about your return hasn't spread that much yet." She explained…

"Stop saying it." He muttered, she looked at him, quite confused…

"Sorry, I didn't catch that?"

"Stop saying sorry, I'm used to it already." He stated, "This is where he usually eats right?" he inquired…

"He?"

"Naruto."

"Oh… um, yes, he does." She stated softly, and she suddenly looked down casted, remembering Naruto's reply. He didn't know why, but somehow he doesn't want to see her sad at all. So he then just started to think. If word of his return didn't spread that much, then there was a possibility that Naruto hadn't heard he has returned yet right?

"So that means that he will eventually show up here right?" he asked again, she then nodded at him still confuse…

"Why do you ask?"

"Then we better hurry up before he comes because I don't want to face him… just yet." He stated and she nodded in understanding, and looked over at Ayame…

"Ohayo Hina-chan! What can I do for you?" she asked…

"Um, I was just wondering how long it would take for the ramen to be finished."

"Oh, don't worry about that, I'm sure otousan is just finishing up."

"Oh, okay." She then sat back down again, and looked back at Sasuke. He was just sitting there silently, closing his eyes, and she couldn't help but stare at him. She wasn't blind; she admits he is handsome, muscular, but lean. His face was so perfect, his hair looked so smooth, and his eyes are so intoxicating… she was surprised…

She was caught staring at Sasuke. She blushed and looked away. Sasuke thought of it as amusing. He was amused when he caught her staring at him, with lips slightly parted. He was thinking of a way to get out of his current predicament, when he felt as though there were eyes staring at him, and when he decided to take a look, he indeed was right. She was staring at him, and he smirked… then Teuchi appeared with two bowls in his hands, smiling at both of them, and when he looked back at Sasuke, he smiled…

"Welcome back Sasuke." He stated before returning to the kitchen. He then looked at the bowl that was served before him, and saw his reflection at the soup. He saw in his eyes sadness… he hasn't heard those words in years, it felt so nostalgic. It reminded him of his mother, whenever he would return from his training back then, she would always greet him back. He then looked around, and saw lots of people that were happy, peaceful… not alone.

They had a family… he didn't. Would he really destroy their happiness so that he could restore their clan's pride? If Itachi was here, what would he do? What will Itachi want him to do?

'_What do you want from me Itachi?' _he thought, but shook his thoughts away. No… he wouldn't back down now. He should not go back now that he has gotten this far… he couldn't back off just because of a bit of this remorse. He then frowned. A day here in Konoha and he's starting to get soft… he didn't like that. Innocent or not, they are living carefree now because of Itachi's sacrifice… his misery! Unconsciously, he began clenching his fists; Hinata noticed this and then looked back up him again and could tell that he was in deep thought…

Just as she was about to ask him what was wrong, someone suddenly muttered something behind them, making her whip around to face who was the person with them… so normally, since her hair was so long, it had hit Sasuke in the face… like a whip. He flinched at the contact and looked at her, noticing she was looking behind with a horrified look, he turned around too… but he only sighed with annoyance to himself more. He didn't want to see them… he didn't want to be near them…

They on the other hand, were on a verge of tears… for so long they couldn't believe he was back! How? Why and when? Those were their questions… but they were refrained from voicing out their thoughts, all they just wanted to see was him…

Sasuke was eyeing them warily, but then looked below and saw their hands intertwined… he frowned…

'_Are they… together?' _he thought, he couldn't believe his eyes. Naruto actually rejected Hinata for whom… Sakura? And he thought that Sakura was a good friend? He was boiling in anger this time, but decided to calm down, it wasn't his problem anyway. He then looked at Hinata, she was clearly hurt… he could tell, just from her eyes. Tears were forming already; he groaned inwardly… why did they have to come here at this particular moment? He stood up… not even bothering to finish his meal… he just lost his appetite, and then grabbed Hinata away from the place, leaving both Naruto and Sakura in a shocked state…

Hinata was, too, shocked to say the least. She wasn't expecting Sasuke to pull her away from that terrifying moment for her. She knew that Naruto was going to go after Sakura still… but what she wasn't expecting was Sakura falling for Naruto. She couldn't blame Sakura… she knew that sooner or later, Sakura would succumb to Naruto's efforts and charms. She knew that Sakura would eventually come to realize how she felt for Naruto… but she had imagined too that by the time that Sakura would realize it, she and Naruto were together…

Still in a shocked state she hadn't notice that she was crying, nor had she noticed that she and Sasuke had stopped and looked at her. He knew how it felt to be betrayed… he felt it so many times… he knew how it felt when you lost the reason you always aimed higher than your own standards. Then without thinking, he pulled her into a hug. She gasped once she felt Sasuke's arms around her; engulfing her with his warmth… she didn't know how to react, when she heard him speak…

"Don't cry," she then realized she was crying again, "I'm sorry Hinata if you have to feel it again…" she couldn't believe her ears, he was saying sorry when it wasn't his fault, "You'll get over it… we'll get over it," she was confused now…

'_Get over what?' _she thought…

"We'll move on… together." He said finally. Hinata's heart leapt out of joy, he was so sweet. She didn't know of this side of him. She felt so touched by his words. Just hearing it from him was so different… like it filled her empty heart. She then thought that her pain was probably similar to how Sasuke felt… only much intense and immensely painful because he had to witness it all… undergo through it all alone. And here she was, surrounded by friends and family, thinking life was always unfair… whereas he, Sasuke, was offering her his help… when he was then one who most needed it…

She cried harder, ashamed of herself, regretting the way she reacted. She nodded in response to him, unable to find her words of thanks…

He didn't regret getting soft on her now… not one bit…

Maybe… just maybe… when he's ready… he'll tell her the truth…

**Konoha's forest**

Shocked to say the least…

Annoyed they weren't informed…

Hopeless they couldn't do anything…

Zetsu came up to them not to soon after Sasuke had handed himself in… they didn't know what to think. Sure, Sasuke was pretty secretive nowadays… popping in and out on them. But it wasn't like Sasuke to just suddenly hand himself in… much less to a village he swore to destroy.

"What do we do now?" Karin asked, slightly recovering from the news…

"I suppose we could return to Akatsuki." Suigetsu stated mindlessly, angering Karin…

"And what? Leave Sasuke-kun here? He could be hurt or probably is being sentenced to death right now!" she exclaimed…

"No one's leaving…" Juugo suddenly stated, both looked at him…

"What do you mean no one's leaving? Didn't you just hear? Sasuke turned _himself _in… and according to Karin, he might be sentenced to death at this very moment already!" Suigetsu said in an outburst, Karin nodded her head in agreement. Juugo looked back at them and spoke monotonously…

"Didn't know you think so highly of Sasuke, Suigetsu."

"Che, he got me Zabuza-senpai's sword and got me out of Orochimaru's lab… so I'm just thankful." He denied, Juugo looked at Karin…

"I just admired his chakra, that's all!" she stated blushing…

"So that's it then." Juugo stated, walking away from them, they just stood there stunned…

"Well, you coming or not?" he asked both of them, they snapped out of their trance and followed him. Unsure of what lay ahead, but they had to trust Juugo this time, amongst the three of them… aside from Sasuke, he was the most level-headed one… so it wouldn't hurt following him right? Even though his thoughts were still unsure of…

**There you go minna :D!**

**Finally finished with it! I hope that you would find it nice **

**Ja ne! **

**PS: I DON'T OWN NARUTO T~T**


	15. Turn Of Events

Chapter 15:

_Recap_

"_So that's it then." Juugo stated, walking away from them, they just stood there stunned…_

"_Well, you coming or not?" he asked both of them, they snapped out of their trance and followed him. Unsure of what lay ahead, but they had to trust Juugo this time, amongst the three of them… aside from Sasuke, he was the most level-headed one… so it wouldn't hurt following him right? Even though his thoughts were still unsure of…_

_End of recap_

They were tired and clueless. Ever since they have left camp, Juugo had not uttered a single word at them. They've been walking for many hours now, and it seemed to them they were far from the destination Juugo wanted to go. Suigetsu stopped on his tracks and laid down his sword on the ground…

"Oi Juugo, where are we really going?" Suigetsu asked resting on a rock…

"Stand up and walk Suigetsu," Juugo said, "We are close." And he started walking once again…

"Close to what exactly?"

"Look up ahead." Both Karin and Suigetsu looked up ahead and could clearly see the sign of Konoha… both looked at each other and back at Juugo, this time Karin was the one that asked the question…

"Konoha? Why are we heading to Konoha?" she had quickly inquired

"It's obvious isn't it?" Juugo muttered once again to them, they looked confused once again, if they were going to rescue Sasuke, then they don't know how to do it, heck they haven't even planned for it!

"If it is not rescuing Sasuke then no… it's not obvious." Suigetsu said, Juugo sighed once again but continued walking towards Konoha…

"Then you'll have to find out soon." He replied…

"Are we going to do the exact same thing Sasuke has done?" Suigetsu said looking down casted… were they really going to risk their freedom for Sasuke? What good was it going to bring them?

"We are. And then maybe we'll know what exactly happened to Sasuke, ne?" he looked at Karin, who smiled at him…

"And maybe," Juugo looked at Suigetsu, "We'll know what good it will do for us." And Suigetsu just grinned at him…

"That was really what I had in mind, you just stole my idea." Suigetsu stated, standing up and went head on…

"Where are you going?!" Karin asked at him, surprised that he was suddenly very active and energized. Suigetsu sighed at her…

"To Konoha you knucklehead." Karin stood there stunned that Suigetsu actually had a nerve to call her knucklehead, "Well are you guys coming or not?" Juugo smirked at him and followed him to Konoha, nudging Karin to follow who just snapped out of it, and suddenly remembered that she had just recently escaped from Konoha's prison…

"But we just got out there… I JUST got out there!" Karin said whining, clearly didn't want to go back to jail…

"Well do you want to see Sasuke or not?" Suigetsu said eye to eye with Karin…

"I do but-"was silenced when Suigetsu interrupted you…

"No buts knucklehead, only I get to do the complaining! And you don't see me complaining!"

"Not complaining huh?! NOT COMPLAINING! Well then if complaining was not what you did a while ago then I don't know what complaining is!"

"Well I'll have you know missy-"and yadda, yadda, yadda…

'_This is going to be a long… long… walk." _Juugo thought, and just went on anyway. He didn't know exactly why those two never get along, well the three of them don't but those two are just like cats and dogs… he can't seem to remember a day, since team taka was formed, where those two have not fought with each other. Sigh, he looked back again at the gates of Konoha, and gulped. He only came here on impulse… he only came here because of Sasuke, but he wasn't sure what was going to happen to them… to him… lately he's getting quite out of control with his blood thirst, luckily, Sasuke seemed to be always there to calm him back down…

'_We're coming Sasuke.' _He thought and took a peek behind him…

Karin and Suigetsu were still fighting. Their fights only eased down when they were already near Konoha. The guards of the gate quickly recognized Karin and seized her. They then took her first, then looked back at the two shinobis… realizing they were team taka, they seized them too.

They were immediately brought to the Hokage's building, where Tsunade was still dealing with massive paper work…

'_Knock, knock'_

"Come in." could be heard and the guards opened the door, just in time to see Tsunade rubbing her temples. Team Taka had entered her office and she stopped rubbing her painful head. She was surprised to say the least… first was Sasuke returning to the village… and now the whole team is in Konoha…

"Could this day get any more interesting?" she absent-mindedly asked to no one in particular… the guards didn't seem to think they should answer… while Shizune just stood there in shock of the revelations in front of her.

"Get me an Anbu team, Shizune." Tsunade called, and Shizune nodded, snapping out of her daze and rushed out immediately.

"Go." She motioned for the guards; they looked hesitantly at each other, unsure if they should leave her alone…

"I said go!" she repeated, refraining from breaking the table, both of them ran away… afraid of getting their bones crushed…

"Sigh, what could I do for you?" she asked them in a stern voice… the two looked at Juugo, who held his head up high…

"We want to know where Sasuke is." Juugo simply stated…

"I would love to tell you where… actually I do… but… I have no idea where he is." Tsunade simply replied, searching under her desk a bottle of sake, in which this case was missing…

'_Shoot, Shizune probably got rid of it already.' _She thought and rubbed her temples again, and looked back at the younglings in front of her; she couldn't help but laugh at their mortified looks…

"Oi, what are you laughing at?!" Suigetsu complained. Tsunade stifled her laughs and wiped off the forming tear from the corner of her eyes…

"You guys seemed like you just saw a ghost." She replied, bringing the glass to her mouth only to find it was already empty, so she cast it aside…

"What do you mean you don't know where he is!?" Karin demanded… somehow Tsunade couldn't help but compare her to some of Naruto's remarks whenever she would refuse to give him some information… but brushed the thought aside anyway, and proceeded to answer her question.

"Don't get me wrong here kids, I know he is _in _the village, but I don't know in where particularly." Was all she said, they seemed to let an inaudible sigh of relief out…

"How so?" Juugo asked her, now regaining his composure…

"If you think that I sent him to prison… then no," they were surprised to say the least, "I let him go. Same thing goes for you guys," and just like that an Anbu team has made their way inside her office, with Shizune right behind them. Tsunade then looked back at team taka…

"This will be your escorts from now on," they looked confused unable to process properly what she had just said, and she sighed again, "They will watch you, and report every move you make. You will also stay with them." She finally stated… the Anbu nodded in understanding. Suigetsu was the first to react…

"We don't need babysitters!" Suigetsu retorted, another remark that made Tsunade recall Naruto… again… she rubbed her temples, hoping to ease the throbbing pain…

"They are not babysitters; they are your escorts… in other words guards."

"Forgive me but why are you giving us the liberty to roam around the streets of your village? Aren't you worried of what we might do to the citizens here?" Juugo asked, voicing out his thoughts once again. Tsunade had to admit, this kid had a point. They were dangerous ninjas… they worked alongside Orochimaru and the Akatsuki, but… they too were still young and deserved a second chance…

She smiled at them; they were taken aback by this sudden change of look…

"I… had needed a second chance… to prove my worth, and look at where it got me. I became Hokage! That's why… I believe you too deserve a second chance… you are still young! Be free to live your life… not as how people judge you… but on how you judge yourself." She said finally looking up at the people around the room, they were indeed still young, and has a lot of potential…

"But… because of the threat you may impose on the villagers, I have assigned an Anbu team to keep track of your movements and activities, whenever… wherever. Understood?"

"Hai!" the Anbu had replied, she nodded her head and dismissed them, but just before Shizune could close the door, Juugo walked back in and bowed at her, by this she was taken aback, even more so when she heard the next words that left his mouth…

"Arigatou, for believing we still have a chance." He then turned around to leave the office. Once Shizune had closed the door, she looked outside the window… the sun was already setting… things seem to fall into the right place all of a sudden…

"Believe in it, kid. Believe it." She muttered barely audible, but Shizune heard it nonetheless…

"Naruto-kun is starting to rub off on you, Tsunade-sama." She stated smiling at her, Tsunade smirked…

"And I don't even know if I should take that as a compliment or as an insult." They broke into a brief laugh. Somehow Tsunade can't seem to remember a day where it was somehow this less stressful… finally… Sasuke had returned, and now she was going to help those three teens find their place in the world and help them go down in the right path…

"I shall help you with this." Shizune said gathering a large stock of file and place it on her table.

"You couldn't have done it sooner." And they both started working…

It had been silent later on; only the sound of Tsunade approving and disapproving of missions or request could be evidently heard, on Shizune's table otherwise, were where a lot of documents about their enemies and allies were. Though it seemed to Tsunade as though a file had caught her utter most attention, in where her eyes suddenly grew wide, and stayed glued into it… she kept it rereading and reading the paper again… Tsunade thought it was time to break the ice… it was very distracting.

"What's that?" she quickly inquired, Shizune snapped out of it and went quickly to Tsunade's side, handing her the document…

Tsunade's eyes also widened in disbelief, for there lay in the document was something about a member in team Taka…

_Name: Karin_

_Classification: Sensor_

_Affiliation: Kusagakure, Otogakure, and Akatsuki_

_Clan: __**Uzumaki**_

Seems like this day just got way more interesting…

"Where's Naruto?" Tsunade asked immediately…

"He's inside the village."

"Call him first thing tomorrow... and… Karin." Shizune nodded in understanding. All they wanted to know was how Naruto would react knowing that he still had a relative left… and that that relative of his has helped the village he oh so treasured to be harmed…

Indeed… this was a long day. And she could feel the pain going back to her head…

"Where in the world is my sake Shizune?"

"I thought you stopped drinking already?"

"Right now I need it!" and with that… she finally broke her table… unable to handle the pain anymore…

"Sigh, I'm going to get arrangements for a new table." Shizune muttered under her breathe and went out of the office…

**The next day**

"Ah! Sigh, nothing could get this morning better but a bowl- no- many bowls of ramen!" a blonde, whiskered-faced shinobi enthusiastically said as he got out of his bed. He then went directly to his bathroom and stripped of his clothes, spreading them on his floor. As he got out, he didn't mind the clothes he left on the floor and proceeded to change his clothes…

"And then maybe I could go to Kakashi-sensei and visit Sasuke-teme!" he enthusiastically said to himself once again…

"Demo, what should I do next for Sakura-chan?" he paused a while and think, but his thoughts were disrupted when he heard a knock on his door…

"Who the hell would knock this early in the morning? It's only…" he paused and looked at his wall clock; it was already 11 o' clock in the morning! Had he really been sleeping that late?!

"Oh… well then I take back what I said." He then approached the door and opened it, only to find Shizune there waiting for him… with some boxes and plates on the floor, indicating that she had been waiting for him since the early morning…

"Shizune-san! What a surp-"

"Tsunade-sama wants you in the Hokage's tower as soon as possible… it's… quite urgent." Shizune said, quite hesitant to look at him…

"Hai!" he responded urgently and took off towards the Hokage's tower.

He burst inside the office only to find Tsunade and a member of team Taka inside the office. She had a red hair, somewhat similar to his mother's… her eyes were bloodshot red, and she wore brown glasses… he then looked back at Tsunade… still eyeing the odd girl…

"Ohayo Tsunade-baachan… what is it this time?" Naruto asked, finally giving her his full attention. Tsunade nodded at him and adjusted her seat…

"Well, you seem to notice one another's presence… can you tell me what you think of each other at first glance?" she asked eyeing both of them closely, she saw Naruto scrutinize the girl with him, and she did the same… he looked in closer, she adjusted her glasses…

"Well?" she asked once again, they both finally straightened up and looked straight ahead of them…

"His/her presence annoys the hell out of me!" they both said looking away at each other. Tsunade sighed in relief, honestly she was expecting something different, or rather much worse… not this obvious observation…

'_They really might be related.' _Tsunade thought for a moment, contemplating whether she should tell them or not…

"Tsunade-sama." Shizune called out for her and motioned for the two teens who still were sending currents to each other… she sighed once again… it had to be done…

"I have a revelation for you guys," this statement caught their attention, "and I am under the impression that over time, you guys can adjust to it." She finally stated, seeing their eager stares directed at her…

"You guys are related." She simply stated, and saw them blink multiple-times, she sighed once again…

"In other words… you are _cousins_… or somewhat like that." At this Karin jaw dropped… Naruto seemed to be still processing the information, so they waited… and waited… until they finally got a response…

"WHAT?!" Naruto suddenly exclaimed, snapping Karin out of her trance in the process. They could have sworn the whole village heard him…

"We're related?!" both teens asked abruptly… she just nodded once again…

"This could not be happening!" Karin said to herself, with her palms on her head. Naruto heard this…

"Why? W hat's so wrong being cousins with me?!" Naruto said facing her fully now…

"You can't even get what the information meant quickly!"

"Well I bet you did! You were just as slow as I was the first time she said it!" and so they fought…

Tsunade rubbed her temples once again… indeed, they are related all right? They both bring her a pain in the behind!

"Shizune get them out! Now!" she demanded, in which Shizune obliged quickly and roughly pushed them out the door before Tsunade destroys some more things…

**Konoha's Training Grounds**

They were both heading out to their usual place where they would usually spar, or train. They have been walking side by side, and so far none of them had uttered a single word… at all. The silence was somewhat awkward for Hinata. She was usually surrounded by lots of boisterous people, and would always let them do the talking… but so far these past few days she had been the one initiating the conversations, and honestly, she was running out of topics…

"You're awfully quiet." He stated, surprising her at his sudden need for noise. She looked up at him and could see him looking at her through the corner of his eyes…

"Well, what's wrong?" he asked her, she just blushed and smiled at him…

"Nothing, I was just wondering."

"Wondering what?"

"Why you didn't immediately return." She answered. Yes, that was always the question she's been meaning to ask him, but was afraid that if she did… he would fled once more. She also noticed how his shoulders had tensed when she voice it out. She then looked at him worriedly…

"Are you mad-"

"I'm fine, come on." He replied rather quickly… and harshly… she flinched, he hadn't used that tone on her yet since he got back, but maybe she did hit some sore part that he probably didn't want to talk about yet. She looked down, she felt useless once again. She had just upset Sasuke, and she felt like he wasn't going to like her company any longer… or worse… ask Tsunade to replace her, and just by the thought of it made her shudder… she was going to be honest, she didn't want to leave Sasuke, his company somehow made her feel at ease… protected… _needed_… but that was only what she felt… she didn't know what he felt by her presence… probably annoying already…

Sasuke also noticed the awkward silence between them once again, but this time, the atmosphere felt tense…and _dull_. He then took a peak at her and could clearly see that the way he answered her definitely hit a nerve on her… but it was some sort of a sadness nerve… he immediately regretted what he had just said, so he halted… causing Hinata to completely bumped into him … she had rebounded but Sasuke, fortunately caught her, and hugged her close to him…

"Don't," he said, hesitantly, being careful on his choice of words, "be sad… I wasn't mad at you… it's just… something hard for me to say." He whispered into her ear, and she felt her cheeks warm… she's been feeling all warm around him lately… and she was liking it, though she wouldn't admit it out loud. He then pulled away, much to Hinata's dismay, along with the warmth that she felt whenever Sasuke would engulf her within his arms.

"We should get going already." He stated, and she just nodded at him, smiling once more, he smiled at her once he turned around and continued heading for the training grounds where they would train, spar, or on some occasions… just spend some time with each other…

Their interaction didn't go unnoticed though… somewhere around the corner… a brunette with brown eyes saw them hug, and smile at each other. She thought of it as a rather cute interaction between the two quiet people that she knew so she decided to _shadow _the two people, being careful not to get noticed, who knows what trouble she might get in, if she got caught spying on them right?

As she was just diligently hiding behind a big bark of an old tree, someone had suddenly startled her… almost giving her away for the couple to notice. She glared at the one who had just startled her, and emitted a deadly aura, making the said person gulp audibly…

"Ano, Ten-san, I was just wondering what was making hide all of a sudden. And… I also somewhat smelled Hinata… haven't seen her in a while." Said a brown haired guy, who was accompanied by an oversized white dog. TenTen just sighed and went back to hiding…

"Look for yourself." She plainly said, eyes still locked on the couple, Kiba followed her antics. His eyes had widened so much that it was almost as big as saucers, jaw dropping. He couldn't believe his eyes that he had to blink them so many times and looked at Akamaru…

"Am I dreaming?" he said, TenTen sighed again…

"No. what you are seeing right now is all here. Yes, the infamous Uchiha has finally graced us with his presence!" TenTen said. Kiba just continued to stare at the two people…

"How?!" he hissed at her…

"I have no idea. Just found them a while ago. Why do you think I was following them?" Kiba just shrugged, and then stopped in his tracks. He somehow felt guilty because of something he had said sometime back. He looked back at Hinata and Sasuke who were completely in their own world, and looked back at TenTen who was still eyeing them carefully…

"Watch them."

"What do you think I was doing?!" she then looked at him and saw him retreating…

"Where are you off to?" she asked at his retreating form, he took a peak at her and grinned…

"To apologize. Ja ne!" and in a puff… he was gone. TenTen just shrugged her shoulders and continued to shadow the two unsuspecting teens. She knew she was going to be late… and Gai-sensei was probably going to punish her, but she just couldn't resist passing something like this up… this was probably a once in a lifetime opportunity because it wasn't everyday you get to see two very opposite people together now would you? So without further ado she kept on following them until they had reached a very… secluded… area…

'_I wonder what they are here for.' _She thought and just watched them closely…

Both of them hadn't noticed TenTen's presence for quite some time now, because they had a pretty good skill with sensing other chakras around them, but they just decided to shrug it off, although Hinata did seem reluctant at first with just ignoring her, but Sasuke kept on distracting her, every time she was about to turn around, he would suddenly pull her and urge her faster, in which she did not dare disobey.

Sasuke was really, _really _annoyed already. He just wanted to lose the kunoichi who kept trailing after them, and he was beginning to wonder if she was a new fan girl that he had made once he entered the village once more. That was why he kept urging Hinata to go faster so that they could lose her by their speed… but this girl was somehow able to keep up with their pace. It wasn't that Hinata was slow, no, in the contrary she had been improving immensely, but she seems somewhat hesitant to leave the girl alone. Then it hit him…

Hinata probably knew this girl… and the reason the said kunoichi was trailing after her was because they were close. To be honest, he hasn't met anyone else in the village yet, much less Hinata's friends… the only ones he saw were Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura and Hinata… mostly Hinata. So he decided to go somewhere else so they could rest a bit more… Hinata deserved it… and he was pretty sure that if he trains today he might probably hurt the annoying girl… accidentally because well, he was annoyed.

He then took a sharp turn startling Hinata, and the kunoichi that he has yet to know what the name was. Hinata quickly sped up; afraid that he was actually going to flee right here and now… the other one had the same reaction and was gaining speed on them. Sasuke smirked inwardly…

'_This is all going according to plan.' _He thought and continued running. He wasn't going to leave that village again, hell no… not just _yet_. He still had unfinished business. The only thing he was trying to achieve this time was to get the girl reveal herself. And so far… his plan was working…

"Stop right there Uchiha!" the kunoichi said, suddenly puffing in front of them. By the time that the three of them stopped, Hinata noticed that it wasn't the usual training grounds where they would usually go to… instead, it was the waterfalls… Konoha's lake… Hinata quickly inhaled the fresh scents that surrounded her… oh how she missed this place. She then snapped out of her daze and walked up to Sasuke, grabbing a hold of his arm gently…

"Sasuke-kun." She said as she looked up to him…

"Hn?" he replied looking down at her, he saw tears were starting to form in her eyes…

'_Shoot, did that really scare her?' _he thought, regretting once he saw the tears fall down her cheeks…

"Don't scare me like that ever again!" she said and wrapped her arms around him tightly. Sasuke didn't know what to feel right now… because he had lots of things in his mind… regret… contentment… pride… and annoyance and anger. He glared at the kunoichi; he then gently hugged Hinata back who was still crying hard on his chest…

"This is your fault." He plainly stated…

"My fault? How is this my fault?! You were the one who tried to leave!"

"I wasn't leaving… I was merely trying to reveal you." TenTen blushed; she honestly thought she had masked her chakra well… but not well enough though. She scratched the back of her head sheepishly, had she really been that obvious?

"Hehehe, gomen nasai Hinata-chan." She said looking down. Hinata pulled away from Sasuke and wiped her tears, she then smiled at her…

"Ie, TenTen-chan, I'm sorry if I worried you."

"Ie, that's what friends do Hinata-chan, no need to say sorry." She replied with a smile

"What do you want anyway?" Sasuke said snapping at her; TenTen stared him down, and looked away haughtily before replying to him…

"I was just merely making sure you aren't going to hurt dear Hinata over here." She said pointing at Hinata who blushed slightly. It seemed to Sasuke that in every conversation where Hinata is the subject, she would always seem to be flustered. He then walked towards TenTen and stared emotionlessly at her…

"I would never… ever… hurt her." He said, shocking TenTen, while Hinata just blushed harder. TenTen could clearly hear Sasuke's conviction the moment he had said it. He had clearly stated his stand on Hinata, though he might have unconsciously stated it, not really knowing what it truly meant. But that was all TenTen needed to be sure that it was okay to leave them alone… it was also enough for her to know that Hinata meant a great deal to him. She smiled at both of them…

"Hai, I shall get going now! Ja ne Hinata-chan! And Uchiha." She said before leaving both of them, but not before whispering inside Hinata's ear…

"Don't do naughty things yet Hinata-chan!" she said and winked at her, which only caused Hinata to blush harder than usual, making Sasuke curious on what TenTen had whispered to her in the last minute. He just sighed and made his way over to a tree, and rested his back against it, sliding down to squat. Hinata did the same too and rested her head on his shoulder… he just leaned his head against the tree. Both of them were used to it by now. Every time they would finish with their training they would rest against each other and drift off to sleep… it was their routine every single day, since his return. But now, they didn't do any training… instead they just laid there on the grass looking over at the flow of the water, he heard Hinata sigh…

He took a peek at her from the corner of his eyes and saw that she was slowly drifting off to sleep. He smirked at himself, proud that without even much effort that he was able to make Hinata sleepy. He took note that he should probably bring her here more often, in case he wanted some alone time with her… which was more peaceful. He then looked at the sky… it was nearly sunset already. As he was about to nudge Hinata up, he noticed that she had fallen asleep already. He sighed; he didn't want to wake her up yet. So he just continued to stare up at the sky…

**Yamanaka Flower Shop**

She happily hummed a tune while she was watering her plants, hovering the spray all over the roses. She was just done reminiscing the happy moments that she had had within the village… this very shop. Indeed many people come and go, inside the shop, but she could also observe their feelings just at the flowers they would buy from her. She heard the door open and she quickly turned around to greet the new costumer for the day…

"Ohayo! Welcome to the Yamanaka Flower Shop!" she enthusiastically greeted, when she finally took a peek, she was surprised to see a very… _rare _costumer… frankly she can't even remember where even _one _member of this family had even set foot inside the place… _ever_! Well that was probably because of their sensitive noses. Shrugging the thought aside, she smiled at him anyway…

"Kiba-kun, what a surprise! What brings you here?" she asked with a smile, he tensed up a bit, and scratched the back of his head smiling sheepishly at her. She instantly knew that something was bugging him…

"What's the matter?" she asked…

"Did you hear about the news?"

"What news?" he sighed at her and seemed like he was debating inside his mind. She seemed to be very confused of his antics, but it did look cute… she _blushed_. Did she really just think he was cute? Oh Kami, what is she thinking nowadays? She mentally shook those thoughts away and turned her attention back at him… she saw him sigh and took some steps closer, but halted still a good distance away from her…

"I'm sorry." He said. She had to blink a lot of times…

"I'm sorry… I didn't catch that." She asked again and leaned in closer this time…

"I said I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"Something I said to you before." He then turned around to leave, leaving Ino confused. When he finally got outside of her store, she snapped out of her daze and rushed out quickly…

"Matte Kiba!" she called out but he didn't seem to hear her since he was quite far already, so she broke into a run…

"I said wait!" she shouted, which suddenly halted Kiba and Akamaru, who turned around to see her panting. He then approached her steadily…

"What?"

"What what? What do you mean something you said before?" she asked, still catching her breathe, Kiba sighed at her.

"You know… when you cried. Do you remember that?" she thought for a while and recalled that day. It was when the rookie nine had thought about what they should do to Sasuke, she had clearly stated that he would return but cried anyway when Kiba rebutted that he would never come back, resulting TenTen to comfort her and scold him… she smiled at him…

"Don't worry," she said reassuring him, "I'm fine now."

"But I'm not." She was taken by surprise… isn't this the part where they would smile and be back to good terms already? Then why isn't he accepting the fact she was fine already? She had thought about it a lot already and had accepted the fact that there was a large possibility Sasuke would never ever return…

"You were right… and I was wrong." He stated…

"What?" what did she was right and he was wrong meant? Did it mean that…Her eyes widened in realization as she stared expectantly at Kiba… he nodded and confirmed her doubts…

"He's back… Sasuke… is back." He stated, and started walking away. Ino thought on the road for a moment… Sasuke was back… she was right… he was wrong… she felt her cheeks got wet and looked back at Kiba's retreating form… she ran after him…

"Kiba!" he turned around and crashed into her… she tightly wrapped her arms around him… and he was surprised at the actions she had done…

"Ano, Ino, I-"

"Thank you so much for telling me about Sasuke!"

"I would love to say you're welcome but-"

"No really! I'm very thankful that you even apologized!" she stated still hugging him…

"I know, but I can't breathe!" he finally stated, realizing how tight her hold against him was she quickly back off and blushed darkly. He inhaled and exhaled, catching up his last breathe…

"Geez, for a thin girl, you sure have a strong grip." He complimented, she just smiled at him, with hands at her back…

"Arigatou Kiba." She said one last time and went back to her shop. He looked back at her and smiled to himself… maybe things this time would really fall into place already… and Sasuke returning was just the beginning… who knows what other things might go right this time? Maybe Naruto was right all along…

'_Just keep thinking about that person right? And he'll eventually come back?' _he thought and smiled at the thought…

"Arff!"

"Hai, hai." Kiba replied as Akamaru called out to him, "Come on boy. Let's go home."

**Team Gai's Training Grounds**

TenTen had just arrived at the training grounds, and had noticed that the rest of the team was still not there… or was probably done with the day already…

'_Great… I just missed training.' _She sighed and sat on the ground…

"I wonder what those two are doing right now?" she said out loud and looked around her. Seeing as there was nothing to do any more since her teammates and sensei had gone already, she decided to just run back to Hinata and Sasuke.

She got up the ground and brushed off some dust on her. She then ran to the place where she last left Hinata and Sasuke. When she had finally arrived on the place she was relieved when she saw them still there, for it would be troublesome just to try and find them. She saw the two of them fast asleep, with Hinata's head on his shoulders and his head leaning against hers…

"Cute." She muttered to herself and just continued to watch them sleep. She decided to get a closer view on the couple… but just as she was about to stop and continue to watch them she heard something approaching them, the rustling of leaves clearly stated someone was coming… so she decided to look at the incoming stranger… her face paled when she saw who it was…

'_Neji.' _She thought…

Figures… he would be looking for Hinata by now… it was already sunset and she still had not returned… if Neji saw them like this… who knows what would happen? But one thing was for sure… it was going to be a troublesome encounter… especially for Hinata… but she couldn't just shook them awake and say to them …

"Hey guys, I was watching you the whole time you were sleeping and found out that Neji is coming this way."

No… that was a definite no-no. Then it hit her… she just had to stall Neji! She gathered up all her courage and began to rack her brain for an excuse as to why she missed training…

'_Oh well it'll come to me later.' _And so she approached Neji… starting with a loud voice…

"Neji!" she shouted… bolting both Hinata and Sasuke awake… and as a reflex, Sasuke had placed a hand over Hinata's mouth. Sasuke cursed under his breathe on how loud TenTen could be and how she had disturbed both of their rest…

"TenTen." Neji plainly stated, "You weren't at training today."

"Training?" she asked, acting as if she didn't remember at all. Neji narrowed his gaze at her… it wasn't like TenTen to forget training…

"Oh, training! Yes, sorry about that I completely forgot about it!" she said as she smiled sheepishly at Neji… she was clearly nervous… she hoped Neji would buy that little lie of hers so that they would all be out of trouble's way…

"Hai, Gai-sensei kept on pestering me and Lee about you."

"Gomen nasai."

"Ie, what's done is done. Let's get going." He said and began to walk away…

"Eh? What are you doing?"

"Walking you home."

"No… I mean-" she said blushing, flattered by the fact that he offered a walk back to her home, "Ano, what are you doing here in the first place?"

"I was looking for Hinata-sama. But she can take care of herself." He said, and kept on walking…

"Oi what's that suppose to mean?" she said fuming at him, "That I don't know how to protect myself?!"

"You didn't exactly remember training today now, would you?" he replied, looking at her. She frowned all the more at him and stomped off away from him, towards her house… sticking a tongue out at him as she passed by him. He chuckled slightly at his teammate's childish antics and followed her anyway…

Hinata and Sasuke finally felt their chakras a good deal away from them already. Both finally stood up from their positions and brushed off dust from their clothes…

"We should get going to." Sasuke stated looking at Hinata who was still brushing dust off…

"Hai." She replied smiling at him…

"Come on. I'll get you home."

"Ie… Tsunade-sama said,"

"Trust me, Hinata," he stated with an annoyed tone, "I won't run away." Hinata looked at him sympathetically and tilted her head to the side. She felt bad that Tsunade-sama really did not deem Sasuke trustworthy yet, but she also can't keep an eye on him too all the time… so maybe she could cut him some slack…

"Okay, I'll let you walk me home this time." She stated with a smile, and Sasuke just smirked at her…

"Let's go." He then started walking towards the direction of her house, confusing Hinata. She didn't remember giving directions to Sasuke where she lived, so how come he knew where it was located? She mentally shook the thoughts away and followed him anyway… perhaps it was Sasuke's second nature to locate things…

She caught up to him and walked side by side with Sasuke. She clung onto the hem of his shirt and just hummed happily beside him. She kept on stealing glances at Sasuke. Thinking about him back in the academy days…about the chuunin exam… about the time he left… about their retrieval missions for him…him and his team fighting against them…and him back in the village… it just didn't add up. How could the five nations want him dead? What could he have possibly done that could have angered them that much?

She honestly thought he was just a misunderstood lad, who just might not know how to appropriately express himself…

She often wondered if this guy with her was the Sasuke they all said he was… a traitor… a spoiled and arrogant brat… a murderer. She shook her thoughts away, why the heck was she thinking about these things now? But she couldn't help but compare him to how he was to her right now… they all seemed to sound so sure about how they would judge people… but the truth is that they have never known who they really were until you meet them face to face… until you've spent your time to get to know them well… she frowned to herself. The people in the village were so… _uncivilized_. How could they possibly say that about Sasuke? Don't they feel hurt too when someone important to them dies? Much less the whole family in one night?! They were so judgemental… they don't know the pain Sasuke had gone through… they had no right to judge Sasuke…

"Wipe that frown off your face." She heard and quickly looked up to Sasuke, who was staring at her from the corner of his eyes. She blushed…

"It doesn't suit you." He finished and took his gaze off of her. She looked down, blushing harder about what he had said to her. She smiled… Sasuke might be scary at first… but once you get to spend some time with him… you won't be scared anymore…

**: 3 there you go guys: 3**

**I just finished with chapter 15:3**

**I'm planning to put on hiatus all the other stories: 3**

**Just so I could finish this one first ;)**

**Anyway… hoped you enjoyed this chapter…**

**Tell me what you think: D**

**Exams are coming up… lots of projects… but anyway… hope you still stay tuned for my stories **

**Thank you very much: 3 **

**Oh and by the way… I don't own Naruto T~T**


	16. The Next Step

**I don't own Naruto… T~T**

* * *

Chapter 16:

_Recap_

_"Trust me, Hinata," he stated with an annoyed tone, "I won't run away." Hinata looked at him sympathetically and tilted her head to the side. She felt bad that Tsunade-sama really did not deem Sasuke trustworthy yet, but she also can't keep an eye on him too all the time… so maybe she could cut him some slack…_

_"Okay, I'll let you walk me home this time." She stated with a smile, and Sasuke just smirked at her…_

_"Let's go." He then started walking towards the direction of her house, confusing Hinata. She didn't remember giving directions to Sasuke where she lived, so how come he knew where it was located? She mentally shook the thoughts away and followed him anyway… perhaps it was Sasuke's second nature to locate things…_

_She caught up to him and walked side by side with Sasuke. She clung onto the hem of his shirt and just hummed happily beside him. She kept on stealing glances at Sasuke. Thinking about him back in the academy days…about the chuunin exam… about the time he left… about their retrieval missions for him…him and his team fighting against them…and him back in the village… it just didn't add up. How could the five nations want him dead? What could he have possibly done that could have angered them that much?_

_She honestly thought he was just a misunderstood lad, who just might not know how to appropriately express himself…_

_She often wondered if this guy with her was the Sasuke they all said he was… a traitor… a spoiled and arrogant brat… a murderer. She shook her thoughts away, why the heck was she thinking about these things now? But she couldn't help but compare him to how he was to her right now… they all seemed to sound so sure about how they would judge people… but the truth is that they have never known who they really were until you meet them face to face… until you've spent your time to get to know them well… she frowned to herself. The people in the village were so… __uncivilized__. How could they possibly say that about Sasuke? Don't they feel hurt too when someone important to them dies? Much less the whole family in one night?! They were so judgemental… they don't know the pain Sasuke had gone through… they had no right to judge Sasuke…_

_"Wipe that frown off your face." She heard and quickly looked up to Sasuke, who was staring at her from the corner of his eyes. She blushed…_

_"It doesn't suit you." He finished and took his gaze off of her. She looked down, blushing harder about what he had said to her. She smiled… Sasuke might be scary at first… but once you get to spend some time with him… you won't be scared anymore…_

_End of recap_

* * *

They've finally arrived in front of the gates of the Hyuga Mansion, Sasuke decided to hide behind the big pillars of the gate, this action was left unnoticed by Hinata. Sasuke then halted in his steps; Hinata did the same and smiled at him…

"Arigatou Sasuke-kun." She said still smiling at him, he nodded his head a bit, gesturing that she was welcome…

"Ja ne, see you tomorrow. Goodnight." She said and started walking inside. Sasuke then took a peek at her retreating form from behind the pillar in which he was hidden in…

"Goodnight…" he whispered quietly at her, knowing she wouldn't be able to hear it anyway since she was, of course, near the door already. He then stood straight and began to walk away. Hinata stopped in front of her doorsteps and turned around when she thought she heard something, but was dismayed when she saw Sasuke walking away already. She waited until he was out of her sight before entering her house.

* * *

**TenTen's House**

They both finally arrived and TenTen was still giving Neji a cold shoulder. Neji just smiled amusingly to himself. She really was such a childish girl. They both already reached her front door when her mood changed, she turned to him…

"Sorry." She mumbled, Neji leaned in a bit closer…

"What was that?" TenTen blushed in embarrassment and looked away from him and then repeated what she said…

"I said I'm sorry."

"You should be." He stated, "After all, you made me abandon my search for Hinata-sama just to walk you home." He finished…

"Well no one asked you!" she hissed at him, "I'm sure she's fine anyway." She added…

"And how _sure _are you?" he asked her…

"I, uh," she was suddenly lost at words; Neji narrowed his gaze at her. TenTen normally didn't stutter… so why was she stuttering? Unless…

"You know where she is, don't you?" she then started to avoid his gaze. He stepped closer to her…

"Ten," he said while stepping closer and closer to her, "Tell me." He demanded in a low voice, TenTen kept refusing to look at him, and continued stepping away from him…

"Tell me what you know." He finished, and stopped right in front of her, she was cornered now anyway. TenTen sighed in defeat, as much as she would like to not answer, unfortunately she had always been bad at hiding things… hell, she can't even mask her chakra that well! She finally stared at Neji. She was always jealous how Neji seemed to have his chakra perfectly controlled; maybe a private training with him wouldn't be so bad? Who knows, it might come in handy, right?

"Oh, alright but," she finally said, Neji raised his brows at her, "If you only agree to train with me." She stated, Neji looked at her in a confused manner. What did she have to train for? Wasn't training with Gai-sensei and Lee enough? He sighed, if it wasn't for her knowledge about Hinata and what she's been up to these past few days, he would probably decline her request right now…

"Deal." He answered and she beamed at him…

"Okay, I'll tell you a bit of what I know, so if you want the rest you better take it up with Hinata." She told him, he narrowed his eyes at her…

"I expected a full report from you." He told her, while she countered his gaze…

"Well I'm sorry if I can't because like it or not, I'm not the one that's supposed to be telling you these kind of things. And in the first place Neji, you are a jounin, and her cousin, you two practically see each other every day and you haven't even got the chance to ask her what she's been doing?!" she reasoned out. Neji just stood there; he seemed to be at a loss for words because TenTen was right. In fact, he seemed to be the one that's acting childish. Here he was, a full-pledged jounin, and was asking advice from a chuunin…

'_No offense though.' _He thought, thankfully he wasn't voicing it out loud or else he would have a lot of explaining to do and frankly… he didn't feel like talking. He sighed…

"Fine…" he finally stated

"And…" TenTen said, as if she was still expecting something from him, he raised his brows again at her…

"And what?" he asked, frowning at her, she then glared at him. He sighed again…

"Fine… sorry."

"Better, now… was it that hard?" she said teasingly at him, he glared at her. She sighed…

"You're no fun at all." She said, "Anyway, a deal is a deal. I saw Hinata a while ago."

"Where?" he asked urgently

"Where you found me." She answered plainly; Neji narrowed his eyes at her…

"And you didn't tell me?" he asked her in a low voice, she dismissed the tone anyway.

"She wasn't in a condition to be found… especially by you."

"And why is that?"

"She was with S-," she was about to say "Sasuke" but remembered that Neji was known to be quite overprotective, when it comes to Hinata, "S-someone… yeah, someone." She finished, sounding sheepishly…

"And pray do tell who this person she was with is?"

"Uh… you'd have to ask Hinata about that so… bye!" she said quickly and accidentally slammed the door as she went inside, fearing Neji's intent to kill. She did after all, had a tendency to over share things. Neji though, just continued to stare at the closed door, but one thing was for sure, he was going to get real answers… and this time… it'll come from Hinata herself. He then started to walk back towards the Hyuga Mansion… surely she'd be home by now.

He finally arrived in the mansion, and was greeted by fellow branch members. He decided to go and check up on Hinata's room first. He went up the stairs, and stopped right in front of Hinata's room. What would he do if he finds Hinata in the room? How about if he find her _not _in the room? He sighed; there was only one way to find out…

He raised his fist to knock on the door. After he knocked, he waited for some reply coming on the other side of the door…

"Come in." he heard faintly on the other door. He sighed in relief once he knew there was someone on the other side. He then turned the knob, and opened the door. Once he came in, he saw his cousin sitting on her windowsill, looking outside…

"Hinata-sama," he called out, "Where were you today?" he asked, she finally looked up at him…

"Uh, I was at the waterfalls, why do you ask niisan?" she looked up at him curiously. He walked towards her, then took a chair and sat beside her…

"I was looking for you a while ago. Where were you these past few days?"

"I, uh," she was contemplating whether or not she should tell him. He was still looking at her expectantly. She then looked back outside thinking of the consequences if she would or not tell him. If she would, who knows what he'll probably do to Sasuke… if he doesn't… he'll probably continue to worry for her. Was it wise for her to then keep such a thing from her family? Why was she hiding it in the first place when everyone else knew already? Well… maybe not everyone…

"I was in the training grounds." She replied, it wasn't really a lie, but it wasn't also the whole truth. Unfortunately, Neji had been thoroughly looking for her. That meant including her training partners, or teammates…

"I've talked to Shino and Kiba; they haven't seemed to be with you or have seen you in the past few days too. Who have you been training with?"

"Uh," should she really say? What'll happen to Sasuke then? "Sigh, fine… I give up…" she said and looked straight into her cousin's eyes. It was now or never…

"I've been with Sasuke these past few days." She said, Neji looked at her in shock…

"Nani?!" he exclaimed, "You've been fraternizing with the traitor?! Hinata-sama what possessed you to do such a thing?!"

"Look niisan, he's back already!" she defended. He then stopped abruptly to look at her…

"What do you mean _he's back_?" he asked at her in confusion. She sighed… not everyone definitely believe that the Uchiha has finally returned…

"Haven't you heard niisan? Surely being a jounin you've heard that Sasuke had returned." She stated plainly at him. He just continued to stare at her in shock…

"Niisan? Are you… okay?" she asked at him, he then shook some thoughts out of his head, trying to think straight. Finally regaining his composure, he straightened up at looked at her in the eye again…

"Alright, I believe you, but what I don't understand is," he looked, clearly more worried than ever for her, "Why he would spend his time with you?" he finished. Hinata was taken aback. Why did he ask such a question? Does he think that it was a waste of time for Sasuke to spend time with such a weakling as her?

Neji saw the look on her face, and quickly regretted the way he said the question. She clearly had taken his question badly. He really didn't mean to make her feel sad…

"Hinata-sama, I didn't mean it like that-" he quickly added, but was cut-off also by Hinata…

"It's okay niisan… I, I know what you mean." She said with a smile at him, and then she got up from her windowsill. She walked towards her bed then and got under the covers, but before she turned off her lamp, she turned to Neji once more…

"Oyasuminasai Neji-niisan."

"Oyasuminasai… Hinata." He then opened the door and turned to leave her alone. Hinata then looked at her closed door; she hugged her knees to her chest…

"What now?" she said to herself, clearly Neji wouldn't let her leave alone anymore… now that he knows she's going to be with Sasuke. On the other hand, she had been spending quite a lot of time with Sasuke, and had been neglecting her teammates for some time now… maybe a bit of a day-off wouldn't be so bad? No, what would Sasuke do all day then inside Kakashi-sensei's house? How about a little company then? No, knowing Neji he would probably bring everyone else…

"Sigh; guess I'll have to find out tomorrow." And with that, she decided it would be best to sleep already…

* * *

**The next day**

She woke up when she felt the sun's gentle rays hit her cheeks. She sat up and then rubbed her eyes. It was finally morning. She got up from her bed, and then took a bath. Afterwards, she got clothed, and then went downstairs to eat breakfast with her family. The moment she got down, she was greeted with a sight of, not only her father, sister and cousin, but of also Ko's presence.

'_Figures,'_ she thought, _'Now otousama too doesn't want me to be alone anymore with Sasuke-kun.' _She then suddenly blushed. She never knew that she wanted it so badly to be alone with Sasuke. She bowed down to them and took a seat in between Ko and Hanabi…

"Hinata," her father started, "I've _heard_ that you have been acquainted with the, uh, Uchiha these past few days. Is it true?" he asked and turned to look at her, his eyes unreadable. She started to fidget underneath the table…

"H-Hai, it's true." She stuttered

"Then why haven't you told anyone of this?"

"A-ano, I, uh, it's- sigh, gomen nasai for not telling you otousama." She said and looked down on her plate, suddenly losing her appetite…

"Well then, I already told Ko to keep watch, and guard you all the time. Is that understood?" he said, Hinata then looked over at Ko. It wasn't that she was disappointed he was the one assigned; as a matter of fact she was thankful he was the one, but then her thoughts went to Sasuke. What would he think now that she would have a guard on her all the time? Would he be angry? Think all of a sudden that she didn't trust him? She groaned mentally… this was going to be a very long, long day…

* * *

"Ja ne oneechan!" Hanabi said as she waved at her sister, who was now walking out of the gates…

"Ja ne Hanabi." She said and smiled at her sister. Both she and Ko were now outside of the gates and started to walk…

"Hinata-sama." Ko called out

"Hai?" she said and looked at her companion…

"Are you sure that you are okay with keeping the traitor?" Hinata frowned at his use of words. Of course she couldn't blame him, ever since Sasuke left, they've been plagued by misfortunes, told to be because of the certain Uchiha, but she still was disagreeing with his choice of words. Sasuke deserved a second chance…

"Ko," she said…

"Hai!"

"Please do not use such a name to brand him." She looked at him firmly in the eye, "None of us know how he really feels, and none of us has the right to judge him. He is, after all, still like me… he needs a chance to prove himself." She finished and started walking off again. Ko bowed his head down at her, and then followed her once more…

After sometime, they've finally reached Ichiraku's Ramen, where her eyes unconsciously drifted off to… it was a hard habit to break, considering she was used to do it for years. And just as she guessed, there was that blonde-haired shinobi again… only this time, he was accompanied by the pink-haired kunoichi…

"Oi Naruto," Sakura whispered at him…

"Hmm?" Naruto said, ramen still dangling from his mouth. Sakura then narrowed his eyes at her. He quickly slurped it into his mouth…

"Nani Sakura-chan?"

"Isn't that Hinata, we should go and talk to her." She said, Naruto turned around and indeed saw Hinata, with a guy that had the same eyes as her. Both ninjas got out of their stools, and paid for the meal. They then ran towards the two of them…

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto called out, Hinata then stopped dead on her tracks. She was hoping they wouldn't notice her. She turned around and then collided with the body than ran into her. She was quickly engulfed with a very tight hug, and she couldn't help but blush at the contact… another habit hard to break. Sakura then watched Naruto spin her around, and smiled… at least they were still friends, and Naruto was still indifferent towards her…

"How have you been?" he asked her, she just smiled timidly at him…

"I've been fine, thank you for asking."

"You know Hinata," he said, "Me and Sakura," but then Sakura hit him in the arm, "Especially me, was disappointed when you didn't tell us that Sasuke's been with you ever since he came back." He said, she could clearly see that they were indeed sad that she didn't tell them, but Sasuke insisted to not tell them…

"Gomen, I tried to but-"

"It's okay Hinata, we don't blame you." Sakura said, and smiled at her. She smiled back…

"So where are you headed to?" Naruto asked, Hinata contemplated whether or not should she tell them…

"To Hatake-san's apartment." Ko answered for her

"Eh? Kakashi-sensei's place? Why?" Naruto, who was being oblivious, didn't get the reason why they would go to Kakashi in the first place… fortunately, Sakura got the hidden message. Hinata wouldn't go there unless there was a reason. And frankly, she and Sasuke had been spending time together a lot; she noticed too… so once she put two and two together, it wasn't that of a mystery if Sasuke was currently residing in his house. And Naruto's idiocy was getting also on Sakura's nerves already… old habits do die hard…

'_BAM!'_

He got punched by Sakura… again.

"Sasuke-kun's living there now, baka!" she hissed at him, and Naruto finally recovered…

"Eh?! Why the hell didn't Kakashi-sensei tell us anything?!" and yadda, yadda, yadda…

They were bickering again, Hinata sighed. Maybe she should intervene? But before she could, her attention was called again…

"Hinata!" she turned around again, and met another warm crushing hug from one of her teammates… Kiba…

"Oi Hinata, you didn't tell us what you've been doing these past few days. I was really upset you forgot us when you and Sasuke had been all lovey dovey yesterday." Kiba stated carelessly, causing Hinata to blush even redder, than before…

"Y-you s-saw y-ye-yesterday?" she said, very flustered. Kiba just nodded his head, placing a friendly arm around her shoulders.

"I saw alright; even saw TenTen following you guys."

"Gomen nasai Kiba-kun." She said to him…

"Ahem." They both heard and Hinata saw Shino right behind Kiba, along with Akamaru…

"I really am sorry guys for not telling you." She said to them, Shino adjusted his goggles and then turned to Hinata…

"No worries Hinata, but next time, please do remember we worry for you."

"Hai."

"And it shouldn't be us you should be sorry to." Shino added, both Hinata and Kiba looked at him in confusion…

"Eh?" Hinata said…

"Not us?" Kiba said, the same time with Hinata…

"I'm sure Sasuke had been waiting for his daily visit for… _quite _some time now, don't you think Hinata?" Shino finally said. Only then did Hinata realize that it was already noon, and she still wasn't with Sasuke…

She mentally groaned…

* * *

**Back at Kakashi's Place**

Kakashi's eyelids had been dropping for quite some time now. It wasn't like Hinata at all to be late with her daily appointment, even Sasuke was quite anxious already. He'd been pacing back and forth the living room ever since he woke up. Hell, Sasuke even gave up his hunger strike and finally ate the food Kakashi laid out for him. Where Hinata was by the way and what was taking her so long?

"Sasuke, maybe you should sit and then she'll probably show up." He said sleepily, while Sasuke casted him a glare, which he just shrugged off. Sasuke continued to pace around anyway, and Kakashi was getting dizzier and dizzier by the second. Finally, not being able to take it anymore, he stood up and then grabbed Sasuke by the shoulders and shoved him down to sit…

'_Ding, dong'_

"Well what do you know," he said looking at the door, "My theory was right after all. You should have sat earlier then."Sasuke grunted at him, Kakashi then strode to the door. Of course he expected Hinata, but what he didn't expect was the whole village of Konoha to arrive… well maybe he was exaggerating, but these were mostly the people that gave life to Konoha anyway…

"Ohayo Hinata… and minna." He said, smiling at them from behind his mask. Everyone was there, except for Team Gai and Team 10, they were off somewhere…

"Ohayo Kakashi-sensei, is Sasuke here?" Hinata asked eagerly, fidgeting along…

"Hai Hinata, he annoyed me to sleep by pacing in circles while waiting for you." He said making Hinata blush, but then they all heard someone clear their throat from behind Kakashi, all peeked inside to see a brooding Sasuke…

"Ano Sasuke-kun…" Hinata said in an inaudible voice. Sasuke saw her and all the people she brought with. He was annoyed, no wonder she was late! She made stops for her friends, guess he wasn't good enough for her that she had to bring a bunch of other people… he then went outside not waiting for anyone, not even for Hinata. Everyone else rushed after him… leaving Hinata alone with Kakashi on his doorstep…

"Yawn… don't worry Hinata, I'm sure it'll pass… he was really worried you wouldn't come, and probably forgot about him." Kakashi said, "Besides, from the very beginning he'd been anti-social… so give him time to adjust." He said, patting her gently at the back. She returned a smile at him…

"Arigatou Kakashi-sensei, you seem like one of the few persons who actually understand him."

"That's because I was _once… _like him." He said and then waved at her, "Ja ne Hinata-san… better go to sleep." And he closed the door. Hinata then went after those that seemed to leave her for Sasuke thankfully Ko and her teammates were still with her… but then… Sasuke was left with the two people he didn't want to be with him… for now…

She then rushed after them; he was so going to get pissed…

* * *

**Training Grounds**

"Oi Sasuke!"

"Sasuke-kun!"

They were both calling out for him, but he still didn't stop. He didn't want them to be here. He just wanted Hinata… only Hinata, but why are they here?! Had Hinata forgiven them already with their treachery? How naïve could she get? That kind of betrayal is never that easy to forgive and forget.

"Sasuke!"

He needed to get away from them. His blood was boiling in anger. He would never… ever trust them again. He knew they'd do anything to protect the village… but he didn't know they'd be willing to kill him too. Was it his fault then he turned out this way? Was it his fault that he had this miserable life? He knew he had huge faults, but it was all for a reason… they just don't understand…

'_If only they knew the truth.' _He thought and finally arrived at the training spot where he and Hinata had been training. They both followed him; quite in awe that they haven't seen this training ground before, it looked so deserted… and it was such a beauty…

Big, tall trees surrounded the area, mostly covering it out to people who came. There were many training posts, all of different purposes. Bushes with berries were at the sides, and not quite far from there was the waterfalls. All in all, this training ground could become home for someone who was looking for someplace quiet to live in… someone like Sasuke. It was a mystery how it didn't become affected in the war when Nagato attacked. It seemed to be intact, and it seemed as if it was forever like that, even judging by the trees…

"I didn't know there was such a place as this." Naruto quietly muttered, while Sakura nodded in agreement. Sasuke grunted at both of them. It was as if nothing changed between them, but he knew quite well there had been a lot of changes. He then unsheathed his katana and began attacking for the first time the post in the grounds, seeing as in the past few days that he always spar with Hinata…

'_Hinata…' _his mind drifted off again. Naruto and Sakura noticed his pace slowing down. He must be thinking of something, they both thought ang exchanged glances at each other. Should they come up to him? Or probably leave him alone for a while, but still stay? Besides, they doubt Tsunade would like it if Sasuke were to wonder the streets… alone. But before they could arrive at a decision, Hinata and the others had finally arrived…

"Sasuke-kun…" Hinata said in a whisper to him. Sasuke paused and took a deep breath. He should calm down for a while, maybe they just tagged along. It was taking a lot of self-control for him not to slit everyone else's throats, which he could easily do now. But he wasn't about to risk himself getting caught now that he was so close, besides there might be some more tricks he might learn from them…

He finally turned to Hinata, and saw her smiled gently at him, somehow everything felt lighter for him. He straightened up and then started to walk to Hinata, but before he could get close, his way was blocked by none other than her guard… Ko…

'_Another Hyuga.' _He thought and glared at him, Ko still held his ground…

"Don't you dare go near even a step towards Hinata-sama." Ko said, before Sasuke could even utter a single and possibly pick a fight with him, Hinata appeared before him with her back turned…

"Ko," she stated, frowning at him. He then reluctantly bowed his head at her. When he raised his head, he glared at Sasuke, in which Sasuke smirked back at him. Hinata turned around,, and he fixed his eyes on her. At least he'd get too spend his time with her, even with all the extra people…

"Gomen nasai Sasuke-kun, I really didn't mean for you to wait." She said, looking down casted. He sighed and lifted her head to meet his eyes…

"It's okay." He said and then let go of her. "It's time we should start training again Hinata." He said nonchalantly. Hinata stared at him in shock. Sure, she was okay with the fact that he wanted to train already, but she wasn't comfortable if there were people that were watching her train, even back in her household no one would watch her train…

"N-now?" she asked nervously, Sasuke just stared at her with his expressionless face. She sighed in defeat; she then got ready for her sparring session. Everyone else found the most comfortable, yet accessible places, just in case things got out of hand. Sasuke put down his katana; after all, they were going to work on her taijutsu. It was time for them to see how strong she was… how she can handle herself, that she was not a weakling… he knew she wasn't comfortable with his plans but…

'_This is for your own good Hinata…'_

And so the sparring session began, everyone braced themselves…

* * *

**Team 10 Training grounds**

They've been there for hours already. Training… improving themselves, after all, they were going to keep their promise to Asuma-sensei. Sigh, too bad this was one of the days where they could think of nothing else to do. Sure they got started early in the morning, but that meant too that they'd end early. It was past noon, and now they've got nothing to do. After quite sometime of silence, they began to hear distant sounds of what seemed like someone fighting. The three of them exchanged glances. Ino was the first one to get up; soon she was followed by Shikamaru and Chouji.

"What do you think is up ahead?" Ino asked them, Shikamaru just shrugged his shoulders…

"Probably something troublesome." he replied at her

"Everything's troublesome to you Shika." Chouji mumbled, with all the potato chips still in his mouth. Shikamaru just sighed and shrugged, finding it too troublesome to speak. He sure was lazy. Once they got near, the sounds got louder, the more curious they got. Suddenly, the roots got bigger; they began to look puzzled even more. Why were the roots big? Weren't the trees around the forest new? Unless it had been here all this time, and had survived Pein's attack…

"It can't be…" Ino mumbled and broke off into a run. They followed in pursuit. They didn't know what Ino knew, but it probably was important…

"I knew it." Shikamaru mumbled, "This is definitely going to be troublesome."

Once they saw the clearing, they could see in a blur blue, lavender, and white moving around. Who the hell were they? Shikamaru, who'd been obviously sleepy, accidentally tripped on one small root, he failed to notice. Everyone's attentions were now on him…

Even Hinata and Sasuke paused midway in attacking each other. Hinata dropped her knees. She was exhausted! She panted hard, while Sasuke, whose hands were on his knees, stared at her in worry. He came closer and kneeled beside her…

"We should stop now." He said, being out of breath already, she nodded at him. He stood up and then helped her up. She took his hand and got up, but it seemed as her knees were already at its limit and gave away, causing her to fall over Sasuke, who caught her anyway…

"Hinata-sama!"

"Hinata!"

They all called out, and of course, the first one to arrive beside them was her guard, Ko…

"Look what you've done!" Ko said in anger towards him, in which Sasuke gladly returned the death glare. Hinata, sensing the tension spoke up…

"Ie, Ko, it's alright… he didn't do anything." Hearing her words, he relaxed a bit, but still glared at Sasuke, but left her anyway with Sasuke. The others too eased up, Sakura and Ino then went to Hinata, who was still in Sasuke's arms…

"Hey Hina," Ino cooed at her, "We're going to check up on you." Hinata just smiled at them both…

"It's fine, I'm okay." Both medic nins looked one another, and then back to Hinata, who was still panting hard. Sasuke then brushed some of her bangs away from her sweaty forehead, he then looked at the two girls who used to flock after him. He then looked back at Hinata, who was still panting hard.

"Make sure she's telling the truth." He told them and gently handed her over to them. He then got up and started to walk away from them. Both medic nins then gathered their healing chakras and began to make sure she indeed was alright. After quite some time, Kiba came up beside them…

"Hey." He said to both of them, "How's Hinata?"

"She's fine now, she was just extremely tired, and her chakra was very much used up." Ino answered…

"No severe injuries?"

"Just a few bruises, but it'll heal. None are going to leave a scar."

"Alright, thanks guys… Ino." Kiba said, and then left them alone. Ino just continued to stare at his retreating back. Sakura, who'd been watching their interaction, noticed the way she was looking at Kiba.

"Hey." She called out, and Ino snapped out of her trance.

"Hm?" she asked Sakura

"You and Kiba… what happened?"

"Eh?" Ino said blushing, "N-nothing happened. He just visited me yesterday."

"Oh? What for?"

"To tell me Sasuke's back… and he apologized."

"What for?"

"Something he said long ago… I actually forgot about it, but he told me he's going to apologize anyway."

"Oh, how sweet." Sakura said thoughtfully, "I wouldn't be surprised if you'd fall for him." She added, winking at her. Ino blushed harder…

"I-I'm not f-falling for him." She said defensively…

"Sure not," Sakura said, "Just thinking of him as such a sweet and caring guy. You said it yourself Ino… I'm a smart girl. And it doesn't take a genius to figure out that you are having feelings for him." She said, and dismissed the conversation. Ino just stayed there, and squatted quietly, her mind filled with Sakura's words…

She hugged her knees to herself, and then looked across the training grounds, where the males sat and chattered away. Surprisingly enough, Sasuke was there, minding his own business. Of course, Hinata's guard had been watching him… glaring actually, in which case Sasuke was ignoring. She then shifted her gaze to her teammates. Shikamaru was taking a nap, while Chouji was still munching his potato chips. She shifted her gaze again to where Hinata's teammates were…

There he was… Kiba, chattering away with Shino as they examined a bug that Shino probably was fascinated with, while Akamaru was left with chasing his tail out of boredom. She dismissed the other two figures and focused on just Kiba. He was sweet and caring… but it was more evident when it came to Hinata…it would probably even double when it comes to Akamaru. She saw Sakura go over to where Naruto was and sat beside him, resting her head on his shoulders…

Ino tilted her head to the side. Were they together already? She knew it was only a matter of time but… that fast?! She never knew Sakura would find the one for her before her. She looked over to her side and saw Hinata asleep already; she then brushed some strands off of her forehead. She indeed was tired from her sparring session a while ago. She sighed, and then out of nowhere, she felt as if something was breathing on her… she looked on her other side and saw Akamaru…

"Arff!" he barked at her, she just smiled at him…

"Hey boy," she said, then patted him, "You wanna sleep too?"

"Arff!"

"Here," she said, patting on her lap, "You can rest your head here…" Akamaru then came nearer and rested his head on her lap, his tail still wagging…

"Atta boy, now you rest too." She said to Akamaru…

At least some one was keeping her company. She leaned her head back on the bark of the tree. She should rest now too, she'd been exhausted for a while now. On the other hand, Naruto couldn't even close his eyes for some rest. Sasuke was finally here, and he was sitting in the opposite side of the tree. Good thing Ko was looking at him, but that still wasn't enough for Naruto. He was afraid that when he woke up… Sasuke was gone. He was afraid he'd become rogue again. So he wasn't taking any chances. He then looked over his shoulder. She was asleep on his shoulder; her bubblegum pink hair was swaying with the wind. He couldn't recall the last time it was this peaceful…

'_Kami, she looks beautiful.' _He thought as he continued to look at her. Maybe he should start thinking about what to do now. He'd always dreamt on how to make her fall in love with him, and now that she is, he just was contented… but then what? Should he now start on focusing on becoming Hokage? But then again, it was up to Tsunade-baachan to hand over her position to him. He sighed; he'll just have to wait then. It'll come to him eventually, right now, he'd just have to cherish that Sasuke is here with them…

"Welcome back Sasuke." He called out. He wasn't expecting a reply really… and wasn't expecting it to be like last time either, after all, he'd understand if he won't trust them again since they did try to kill him…

"And sorry… if it helps." He added. Sasuke stopped looking at his katana, and placed it back. He leaned his head on the trunk, and looked over to Hinata. She was asleep, and looked relaxed. He just stared then with no emotions at all at the glaring Hyuga in front of him. Sigh, this day was boring, and here he thought the more the merrier. It seemed to him it was more fun when it was only Hinata. Then again, her attention too was undivided when it was just them alone.

"Hn." He finally replied, he could feel Naruto grin, even from behind the tree. He inwardly smirked…

'_Dobe.'_

* * *

**Team Gai's Training Grounds**

"We probably should go look for her already." Neji said out of the blue, in the middle of training. TenTen just stared at him in annoyance…

"For the twentieth time of the day Neji," she groaned at him. "She's fine! The Uchiha will take care of her."

"How sure are you?"

"Very sure, he said it himself."

"That Uchiha has no honest bone in his body, even from way back." He spat like venom at her. Her eye then began to twitch at him. Sure Neji was quiet most of the time, but today… nah, he's way too busy with Hinata…

"Hinata this, Hinata that… then why didn't you ask your uncle to assign you with watching over her?" she finally asked him. Surely his uncle, who was head of the clan and loved him very much like a son already would heed his request right? After all, Neji was already a jounin. He still wasn't answering her…

"Seriously Neji, you might be a jounin, but you're mind is like a genin." She stated, he gave her a death glare…

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means," she stated, pausing for breath, "You are like a jealous little boy. Do you love Hinata as a cousin or what?"

"Of course I love her as a cousin."

"Then why do you act as if she's your girlfriend. I'm sure she's enjoying herself."

"We can never be too sure," he said and picked up some of TenTen's weapons, "Besides, you don't know how I'll act if I have a girlfriend."

"Yeah, I don't. You know why?"

"Why?"

"Because you are way," she said trying to emphasize the word 'way', "WAY too busy with your angel of a cousin. That's why," She said and then got her weapons from him, "You don't have a girlfriend." She finished. "Chill out Neji, she's not a little girl anymore." She said placing a comforting hand over his shoulder. He looked at her, and she gave him a warm smile. His breath hitched… she was right. He was being way too overprotective of her already; maybe he should give her some space…

"Arigatou TenTen."

"Mondainai," she said with a smile, "That's what friends are for right?" she said, and then turned around and waved goodbye at him. Neji continued to stare at her retreating form…

"Yeah… friends." He whispered to himself…

'_I want to be more than just that.' _He thought, and then decided it was best to just wait at the mansion for Hinata… besides… Ko was with her.

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm finally done with chapter 16 :3**

**Thank you so much for being so patient! This is a Christmas present for you guys **

**Don't worry… there is more coming :D**

**Watch out next for "My Little Mermaid"…**

**I'm working on chapter 3 already ;)**

**Merry Christmas! And a Happy New Year!**


	17. Preparations

**I don't own Naruto… T~T…**

* * *

Chapter 17:

_Recap _

"_For the twentieth time of the day Neji," she groaned at him. "She's fine! The Uchiha will take care of her."_

"_How sure are you?"_

"_Very sure, he said it himself."_

"_That Uchiha has no honest bone in his body, even from way back." He spat like venom at her. Her eye then began to twitch at him. Sure Neji was quiet most of the time, but today… nah, he's way too busy with Hinata…_

"_Hinata this, Hinata that… then why didn't you ask your uncle to assign you with watching over her?" she finally asked him. Surely his uncle, who was head of the clan and loved him very much like a son already would heed his request right? After all, Neji was already a jounin. He still wasn't answering her…_

"_Seriously Neji, you might be a jounin, but you're mind is like a genin." She stated, he gave her a death glare…_

"_What's that suppose to mean?"_

"_It means," she stated, pausing for breath, "You are like a jealous little boy. Do you love Hinata as a cousin or what?"_

"_Of course I love her as a cousin."_

"_Then why do you act as if she's your girlfriend. I'm sure she's enjoying herself."_

"_We can never be too sure," he said and picked up some of TenTen's weapons, "Besides, you don't know how I'll act if I have a girlfriend."_

"_Yeah, I don't. You know why?"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because you are way," she said trying to emphasize the word 'way', "WAY too busy with your angel of a cousin. That's why," She said and then got her weapons from him, "You don't have a girlfriend." She finished. "Chill out Neji, she's not a little girl anymore." She said placing a comforting hand over his shoulder. He looked at her, and she gave him a warm smile. His breath hitched… she was right. He was being way too overprotective of her already; maybe he should give her some space…_

"_Arigatou TenTen."_

"_Mondainai," she said with a smile, "That's what friends are for right?" she said, and then turned around and waved goodbye at him. Neji continued to stare at her retreating form…_

"_Yeah… friends." He whispered to himself…_

'_I want to be more than just that.' He thought, and then decided it was best to just wait at the mansion for Hinata… besides… Ko was with her._

_End of recap_

* * *

**Kage Summit**

"I really think you guys should calm down and sit instead of…" the Tsuchikage trailed off, looking around him once again… they were going to spend a lot once again for the tables… possibly even the walls itself. The moment the five kages were called to another meeting for the allied shinobi forces, the Raikage had been in a very bad mood. He had just learned that the Hokage kept from him the information regarding Uchiha Sasuke's team return, and learned that instead of being held in prison, they were free to roam around with Anbu by their side.

It was bad enough for him that Sasuke was under a 24/7 surveillance from a chuunin, and now they are roaming freely too, he wanted Sasuke behind bars but stayed quiet, but this… is just unacceptable. Of course, the Hokage stood her ground and argued… which eventually lead to a lot of smashing and punching, and everything else went violent. The other three kages on the other hand, groaned in irritation and with annoyance to the Raikage's childish antics, and the Hokage's participation in it…

"One last time you drunk leader… I want them in prison!" the Raikage said…

"Listen _kid_… we are here about Madara's plans and not mine!" she said and then punched the Raikage straight in the face, throwing him to the other side of the room, leaving more cracks on the wall…

"I've had enough of this, have you?" the Mizukage said to Gaara, who nodded at her in response. With a few hand signs all three kages did some jutsus that apparently held both kages with incredible strengths in place…

"Well then, now that's over, shall we begin now?" the Tsuchikage asked them, they both glared at each other but nonetheless calmed themselves down for the _real _meeting…

"Well now, Hokage-sama, what is it that you have for us?" the Tsuchikage asked, after Tsunade had finally found an unbroken chair, she sat on it and thought for a while. These past few days had been… peaceful for her. It seemed as though the enemies had completely disappeared once Sasuke returned to their village. Somehow she had been receiving reports that everything had gone from a bunch of minor missions to no missions at all… so were the other villages.

She sent out some Anbu of course, but none of them had still returned…

"My paperwork seemed to have greatly decreased if not completely gone. It had been suspicious for me so I sent out a group of Anbu to investigate, somehow, they still have not returned." She replied to them. The kages exchanged glances…

"The same thing happened to my village." Mei replied

"So was mine." Gaara said

"And mine." Tsuchikage too said. The Raikage was still sulking of course so just refused to say anything and continued to listen to them…

"What is your opinion for this matter?" Tsunade asked them, they all thought deeply. It was very rare indeed to have less and less missions every single day. It was as if the enemies had been resting for a while now, and although they were thankful that their paperwork had decreased, their worries increased. Now that they know Madara is alive, then what is this supposedly lesser mission mean? They expected their missions to come more and more, but it seemed as if they completely were left alone…

"I think we should just prepare." Gaara said, "They might be planning for something… something we have yet to figure out still." He finished and they all nodded at him. Even if he was the youngest, he also seemed to be the most level-headed…

'_I like this kid.' _The Tsuchikage thought.

The meeting ended, and they all left for some preparations to their village, what they failed to notice though was a tiny glitch in their wall… Zetsu… and that they had completely been misinformed about the real identity of the masked man…

* * *

**The next day ~ Hyuga mansion**

She woke up when she heard a knock on her door. She sat up on her bed, and gave permission for the person on the other side to come in. She wasn't quite surprised that it was her cousin that came from behind her door; she guessed it probably has something to do with what happened during her training session with Sasuke… where she had used up too much chakra…

"Gomen, for bothering you Hinata-sama." He apologized; she just rubbed her eyes and shook her head. She smiled at him and gestured for him to sit down beside her…

"Ie, Neji-niisan, it's quite alright." She replied, "What brings you here?"

"I heard about what happened during the sparring session with the Uchiha." He said, "I told you already it is not good if you hang around him any longer." He said, she mentally rolled her eyes once again…

'_Here we go again.' _She mentally thought. To be honest, she was quite pissed already on people always trying to tell her what and what not to do. The only person that seemed to be respecting her decisions seemed to be the person that the whole world is against to… Sasuke. She couldn't really see their point on why they want her to stay away from Sasuke, she thinks, he is a nice guy. He sure is scary at first, but he is sweet in his own way. Others deem him cold and heartless, but she just thinks he is an extremely misunderstood guy. Try living in his shoes for a day, and you'll feel what he really feels…

"Niisan," she said, "I am fine… Sasuke-kun did nothing to hurt me." She said, really wanting to go back to sleep. Neji sensed it, and decided to let it go for now. He nodded at her and then tucked her in bed. Once he was near the door already, he stopped in his tracks and blushed bright red at her words…

"You asked TenTen out yet?" she said, and took a small peek at her cousin. She saw his blush reached his ears, and giggled at him. He may be a tough guy in a battlefield… but he's an extremely insecure little boy when it came down to love… she then went back to sleep, it was still four o' clock in the morning after all.

* * *

**Kakashi's apartment**

Sasuke woke up in the early morning. He felt Kakashi's wavering presence… he was tired already. Sasuke often felt that there was something he needed to know about the village and its activities, but lately, he'd been distracted. He didn't notice already how far off he had strayed from his path. Of course he didn't blame it on Hinata, she practically had no idea of what he was planning, but somehow he just wished he had a bit of time to himself so he could get back on track…

He then felt Kakashi's chakra outside his door. He was completely paranoid, he thought, he wasn't going anywhere anyway. He still had unfinished business to tend to and was determined that he would stay no matter how long until he could get his hands on those elders. They were going to pay. No matter how many days he would get distracted… he would never… ever forget what they did, and nothing was ever going to change his resolve.

Kakashi was of course still on his door, he noted. Kakashi usually would start to get drowsy around this time, he always does. Sasuke sighed, might as well talk to him if they are going to be living under the same roof, besides, he was already suffocating that even at night there was still someone watching over him…

He shifted the covers and got up from his bed. He then walked towards the door and turned the knob. He saw Kakashi leaning on the wall, still reading his favourite novel. When Kakashi looked up, he looked pretty drained already, even if he was reading his favourite book…

"Yo," he greeted, and then yawned, "Is there anything I can do for you Sasuke?" he asked, looking at him sleepily, and yawning once again…

"Yeah, sleep." Sasuke said

"No can do." He replied, "I was assigned to watch over you."

"And you are. Now sleep."

"Can't." he said once again

"I won't run away."

"Just a few more hours, I did that these past few days, so I can manage." Kakashi replied, "Besides, I stayed up longer yesterday." Sasuke sighed at him, he was pretty stubborn… but so was he…

"If it helps Kakashi… cast a barrier around your place to keep me in, until Hinata comes." He said, Kakashi looked at him quizzically.

"Why are you so keen on getting me to sleep?"

"You are annoying me."

"Oh, how so?"

"By constantly watching me. Can't I just have a sleep where no one is watching?" he hissed, and Kakashi nodded in agreement…

"I'll think about it." And with that, Sasuke went back into his room. He waited to see if Kakashi would actually heed his advice. After a few moments of torment, he felt Kakashi shift, and then felt as if something around the place was weighing him down…

'_He actually heeded my advice.' _He thought in surprise, for a while there he thought he too wasn't going to get any sleep. Once he felt Kakashi leave the place outside his room, he turned to his side and continued to stare at the empty space. He heard Kakashi's door open and close softly… he often wondered if he had dreams… if so, what kind of dreams? He then decided to let it all go. At least now he had some peace…

* * *

**Akatsuki's hideout**

"They're getting quite suspicious already." Zetsu said, as he reported back to him. Tobi just sat and then thought for a while. He actually knew that they were going to start to get suspicious already; ever since those blasted kages sent their ninjas to investigate their found hideouts. He had been housing some of the rouge ninjas roaming around for some use in the upcoming battle, and he couldn't afford to underestimate the enemy and overestimate himself…

Those ninjas came into their territory unknowingly and were brutally killed. Of course he never witnessed any of it, but he also noted the number of casualty during the infiltration. They killed as many criminals they could even if they knew they absolutely have no way of getting out of the place alive. They died an honorary death… something he wished happened to him instead of living… maybe then he could be-

But he got pulled out of his thoughts when Kabuto had arrived…

"So… will your plans get accelerated once again?" he asked, Tobi just stared at him behind his mask… if he would accelerate his pans once more, they'd have less time to prepare… but so do the five nations. But less time for him to prepare would mean that he might not be able to do what he must do in the end… no, he couldn't accelerate it any further. His plans hadn't gotten his way when Sasuke decided to act on his own… and now he lost Taka too because they were too loyal to Sasuke!

He wasn't going to lie… Taka had been a great asset to their side. Getting them back would not only cause more casualties, but it would also jeopardize more of his plans. He then looked up to both Kabuto and Zetsu, so far, they were the only ones left with him…

"No… we are going to wait for us to be complete with our preparations." He stated, "I need to assure our victory."

"Oh, fret not Madara-san, but with me on your side and Lord Orochimaru's revival technique we could win the war." Kabuto said with the outmost confidence…

"You seem to forget but people you have been planning to revive are not only strong… but also against us." The black Zetsu replied…

"That's true… but I improved the technique a bit."

"Oh, how so?" Tobi asked him, interested by what he had meant…

"I looked into some of the Yamanaka clan's secret technique and moulded them together with Lord Orochimaru's forbidden technique. Using the Yamanaka clan's mind control technique, will not only give us an upper hand… but we'll also have complete control over them." Kabuto explained

"It's an awfully large crowd there… never have I seen any Yamanaka do it on a large crowd… how do you think you'll be able to do it?" Tobi asked

"Oh, I'll be able to alright… but it'll take time." He said and Tobi nodded at him. Kabuto had just proved to be a greater asset… of course he still did not like the fact that he promised Kabuto Sasuke once this was all over… he doesn't want to… after all, he and Sasuke were the last ones remaining in his clan… and he wouldn't just give him up to some sannin wannabe… they were still family.

He nodded at Kabuto and dismissed him. Once Kabuto was out of sight, he then turned to Zetsu…

"Keep an eye on him Zetsu." He said

"Oh… I thought you wanted me to keep an eye on Konoha and Sasuke as well." Zetsu rebutted… he was really tired of all the spying…

"I changed my mind… I want you to spy on Kabuto instead of Sasuke… I wanna know what he's up to… and keep an eye still on Konoha and the Kage Summit."

"Understood." he replied and sunk back down on the ground…

'_I hate spying.' _He thought, once he was gone in the hideout Tobi stared at the path Kabuto took…

'_I will never give Sasuke to you.' _He said and then went back to planning on the battle… one of the benefits on being the criminal is… you always have the more resources and time to prepare… and plan for your attacks, while the heroes anticipate and have to protect everyone else… he was good in protecting things he care about… but he was better at destroying things…

* * *

**Konoha **

It had been a while since he was in this library. He had immersed himself in historical books, where there were battles and shinobi wars. He read about the first, second and third already… and the fourth was incoming. He tried to analyze the thing that the enemies of societies were aiming for… mostly it was power.

Greed… the sole reason why there are now two sides of the world…

People for power… and people for others…

People for power always had the cool stuff he thought. While the people for others always have to sacrifice. Sometimes he just wanted to stop already… so he stopped reading.

'_What a drag.' _He thought to himself, _'I wanted to go out to watch the clouds today.' _Shikamaru thought before shifting his gaze to the window beside him. It was clear that it was almost sunset… he didn't know that he had spent almost all of his day inside the library… had it really been that long? Jeez, it was even tiring to think how long he'd been here… instead he decided to ignore the time and casually walked out. In the lobby he could hear children giggling, and a familiar voice…

He got curious and approached the group of kids that were playing around in the playground. There he saw in the centre was the Suna ambassador… or the Kazekage's big sister… he didn't know she was fond or good with kids… he always thought of her as a cold person… they rarely even talk every time she comes to Konoha and he escorts her…

"Well, well, what a sight this is." He said, he caught her attention, and then stood up and bowed to him. He waved his hand at her…

"I should be the one bowing but it's quite troublesome right now." He said at her, but bowed anyway, she nodded at him…

"I know." She replied, "What brings you here?" she asked

"History. You?"

"A change of scenery." She said and then walked away from the group of kids and sat down on the bench. Shikamaru followed and sat beside her, leaning his head back…

"That intense in the council meetings?" he asked, she just shrugged

"I just wonder what'll be once the war actually comes… and often what the outcome will be and how we'll be afterwards." She said, he then looked back up in the clouds…

"That's just like when you know a storm is coming." He said, "You never know what'll happen… or what comes after, but you are sure that things will never be the same… and eventually you'll adjust to it." He said and then stared at her. he saw astonishment in her eyes at his words, even he couldn't believe he had just said that… but he guess it was to be expected since he was awfully smart…

"How did you come up with that?" she asked…

"I just looked up and stared at the clouds." He replied, she nodded and looked up at the sky. Suddenly there had been a commotion in the playground and both teens looked to see what it was… it was Hinata. She was playing around with the little kids… but only Shikamaru saw a brooding Sasuke who was glaring at the clinging boys in his legs, and a whining girl at his back…

"Hinata's pretty good with kids, isn't she?" Temari asked, he just nodded, finding it too troublesome to reply, "I bet if Gaara has some time now he would be definitely intrigued by her, just like last December." She added, at this Shikamaru couldn't help but reply…

"Then be sure to warn him about Sasuke." He said, Temari stared at him in confusion…

"What about Sasuke?"

"'Cause it wouldn't take a genius like me to figure out," he said and looked back at the playground, Hinata was now seated beside Sasuke and kids were still hoarding around them, "to know that Sasuke is not going down without a fight for Hinata." He finished, after sometime away from his home, he decided to go back since he was getting tired. He stood up to leave and stretched, after turning to the way of his house, he still saw Temari seated on the bench; eyeing the couple with amusement and curiosity… he shrugged, ignoring her curiosity and then started to head off back to his home…

Finally… he'll be able to sleep.

* * *

**There you go guys! **

**Finally updating "Clash of Fate" :3 I just want to thank you to the following who reviewed my chapter 16 :D**

_**Saki-Hime, TachiAsh, 10ShizukaYuukiMistress10, and last but not the least… most definitely not the least Kandita! :3 **_

**thank you guys so much! I know it is short and all, not much of a sasuhina, but I wanted to focus more on the war part… because that'll be my climax… oops! Spoiler… but there will be a rising action first so stay tuned! On January 25, 2013 (Minato's Birthday) I will be updating "My Little Mermaid" so watch out for it! :D**

'**Til next time!**

**Oh, and happy birthday to Shino Aburame :3**


	18. New Mission

**I don't own Naruto ToT**

Chapter 18:

_Recap _

"_I just wonder what'll be once the war actually comes… and often what the outcome will be and how we'll be afterwards." She said, he then looked back up in the clouds…_

"_That's just like when you know a storm is coming." He said, "You never know what'll happen… or what comes after, but you are sure that things will never be the same… and eventually you'll adjust to it." He said and then stared at her. he saw astonishment in her eyes at his words, even he couldn't believe he had just said that… but he guess it was to be expected since he was awfully smart…_

"_How did you come up with that?" she asked…_

"_I just looked up and stared at the clouds." He replied, she nodded and looked up at the sky. Suddenly there had been a commotion in the playground and both teens looked to see what it was… it was Hinata. She was playing around with the little kids… but only Shikamaru saw a brooding Sasuke who was glaring at the clinging boys in his legs, and a whining girl at his back…_

"_Hinata's pretty good with kids, isn't she?" Temari asked, he just nodded, finding it too troublesome to reply, "I bet if Gaara has some time now he would be definitely intrigued by her, just like last December." She added, at this Shikamaru couldn't help but reply…_

"_Then be sure to warn him about Sasuke." He said, Temari stared at him in confusion…_

"_What about Sasuke?"_

"'_Cause it wouldn't take a genius like me to figure out," he said and looked back at the playground, Hinata was now seated beside Sasuke and kids were still hoarding around them, "to know that Sasuke is not going down without a fight for Hinata." He finished, after sometime away from his home, he decided to go back since he was getting tired. He stood up to leave and stretched, after turning to the way of his house, he still saw Temari seated on the bench; eyeing the couple with amusement and curiosity… he shrugged, ignoring her curiosity and then started to head off back to his home…_

_Finally… he'll be able to sleep._

_End of recap_

The next day seemed pretty much the same for Sasuke… which meant he still wasn't making any progress with his true purpose in staying inside the Konoha walls. Here he was again, spending more time with Hinata. He personally thought that it would be troublesome to be with her the rest of his stay here until he'll turn on them, but no… he was actually enjoying every single moment he has with her, yet he didn't know if she felt the same for him…

They stopped by the park again, and Sasuke couldn't help but feel utterly annoyed with the kids running around them and clinging onto him like there was no tomorrow. Heck, he didn't even know these kids or where in the world their parents were! Who in their right mind would let their children play around strangers!? For all they know they could be kidnapped and not know who took them because of their own carelessness…

"Sasuke-kun, are you feeling alright?" Hinata asked him, concern clearly heard in her voice. Sasuke just stared at her and nodded calmly, his eyes landing on the children surrounding Hinata. She seemed to be very much accustomed to the kids, and they seemed to like her. Sasuke then stared back at the children that were on his legs…

They were the exact same ones yesterday, and just like yesterday they were straddling his legs, while one was on his back. He just sighed in defeat; kids these days were so troublesome…

"Ne, Hina-neechan, is he your boyfriend or something?" one of them asked, and Hinata immediately blushed, almost matching Sasuke's favourite fruit. Sasuke inwardly smirked and draped an arm on her shoulder…

"So, why do you ask?" he said still smirking at them, immediately every little boy around them circled them and began to point their fingers to Sasuke…

"No fair! I was going to ask neechan to be my girlfriend!" the little boy said, causing Hinata to blush more, while Sasuke found it quite amusing that even they have a crush on sweet angelic Hinata. He decided to hear more of their opinions…

"As if neechan likes me better!" another retorted to the first kid

"If you guys ever break up I'm going to replace you niisan!" and the like, but Sasuke immediately felt stunned when someone actually called him niisan. He never had anyone call him niisan, it felt good actually that there was someone respecting him enough to call him niisan… even though it was sort of threatening, not that he was actually intimidated…

"Relax, we'd never break up." He said to the boys, they all became silent and looked up at him in a confused manner, "We aren't together." He replied now letting go of the blushing Hinata. Hinata stood up and made some distance away from him, trying to calm her beating heart. She was afraid he had heard it, and to be honest, she wasn't sure what she's feeling right now. Never in her life had she felt like this before, what could this mean?

She looked back to Sasuke and noticed him and the boys conversing…

'_Oh Kami, is it really possible?' _she thought, her eyes purely on Sasuke right now, _'Am I really falling for Sasuke-kun?' _she said, not really sure if she should be happy or scared about this new found feelings… meanwhile on Sasuke's side…

"Don't worry niisan," one of them said, "If you ever need help confessing you could always come to us for help!" he said winking at him

"That's right! We'll help you with Hina-neechan!" Sasuke could only raise his eye brows at him. Seriously, these kids are like five years or so and they are already experts of love and the like… he wonders what else kids know in advance nowadays…

"What's up with that look?" one of them said pointing at him, "Are you thinking we can't help you?" Sasuke bowed his head in frustration, when were they going to shut up and leave him alone? He chose to remain silent, it was useless explaining to kids anyway… they always have a next question after everything you say…

"Well then, don't come to us asking for help about Hina-neechan! If you lose your chance… we'll be there when she's broken hearted." And Sasuke could only hold back a groan in annoyance, kids always jump into conclusions without even clear proofs… he wasn't even thinking about their offer, he was only thinking about what they know. However, it was troublesome to fight with kids. He stood up and now went near towards Hinata, who had been silent for a while now.

He took up a seat beside her and stared at her from the corner of his eyes… she seemed to be in a deep thought. Hinata didn't notice Sasuke take up a seat beside her since she was so busy trying to find a correct reason as to why she's feeling this way just now. It all started when Sasuke neither confirmed nor denied the question about them being in a relationship. She knew he only wanted to mess with the boys, yet she couldn't stop her heart from beating…

The moment she felt someone poke her forehead, she immediately snapped out of her thoughts and looked up only to find the subject of her thoughts looking down at her with a questioning look sent towards her. She only smiled at him and then stood up and stretched out for a bit…

"Shall we walk around the village then Sasuke-kun?" she asked him, he only smirked at her and nodded, before she knew it, he grabbed her hand and started to walk. She could only blush at the physical contact because no one had ever held her hand during one of her daily walks around the village. It was different with Sasuke… and it was a good kind of difference…

**Hokage office**

She had been at it for hours. She could only find one reason why her team of Anbu were still not returning. There was something up with the rogue ninjas now. Just as they just had discussed on with the Kage summit that there had been a great decrease in the crimes being committed around the community, suddenly these bandits start appearing out of nowhere. She immediately wrote something down and was getting ready to send it away, until she looked out of the window…

She spotted both Hinata and Sasuke together walking with holding hands. Her eyebrows went up in confusion…

'_Matte… Sasuke!' _her eyes had widened in realization, _'Of course! Sasuke would know where the Akatsuki hideouts would be.' _She said and turned to Shizune…

"Get the Uchiha and the Hyuga here now." She said, and Shizune nodded at her and immediately did as she was told. Not a few moments later, the three of them came inside and Tsunade looked up only to see a brooding Sasuke, clearly unhappy for her sudden summoning… it was clearly different from his smirking face from a while ago…

"You might be wondering why I had called you here." She said, and both eyes were on her, she turned to look at Sasuke, "Time to test your loyalty towards the village Sasuke." She said and immediately his ears perked up with interest in what she was about to do…

"This is an extremely risky mission… especially for you Hinata." She then said, "I am sending only the two of you in a mission. Hinata your task is to make sure Sasuke does not run away from the village and make sure he does his mission exactly as planned." She said, now she turned towards Sasuke…

"Here's your mission," she said and narrowed her eyes at him, "Class A mission."

_**Later ~ **_**Team Gai training grounds**

"She what?!" Neji had exclaimed, after hearing that Hinata was being sent alone with the Uchiha with a Class A mission, it didn't take long for him to become enraged, "Ko is allowed to come with you right Hinata-sama?" he said, taking a hold on her shoulders, as if to say…

'_Is she freaking serious about this mission?!'_

Hinata shook her head…

"Ie, niisan, Hokage-sama told us it would be too risky and that the protective nature of Ko-san wasn't necessary since Sasuke-kun is there already." She replied, and Neji could only groan more in frustration…

"Demo-"

"Besides, Neji-nii," Hinata added, "It's a mission to prove Sasuke's loyalty." She said smiling at him and he could only wish that Naruto was Hokage right now because then he was sure Naruto wouldn't let just two people go on a mission alone… then again, Naruto was always so unpredictable. He only sighed in defeat, there was nothing he could do to join them or change the Hokage's decision… he could only wish for the safety of both of them… yes… the both of them…

"Fine," he said dejectedly, "When are you guys going to start?" he asked her

"Hokage-sama told us as early as the break of dawn tomorrow. We'll have to prepare for today." She answered and then waved at him, "Well then niisan, Ja ne!" she said and took off, leaving Neji more concerned for her safety…

"Oh look at how youthful Hinata is…" Lee said, tears rolling down on his cheeks, "She's growing up so fast and is now accomplishing a big task all on her own!" he said, and Neji only groaned all the more in frustration…

"Shut up Lee." He said glaring at his teammate who ignored him anyway…

"Yosh!" Lee said, "I shall train harder to make Hokage-sama place a big task upon my shoulders too!" and he began running off to find Gai-sensei. Not long after Lee taking off, TenTen emerged from behind the bushes carrying a load of weapons she had been training with a while ago…

"Eh?" she said and looked around, "Where the hell is Lee?"

"He ran off somewhere." Neji said grumbling, he heard TenTen drop her weapons on the ground…

"Well, what's up?" she asked him

"It's Hinata and Sasuke." He said grumbling all the more; TenTen could only sigh at him…

"What is it now?" she asked in an annoyed voice and quirked her eyebrows at him, he sighed…

"Don't worry," he said, "This is definitely very worrisome." He said, and she gave him a look that said…

'_Oh really?'_

"Tsunade-sama sent them on a mission… a class A mission." He said and TenTen's eyes widened…

"Eh!?" she said, "Honto? That's awesome!"

"What the hell… TenTen!" he said, "We're talking about Hinata being stuck with the Uchiha for the whole mission!" he said, "They're being sent alone!"

"So?" she said, "If they run into some trouble along the way Sasuke'll be there to protect your precious cousin," she replied, "Besides, it'll be a good way for him to prove his loyalty." She answered him waving off his concern, and he could only groan in frustration…

'_Can they not feel my worry?!' _he thought mentally. So far everyone thinks it wouldn't be such a bad idea…

"What if he runs away then?!" he finally asked her and she immediately stopped…

"I," she said now thinking about it, "I haven't really thought about that." She said and now looked up to see Neji giving her a "see". She just shook her head and smiled at him softly. She then approached him. Once he was within her arm's length she placed a hand on his shoulder…

"Don't worry about it Neji," she said, "Hinata'll take care of it… trust her." she said and then winked at him, "Who knows, something might happen while they're alone and will force Sasuke to stay, ne?" she said and Neji turned beat red, "There are many possibilities, because they would be spending some lonely nights together and-"

"Tomare!" Neji hissed at her, refusing to hear anything else that she has to say yet she continued to ignore him anyway and kept going on with her list, which only made Neji blush for his blood was now boiling in anger and now he wished the Uchiha was around so he could give him a good set of rules to follow…

**Kakashi's apartment**

He had just got back from the Hokage's office a while ago and had informed Kakashi of the mission. Kakashi was surprised just as much as he was, but he wouldn't dare say it. It was a risky mission, especially for him since it would be tricky trying to infiltrate the Akatsuki hideout without giving away that he was actually after the village elders. He didn't know what to do especially after Tsunade's instructions to him…

**Flashback**

"_That's all." Tsunade said in a dismissive tone, just as they were about to get out of the office, Tsunade called out to him…_

"_Hold it Uchiha, I'm not finished with you yet." She said and Sasuke looked at her silently questioning her purpose with him. Hinata too halted along with him, but Tsunade turned to her…_

"_It's okay Hinata, you go ahead, I'll let Shizune take him back to Kakashi's apartment." She said and Hinata nodded and left him alone with the Hokage. He then glared at her; he too wanted so badly to get out of the place if he wasn't even going to see any of the elders…_

"_What else do you want?" he asked at her and she only stared at him with stern eyes…_

"_I trust you know how this will change greatly if you ever mess this up Uchiha," she said, "Or rather if you ever run away again." She said and Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her…_

"_If you don't trust me then why the hell are you sending us both in this mission? Send for someone else then." He said and was almost out of the door…_

"_I can't send anyone else Sasuke." She said and he stopped, "I've already sent out some of the Anbu to investigate yet none of them had still returned." At this Sasuke couldn't help but feel intrigued by these results…_

'_What are you up to Madara?' he thought as he listened further to Tsunade. It was quite interesting, her Anbu not returning, something definitely was up with the Akatsuki… and whatever it was, it was going to be big._

"_If you ever run into Akatsuki, Sasuke, you know what to do." She said and he nodded, "I'm counting on you for the mission Sasuke." She said and Sasuke was turning around to leave, as he neared the door…_

"_And Sasuke." He stopped and turned around once more…_

"_What?" he asked in an annoyed tone…_

"_I trust you in this mission with everything I have." She said, "Don't let me down kid." She said as her eyes softened at him. His eyes widened a bit… no one ever told him that for long time. No one ever told him that they trust him once again. Everyone else was always afraid he wouldn't come back at all. He got out of the building with Shizune following right behind him. And before he knew it, he was back inside Kakashi's apartment…_

**End of flashback**

'_Kuso,' _Sasuke thought, _'Going back to Konoha is proving to be more and more troublesome the longer I stay here.' _He thought as he clenched his fists. He never wanted these unwanted feelings to resurface again. He was beginning to feel more and more part of the village once again. He didn't want to feel that way… he mustn't feel this way at all! He was now gritting his teeth in anger. Why was this so hard for him? Why couldn't they just leave him in peace?!

He was so determined from the start and he was so sure on what to do the moment he comes back to Konoha… yet why was it proving to be a hard task for him?! And why the hell was he having second thoughts? No… he just would refuse to accept the fact that this was because he was beginning to feel happy in Konoha again…

'_Che, why the hell would I be happy in this cursed place?' _he thought, _'This place took away my family… my happiness, my life away from me!' _unconsciously, his Sharingan had activated due to the rage within himself… until the door had opened…

"Sasuke, dejavou?" Kakashi asked once he entered Sasuke's dark room. Sasuke quickly snapped out of his thoughts, his Sharingan deactivated and Sasuke could only glare at Kakashi…

"Ever heard of knocking?" he said to Kakashi who nodded…

"Well, I did knock, but you never answered." He said, "And since the door was unlocked I let myself in." Sasuke grunted in response and began packing up some of his things up for the mission…

"You should get some rest, you'll need it for tomorrow." Kakashi said and was now headed out of the door, but before he could even get out of the room he heard something…

"Oyasuminasai sensei." It wasn't loudly said… as if it was only a whisper yet Kakashi had heard it, he never thought he'd ever hear that once more…especially from Sasuke yet he heard it. Kakashi looked back at Sasuke's back once again and his eyes softened…

"Oyasumi Sasuke." He said and closed the door behind him, letting a tear slide down from his eyes…

'_Come back to us Sasuke… both you and Hinata.' _He thought as he now headed to his room, after he activates the barrier of course…

**The next day**

They both had arrived just as the sun had finally arisen. They looked at each other for a while and then looked back at the village. Hinata was feeling afraid. She didn't know what to do if she were to walk out of the village with only Sasuke. She was going to be honest, she didn't know if she could do this by herself. What if Sasuke decided that he wanted to be a rogue ninja once more? What was she to do?

On the other hand Sasuke was unsure if he should really take her to the real Akatsuki hideout or should he just bring her to one of the abandoned hideouts? Would Madara show up along the way or would Zetsu suddenly spring up from the ground? Will they hurt Hinata? And why the hell was he worrying about Hinata?! He should be worried about his self mission and not her well being…

He stared at her and could tell that she was feeling nervous about the mission. It wasn't everyday that you'd get to be in a two-man squad and importantly with him alone. To be honest, he didn't mind being stuck with her at all, but what if she'd be in harm's way and he couldn't do anything about it? They were taking too long to make their way; he approached Hinata once more and once again poked her mind out of her thoughts…

"E-eh?" she said, blushing at him, he could only smirk at her reaction…

"Are you ready hime?" he said to her still smirking, she nodded at him, still blushing at the nickname he had given her…

"Very well then," he said, "Let's go hime." And they took off from the Konoha gates, into the forest...

"You better stick close to me Hinata," he said, now looking at her, "I don't want you to be in harm's way." He finished and she blushed…

'_Kami, he's worried about me,' _she thought, _'Ugh, Hinata get your head in the mission, you mustn't let Sasuke-kun down. Focus!' _she said, a frown decorating her face. Sasuke noticed this and stopped, Hinata almost didn't feel that Sasuke stopped, fortunately she caught on time, if she didn't, they both would have fallen off the tree by now and who know what might happen because of her carelessness…

"Didn't I tell you not to frown?" he said, "You'll look more beautiful if you smile and stop frowning." He said and she blushed all the more…

"H-hai." She said, until she felt some chakras nearby, "Sasuke-kun." She said in a low voice and he nodded…

"Hai." He said, "Ignore it Hinata, if they make a move, we'll be ready, for now, they're leaving us alone, let's not put some thought into it… _yet_." He said, Hinata nodded at him, not really knowing who it was, yet the chakra felt so familiar, but Sasuke knew exactly who it was…

'_I never knew Zetsu could multiply himself,' _he thought and now looked at Hinata, _'She can sense him too… I'll have to be careful.' _He hated lying to Hinata… but what she doesn't know won't hurt her…

Right?

**Well then there you go guys! The 18****th**** chapter… phew haha, this was some tough chapter to write. Do give me some suggestions about the mission, even though I got it all planned out I am exactly not sure how to give more twists in the mission…**

**Now why would Sasuke not tell Hinata it was Zetsu eh? **

**Read in the next chapter to find out! Happy birthday to a cousin of mine and to Udon! :D**

**Ja ne minna**

**~hpnarutardsjedipirate1234~**


	19. Ambush

**I don't own Naruto T~T because my mind isn't that awesome to think about it first…**

* * *

Chapter 19:

_Recap_

"_Are you ready hime?" he said to her still smirking, she nodded at him, still blushing at the nickname he had given her…_

"_Very well then," he said, "Let's go hime." And they took off from the Konoha gates, into the forest..._

"_You better stick close to me Hinata," he said, now looking at her, "I don't want you to be in harm's way." He finished and she blushed…_

'_Kami, he's worried about me,' she thought, 'Ugh, Hinata get your head in the mission, you mustn't let Sasuke-kun down. Focus!' she said, a frown decorating her face. Sasuke noticed this and stopped, Hinata almost didn't feel that Sasuke stopped, fortunately she caught on time, if she didn't, they both would have fallen off the tree by now and who know what might happen because of her carelessness…_

"_Didn't I tell you not to frown?" he said, "You'll look more beautiful if you smile and stop frowning." He said and she blushed all the more…_

"_H-hai." She said, until she felt some chakras nearby, "Sasuke-kun." She said in a low voice and he nodded…_

"_Hai." He said, "Ignore it Hinata, if they make a move, we'll be ready, for now, they're leaving us alone, let's not put some thought into it… yet." He said, Hinata nodded at him, not really knowing who it was, yet the chakra felt so familiar, but Sasuke knew exactly who it was…_

'_I never knew Zetsu could multiply himself,' he thought and now looked at Hinata, 'She can sense him too… I'll have to be careful.' He hated lying to Hinata… but what she doesn't know won't hurt her…_

_Right?_

_End of recap_

* * *

This was bad, Zetsu thought… Tobi had just told the other missing nins to start spreading havoc and now the pair was currently going right into an ambush. He couldn't warn them, not without revealing that Sasuke was indeed still with them… but this is quite confusing, why was Sasuke helping Konoha? Would he lead them right to the Akatsuki's hideout and betray them or is he acting? The difficulty with Sasuke is that sometimes you just can't determine what's really going on in his mind, and right now, he just decides to stay put…

Maybe he should sit back and watch what is going to happen. He was only told to watch them anyway, but he knew if something was to happen to Sasuke, Tobi will have his head…

* * *

**Konoha**

They've only been in the village for a few days, yet still no one had told them where Sasuke really is, whenever they'd ask people would scamper off, ignore them or just simply tell them to go away. The village was very confusing itself. It was clear that the ninjas wanted Sasuke back so badly, yet why are they treating him like some sort of criminal? Didn't they want him back? Now that he's back they would just give him hated glares and all, I mean what's up with that?

Sasuke had been through a lot and they don't even know half of it… hell they don't even know what's going on in his mind sometimes. Some times he's there and the next he's gone and nowhere to be found…

"Kuso," Suigetsu said, "Where the hell is Sasuke?" he thought out loud and stared at Juugo who was busy admiring a bird. He sighed and just dived down the stream. It was relaxing getting back to the water, despite the audience. Yep, the Anbu were nearby and are really watching them 24/7. It was unnerving and creepy. Don't they ever sleep? Well maybe they take shifts. He sighed and just decided to get it over with quickly until he felt someone approach him…

He resurfaced form the water and saw Juugo staring down at him… once again; he found it creepy someone was staring at him. For crying out loud he was naked in broad daylight and some people were looking at him…

"Do you mind?" he said glaring at Juugo and turned away, "I don't like the way you are looking at me!" Juugo looked at him amusedly…

"When Sasuke's the one looking at you, you don't mind at all… sometimes I wonder what your preference really is." He said and walked away. Suigetsu only growled, he never minded Sasuke because he barely paid attention and just went on with his own little world and ignores him completely. He even tries to get Sasuke embarrassed but that person was just a devoid of any kind of emotions at all. He still had some dignity of course, but he was straight.

He quickly dressed up and followed Juugo deep into the forest of training grounds…

"Well, any news of Sasuke's whereabouts?" he asked Juugo who only kept walking. He narrowed his eyes at Juugo…

'_Great, I'm getting the silent treatment.' _He grumbled mentally and began to look around. Karin was nowhere to be found at all ever since she separated from them saying she needed some alone time from the boys in fear she'll be one of them. He scoffed at her… she was already part of them… she was a part of team taka… Sasuke's team. He noticed Juugo stop and stare at someone. He looked incredibly like Sasuke, but his hair was different. Juugo stared at him and so did he…

There really was no point in standing there looking at someone deciding if that's Sasuke who got a haircut or someone different entirely… he decided to cut to the chase…

"Oi Sasuke!" he called out and went out of the bushes hiding them. He heard Juugo sigh and follow him, the said guy looked at them emotionlessly and gave them a smile… which was obviously fake… this was definitely not Sasuke… he never smiled… at least not to them…

"Gomen," he said, "Demo my name is Sai. Sasuke's out in a mission right now though." He said and went on his merry way and both males just stared at his retreating form. They shared each other a look and stared at the retreating person once more…

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Juugo asked and Suigetsu nodded…

"I don't know what you're thinking but I'm feeling like we're thinking what we both think we're thinking." The Anbu just watched them in curiosity. What the hell was it the both of them were thinking?!

Meanwhile, in the Nara household, the kages are holding up a meeting there in hopes to have help with one of Konoha's greatest strategist. The escorts weren't involved in the meeting of course but were instead tasked to keep guard outside. The kages after all can handle their own because they were deemed the strongest in the village…

Temari walked around and came across Shikamaru who was lying on the grass looking up at the clouds. She sighed and decided to approach him, she was getting bored anyway and decided she could afford a chat or two with him. She stopped right behind him and leaned against the tree and looked up at the clouds…

"Mind if I join you?" she asked and Shikamaru stared up at her and looked back up…

"Sure, it'll be troublesome to shoo you away anyway." He honestly replied and she decided to stare up at the clouds like him, "Though you'd probably hurt your neck like that, its best you lie down." He added, noticing she too was looking at the clouds. She sighed and lied down next to him, but with a good distance from him. The clouds were very fun to look at and calming despite how boring it might look to onlookers, and Shikamaru was right… she'd get a stiff neck from looking up the sky just standing up…

She breathed in the fresh air, trying to get a good grasp of it. It'll probably be one of the last times she'll feel at peace, not that she does feel at peace much ever since Gaara got kidnapped and died. She didn't want that to happen again… she couldn't afford that to happen again…

"Calming isn't it?" he said still looking at the clouds and she nodded in agreement, "But it won't take long until a storm comes and destroys the calmness of the weather." He added and she stared at him, what was he getting at? He seemed to catch on her confusion and he sighed, his eyes still focused on the sky…

"Considering your element is wind I'd expect you know the nature of it." He said, "How fast it changes and how destructive it can be." He said and she propped her elbows behind her, arching her back, staring at him…

"Of course I know how the wind works," she defended, "What I don't get is the message you are implying." He sighed and did the same, his eyes staring directly at her…

"What I am implying Temari-san is that sooner or later war will happen and it'll be a long time before we get to be at peace once more. This is only the beginning. We are far from over." He said and stood up and brushed away some grass from his clothes, "I think the meetings over already, you should head back." He said and walked away from her. She sat up and stared at him, once he was out of her line of sight, she stared up at the clouds once more and just sighed…

If this was only the beginning, what would happen if they get to the middle?

In the meantime, Naruto had just gotten separated from his recently found cousin by two people who were also from Sasuke's team while he was still rouge. He made it a point to spend time with her and determine really where her loyalty lies, which in this case, was with Sasuke. Who knew there were so many people this devoted to him? He sighed and just went to his apartment; he happened to pass by Sakura's house and stared at it for sometime…

It's been a while since they saw and spent time with each other… ever since Sasuke had come back; it was like she distances herself from him. He couldn't really blame her, he knew she loved Sasuke before she came to love him, so she probably was having second thoughts… yet he was determined to have her, so he wasn't giving up. He took a deep breath and went towards the house instead, hoping she was home and ask if she wants to hang out…

Once he reached the door, he was going to knock, but before his fist connected to the door, it opened and revealed Sakura who too was surprised to see him. However it soon changed when she beamed happily at him and opened the door wider…

"Naruto," she said smiling, "Just the person I was looking for." He blinked at her… she was looking for him?

"You were?" he asked in assurance and she nodded at him and invited him inside. He stepped in and she closed the door leading him to the dining hall where her parents were now sitting in front a table filled with food. He was just in time for dinner then, he looked at her and she only grabbed onto his arm tightly and turned to her parents…

"Kaasan, tousan," she said and looked at Naruto, "This is my boyfriend, Uzumaki Naruto."

* * *

**Deep in the forest**

It was almost nightfall and still no sign of Akatsuki's hideouts. Hinata was beginning to get anxious by the chakra she kept on feeling. It was everywhere and even when Sasuke told her not to make any move yet towards it, she had activated her Byackugan and saw them spread out and was everywhere in the forest. She couldn't concentrate because there were too many chakras she felt and can't determine which is the enemy…

Sasuke had left for a while, telling her to stay put and not wander off. She obeyed him and set up camp, and began to gather some dry wood for later tonight. It was getting cold, she probably should start fire already, Sasuke still wasn't back, and she wonders what's taking him so long…

Sasuke had gotten far away from Hinata and started to scan for Zetsu, apparently it wasn't much of a work since he suddenly appeared right out of a tree to his right. He glared at Zetsu and approached him. They were following him…

"What do you want?" Sasuke hissed at him, masking his chakra perfectly from Hinata. Zetsu stared at him impassively and looked in the direction where he had left Hinata…

"What are you really up to Sasuke?" he asked and Sasuke just stared at him and stared at Hinata's direction too…

"None of your business really." He answered and Zetsu looked at him…

"Where does your loyalty lie?"

"To my family."

"Is she family Sasuke?" he asked and Sasuke only stared at him in confusion, "I know you run fast… but they're getting close. Be careful." He said and disappeared. Sasuke cursed at him and began to scan for Zetsu with his Sharingan. He cursed under his breath and decided to wander away from Hinata a little bit more, what did he mean they are getting close? Did they walk into a trap? Or was it not planned at all? He just drifted away from Hinata each passing minute trying to find where Zetsu is, but was halted when he heard an explosion…

He turned around and saw a large patch of smoke in the air…

In the direction where he had left Hinata…

* * *

_**A while ago…**_

* * *

She had just sparked a fire and was happy that she could. She almost thought she couldn't do it because she never tried it before and usually relied on some basic fire techniques they were taught. She decided to not use it just in case Sasuke was still not back, so she wanted to save up as much chakra as she could. She skimmed through her things and found some ration bars, Sasuke was still not back. She took one out and began to eat it…

Once she was finished, she quickly discarded it until she felt new chakras headed her way. The chakras she kept on feeling were the same and immobile, yet these were many, and were headed right towards her. She quickly packed her belongings and decided to put out the fire, no matter how hard it was she tried to make it. She hid the supplies somewhere far away, and when the sky had been to dark to see she activated her Byackugan…

This was definitely not any ninjas from the other villages. She masked her chakra once they were close enough for her liking. Until they stopped by their previous camping place…

All of them were rogue ninjas and were now scouring the area, while she stayed hidden quite well…

"The woods are still emitting some flames." One of them said, and the other scattered, "Someone had just been here… can you sense something?" he turned to someone. The person was hooded and Hinata couldn't see how he looked but judging by his chakra pattern, this one was a sensor. She held her breath and turned off her Byackugan. She wasn't sure if he felt her Byackugan, but she wasn't taking any risks and she decided to go and move somewhere else…

"I sensed something there." The figure replied gesturing to the tree she had just left, and the other one checked it but found nothing. He returned and shook his head…

"No one's there."

"They must have sensed us closing in on them then." He paused and then thought for a while and waited for the others to return. Hinata just kept hidden and tried to wish Sasuke wouldn't come back yet because she hasn't assessed just what kind of ninjas they are. She only had a brief moment to know that one of them is a sensor and there were a total of five of them around. She decided to move away, but suddenly the ground had shook and wood sprouted out from underneath her binding her to the ground…

How did they know?!

She strained her ear to hear what they are now talking about…

"Nice work," one of them said, "Did you get anything?"

"I think so." One of them was dual natured huh? She tried to unbind the roots beneath her and the more she struggled, the more it tightened around her wrist and ankles, at least one of her hands were free, she reached out into her pocket, hoping that there was at least one of it still left in her pocket pouch. She could hear them closing in, and she tried to hide it as well as she can and scanned to who was it that made this jutsu…

He was easy to spot since he was the only one left behind and his right hand was attached to the ground. The sensor too had left the camp and decided to go towards her…

"Well, what do we have here?" they said as they saw her, "I'd recognize those eyes everywhere."

"She doesn't have a seal… she's from the main branch."

"She'll be valuable for us; I wonder what extreme measures there are that your family will make to have you back." The leader said and crouched down to her level and held her chin up. Once his face was close enough to hers, she quickly activated her Byackugan and bumped her head to his. He hissed in pain and the others started to rush towards her. She focused on the person holding her down and flung her kunai towards him and then…

'_Boom!'_

He wasn't able to dodge it in time and immediately the jutsu disappeared rendering her free and she swiped her feet at the closest to her before standing up and kicking her next assailant in the face sending him to a nearby tree. The trees were destroyed and had caught fire, and blood was splattered on the floor along with _bits of pieces _left of the man. She was quickly punched with a right hook and kicked in the gut, sending her flying to the tree where she was caught and punched square in the jaw…

Eventually they never felt her touch them, and it'll take some time for it to take effect until suddenly the man pinning her down to the ground was suddenly unconscious…

Right behind him was Sasuke, his mangekyo Sharingan spinning uncontrollably with intent to kill in his eyes. His katana was stained with blood and he advanced on the remaining two people left on the battlefield. The leader had just recovered from pain, but the sensor was missing. He had run away at the explosion probably…

"You know, this is quite an unfair fight." Sasuke said, "Five against one… didn't your mother ever tell you not to hit girls?" he asked, staring at them with his Sharingan. The leader turned to his teammate and gestured toward Sasuke…

"Well?!" he asked and suddenly the man dropped dead on the ground. Hinata of course didn't mean to direct it at his heart but her aim was thrown when he punched her. The leader growled at the both of them and Sasuke smirked…

"Well, now it's one on one." Hinata tried so hard to keep her consciousness but somehow, she figured out she might have banged her head too hard and she feels like her ribs had cracked. She saw Sasuke with chidori in hand and the leader suddenly took off running away, but Sasuke caught up to him and plunged his hand into his chest, completely passing through the ninja's left chest. The body dropped dead and Sasuke turned her over facing the dark sky…

"You could have at least left me something to do Hime." He said smirking, "You did well on your own." He said and picked her up bridal style, she opened her mouth…

"The-there was a sen-sensor Sasuke-kun." She muttered and he nodded at her…

"Hai, demo I'll clean you up first, then I'll go after him."

"Demo-"

"Shh," he said and placed her down inside a cave, "I'll be back. I'll go get the supplies." He said and left her alone, until she was unconscious. He took one last look at her before looking for the supplies. It didn't take long for him to find it, so he went to look for a nearby water source and filled the water bottles full before heading back to her. He arrived in the cave with some wood he found along the way and placed them in the middle and started a fire…

After three years with Orochimaru, he had learned a thing or two about first aid, and he was lucky she wasn't bleeding to death, but only a gash on her forehead. He took out some towel and begun to wipe her wounds clean from blood before bandaging it. He placed her inside a sleeping bag and then noticed that her jacket was a bit torn. He contemplated whether he should let her keep it on, considering the temperature, but feared she'd get sick…

He took the first option and just left it on her. He quickly put out the fire and cast a barrier around the cave where she slept peacefully. He left in search for the sensor that had escaped, where he would go… he was certain it was back to the hideout. There was a faint chakra trail that was left for him, and for a sensor, he sure was careless he thought. He followed it with ease and indeed was led to one of the few other hideouts Akatsuki has…

He entered it with ease, knowing his way in and out of tight places and found a large community of bandits, hooligans and rouge ninjas occupying the space. So this was why the Anbu never came back, it'll be hard getting out of a place filled with people out to get revenge, however he was a natural at this. And easily slipped in and found one of the meeting rooms Akatsuki has…

It was empty; they were probably somewhere else then. He quickly puffed out of the hideout and scanned the surroundings, hoping he could spot Zetsu, and apparently he was only nearby, and he darted off towards him. Zetsu had been expecting him, and his clones had disappeared, Zetsu could only stare at him and he deactivated his Sharingan…

"You didn't tell me there was an ambush." He said, and Zetsu shook his head…

"I did… just rather indirectly."

"Where's Madara?" he asked and Zetsu raised his brow at him…

"And how can I be so sure you're not there to betray us?"

"Because I still want to get revenge for what they did to my clan and Itachi!" he hissed and Zetsu smirked… there was still hate for the village after all. He nodded at Sasuke and began walking to another direction…

"Then follow me."

They walked for sometime before they actually arrived at the new hideout, where he was led deeper into the cave and underground where he was led to a rather large room. Much similar to the place where he had seen Itachi where he died on him, but there were torches on the wall, with Kabuto and Madara in the middle, looking at him expectantly…

"Ah Sasuke," Madara said, "Just the person I'm anxious to talk to. What have you been up to?"

"I'm sent on a mission to find your hideout Madara." He replied and the masked man only chuckled…

"Surely you wouldn't rat me out?" he sneered at him behind the mask, "I'm family after all. Isn't that where your loyalty lies?" now Sasuke was taken aback. He never really considered him family, just someone who had been in the same clan as him. He didn't answer that but shook his head…

"I just want to know what you are up to."

"And ruin the surprise?" he said and stood up, approaching the young Uchiha, "Go back now Sasuke, and make sure your princess gets good medical attention." He whispered and turned away, "She did well by the way, and it was impressive." He shouted at him, and could feel Sasuke send daggers through his gaze. He turned to look at Sasuke, who indeed was glaring heatedly at him…

"You knew I was coming."

"I have eyes and ears everywhere Sasuke," he said and sat back down on his chair, "Don't forget about what I can do though… or you wouldn't be able to see the light of the day ever again." He replied and waved him off, "Go back to Konoha… tell them about that hideout you saw… but don't tell them about this hideout yet."

"Why would you rat them out?"

"They've become too much of a liability already," replied and gestured to Kabuto, "Besides, I have my army right here." Sasuke gave Kabuto a pointed glare but left afterwards without another word anyway. His job was done.

They'll leave in the morning.

* * *

**And there you go! I'm not really good with missions or fight scenes guys, I even had some list of jutsus prepared but I never got to use them. Please tell me what you think, and may I tell you I am terribly sorry for the late update.**

**Do review and thank you for your support. "Mixed-up" and "The Job" are now NOT on HIATUS anymore. I already edited everything. Thank you for your patience and this is my last week of vacation before school starts.**


End file.
